Sólo contigo
by Mei80
Summary: HouseCam.
1. Chapter 1

**SÓLO CONTIGO**. CAPÍTULO 1

En un bar abarrotado del centro de Princeton se encontraban House, Foreman, Chase y Cameron. Los tres jóvenes médicos habían convencido a su jefe para celebrar que habían salvado a su último paciente, un niño de corta edad que ingresó con extraños síntomas de una enfermedad que tardaron cuatro días en hallar. En el momento en que casi se daban por vencidos y el niño estaba a punto de morir encontraron la solución. House se había mostrado reticente a celebrarlo, él nunca celebraba nada relacionado con el trabajo ni era amigo de salir a tomar nada por ahí. Cameron había conseguido convencerle de que sería buena idea para todos airearse un rato fuera del hospital. Ella y House habían avanzado mucho en su relación las últimas semanas, desde que salvaron a Foreman y trabajaron juntos para encontrar qué estaba matando a su compañero se miraban y trataban de forma diferente. Los dos habían notado que su comprensión mutua era mayor, con frecuencia las miradas los delataban y las conversaciones que mantenían eran menos tensas y más amistosas. Ambos se encontraban cómodos con la situación, había costado casi dos años pero habían logrado entenderse como dos personas maduras, llegar a crear una relación casi de amistad, lejos de la tensión entre jefe y subordinada.

Cameron se había acercado aquella tarde a su despacho tras hablar con los padres del paciente. Había entrado con calma a su despacho, en medio de la oscuridad que siempre reinaba en la estancia y se había acercado a su mesa. House se encontraba sentado en su silla, mirándola mientras se aproximaba a él, llevaba días fijándose en ella, desde que habían sellado una especie de acuerdo silencioso de respetarse y disfrutar de la otra persona no podía evitar posar sus ojos en ella. Durante meses había evitado verla como una mujer, no se lo había permitido. Había hecho esfuerzos enormes para no mostrar interés en ella, para que no le resultara una persona interesante, pero a medida que Cameron se había abierto a él y él había dejado que ella entrara en su cabeza la idea se había diluido. Ella llegó hasta él y se quedó mirándole a los ojos, jugueteando con algo entre sus manos que él no acertó a ver, puesto que no bajó la vista en ningún momento.

- Vamos a celebrar lo de hoy. -dijo ella con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Él no contestó.- Quiero que vengas. Quiero que estés con nosotros.

- ¿Contigo? -preguntó él bromeando. Conocía a Cameron suficiente como para saber lo mucho que a ella le gustaban esos juegos.

- Conmigo. -contestó ella - Me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo... hoy.

Él sonrió y, resoplando, bajó la vista al suelo. Nunca se acostumbraría a aquel pequeño juego. Nunca se lo había dicho a ella, ni siquiera a Wilson, pero lo cierto era que Cameron era ya una parte de su vida que no podía obviar. Durante meses había querido evitarlo, pero ella se había colado en su existencia y él ya no quería que la abandonase. No era amor, quizá ni siquiera era cariño, seguramente se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que su vida no sería igual si faltara.

Se levantó de la silla apoyándose en su bastón. Anduvo hacia ella lentamente, como siempre lo hacía, y le habló en voz baja y sosegada, como también siempre hacía.

- Avisa a esos dos. Nos vamos a celebrarlo. Hoy me apetece emborracharme. Contigo. -ella sintió su cálida respiración contra su piel.

Cameron se sonrojó al comprobar cómo él había usado la misma táctica que ella para convencerle. Separándose de él de una vez se giró y se dirigió a la sala de diagnósticos para avisar a sus compañeros.

Para las doce de la noche ya habían bebido todos más de la cuenta. Chase y Foreman charlaban entre ellos sobre alguna clase de tema totalmente aburrido para Cameron y House, que se encontraban en un extremo de la mesa, uno al lado del otro, compartiendo una copa.

- ¿Y si sólo fuera una vez? -preguntaba él constantemente al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella. Cameron evitaba una y otra vez responder a su pregunta.- Me gustaría probarte. Lo sabes. A ti también te gustaría, llevas deseándolo desde que me conoces.

- House, estás borracho. -le cortó ella intentando rebajar la tensión.

- Tu también, Dra. Cameron. Casi -juntó los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha y los situó frente a sus ojos- tanto como yo. Ella bajó su mano de un empujón con la suya propia, haciendo que ambas cayeran sobre la mesa. La clara piel de Cameron resaltaba comparada con el dorado tono de la de él.

Ella apartó apresuradamente su mano de la de él, haciéndole ver que aquel gesto le resultaba incómodo, pero a House le faltó tiempo para cogerle la mano de nuevo bajo la mesa y acariciarla.

- Tu piel es suave. -le dijo entre hipos- Me gusta su color. -desvió la mirada hacia Chase y Foreman, que seguían hablando de algo imperceptible para los oídos de House, totalmente anulados por el alcohol- Creo que esos dos están ligando. -le dijo a Cameron en voz baja. Ella rió abiertamente, provocando que la sonrisa de él creciera, abarcando todo el ancho de su cara.

Cameron pensó que ellos también estaban haciéndolo, aunque quizá ni ella ni House lo verían de esa forma. Mientras que para House sus compañeros estaban ligando ellos únicamente estaban disfrutando de la noche. Apartó la mano de él, notaba el calor y el sudor que emanaban de su piel, House tenía las manos calientes y ella se sentía presa con él agarrándola de semejante manera. Levantó la mano hasta la copa que compartían y, pasando el dedo índice por el borde del vaso ancho le habló.

- ¿Vas a terminártela?

- Toda suya, Dra. Cameron.

Ella comenzó a beber lentamente el líquido que quedaba en el recipiente. House observó cómo su cuello se estiraba y su nuez se marcaba a través de su carne. Con el vaso en alto, apurando las últimas gotas de líquido, ella sacó la lengua y la rozó con los hielos, que caían sobre sus labios. Aquello resultó demasiado para House, que le arrebató el vaso de la mano y lo puso de nuevo sobre la mesa. Ella le miró fijamente, él apartó la vista de ella y, sacando la cartera del bolsillo de su americana, tiró dos billetes sobre la encimera de la mesa. Agarró a Cameron de la mano y la obligó a levantarse, tirando de ella hacia arriba. Los dos salieron a trompicones del estrecho espacio entre la mesa y la pared. Se detuvieron frente a Chase y Foreman, que seguían hablando entre ellos en lo que a House le pareció una conversación de novios.

- Siento romper el cálido momento. Cameron y yo nos marchamos. -giró la cabeza para mirarla, pero ella tenía la vista puesta en otra parte y le costaba mantener el equilibrio. House notó cómo Cameron se apoyaba ligeramente en él para seguir en pie. Estaba borracha, ni siquiera podía erguirse.

Foreman y Chase los miraron incrédulos. No entendían qué pasaba con ellos, tantas veces los habían visto discutir, enfadarse uno con el otro, dañarse, que ahora parecía increíble que se hubieran emborrachado juntos. Cameron miró a sus compañeros, no había podido hacerlo desde que se había sentado en la mesa porque el cuerpo de House se lo impedía, pero pudo comprobar que ellos no estaban borrachos, de hecho, con seguridad la conversación que habían mantenido había versado sobre medicina o sobre el último caso que habían llevado.

- Yo la llevo a casa. -dijo House con una sonrisa- Es mi cita y la acompañaré. Foreman intentó detenerlos, estaban los dos bebidos y House había llevado la moto. No era conveniente que ninguno de los dos condujera en ese estado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta los dos salían por la puerta, agarrados de la mano y riendo.

Ya en la calle Cameron se fijó en la moto de House. Ella nunca había tenido miedo a ir montada en una, incluso una vez lo había hecho en la de House, pero lo cierto es que aquel día ningunno de los dos estaba en condiciones de montarse en ella.

- House, tengo miedo, no quiero ir en moto. -dijo ella con voz temblorosa mientras se agarraba fuertemente a su mano.

- No iremos en moto, princesa. ¿Tan irresponsable crees que soy? Iremos andando hasta tu palacio, yo te acompaño. - le contestó mientras perdía el equilibrio y Cameron tenía que sujetarle para evitar que se cayera. Los dos rieron de nuevo al encontrarse solos, en aquel aparcamiento, bromeando y disfrutando de cada momento juntos.

Los dos comenzaron a andar por la calle que les llevaría a su destino. Siguieron el camino que marcaban las farolas por expreso deseo de House, que había agarrado a Cameron del brazo y la llevaba por la acera como si fuera una persona importante, luciéndola, sin importarle que nadie compartiera espacio con ellos. Anduvieron durante un buen rato, la noche era fría pero ninguno de los dos sintió la falta de calor. El alcohol ayudaba a que la temperatura de sus cuerpos no descendiera, además de que cada pocos metros uno de los dos tropezaba, haciendo que el otro tuviera que ayudarle a levantarse. Las caracajadas se sucedieron durante todo el trayecto, sin importarles que no fueran horas para gritar en la calle o reirse a gran volumen en una zona residencial. Ella se quedó paralizada cuando, tras uno de los múltiples ataques de risa, él se puso serio y habló.

- Nunca te había visto reir así. A decir verdad, nunca te había visto reir. -dijo él seriamente.

- Yo tampoco te había visto reir a ti. Me gusta. -ella contestó reprimiendo una carcajada. Aquello resultaba completamente absurdo. Habían necesitado varias copas, muchas, de alcohol y dos años para conseguir llegar a ese punto de sinceridad y comprensión. Se encontraba muy a gusto junto a él, se encontraba de la manera de la que había deseado encontrarse durante aquella cita en el restaurante. Quizá en aquella ocasión ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para aquello, el tiempo les había puesto a cada uno en su sitio y los acontacimentos habían hecho que llegaran a compenetrarse casi perfectamente.

Tras andar por las calles un rato más House se paró en seco y levantó la vista. Alzando un brazo como quien enseña una obra de arte o descubre algo; espetó:

- Hemos llegado. Nuestro destino.

- ¡Pero si esta es tu casa! -gritó ella doblándose hacia adelante por la risa.

- Sí, bueno, me gusta más que la tuya. ¿Quieres entrar?

Ella asintió con firmeza, no deseaba que su noche con él acabara ahí y de esa manera, si hubiera podido elegir habría querido seguir toda su vida así con él. En aquellos momentos lo adoraba, lo quería más de lo que lo había hecho desde que lo conoció, era su hombre perfecto, igual de maleducado y bruto, pero gracioso y cariñoso. Ella siempre había intuido que House guardaba para sí una personalidad suave y tierna, que no dejaba a la vista para evitar salir dañado, para que nadie aprovechara su debilidad para lastimarle. Se sintió afortunada de compartir aquello con él, de comprobar que en aquel momento él confiaba tanto en ella que estaba dispuesto a mostrarse en esencia, a regalarle su verdadero carácter.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella se acercó a él con pasos temblorosos. Alzó la cabeza hasta que sus labios se situaron a la altura de su cara y besó su mejilla con ternura.

-Me muero por entrar. -le contestó, las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca.

Él tiró de ella, aún con sus manos agarradas y la llevó hasta la puerta de entrada. Nerviosamente, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin saber por qué las manos no le respondían en aquellos momentos, pensó que seguramente sería a causa del alcohol, aunque también podía tener que ver con que Cameron se encontraba tan a su lado que sentía su calor contra su cuerpo. Al intentar insertar la llave en la cerradura el manojo cayó de sus manos, provocando que Cameron se agachara para recogerlo del suelo. Al levantarse de nuevo los ojos de los dos se encontraron por unos segundos. House recuperó sus llaves de la mano de ella.

- Gracias, Dra. No sé qué haría sin usted. -ella le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras él reía entre dientes.

House abrió la puerta de su casa y alargó la mano para encender las luces, pero un golpe seco en su brazo hizo que el miembro cayera de nuevo, colgante, paralelo a su cuerpo, ella no parecía desear que las luces estuvieran encendidas. Cameron empujó ligeramente su espalda para que él entrara en la oscuridad del piso, él tropezó por las prisas, haciendo que ella tuviera que sujetarle de la cintura para que no se cayera.

- Recuérdame que no vuelva a salir con un cojo que se tropieza en su propia casa. - bromeó ella cuando los dos habían entrado. Se sintió aliviada al oirle reir a él, no le había sentado mal el comentario, ella había temido que tratar el problema de su pierna lo pondría a la defensiva, como siempre lo hacía.

Él volvió a intentar encender las luces pero Cameron se lo impidió de nuevo. Se acercó a él, juntando su cara a la suya. Acarició su piel, su barba, respiró junto a sus labios y, de un solo golpe, lo aprisionó contra la puerta. House se sentía sin escapatoria, contra la espalda tenía la madera, contra su pecho a Cameron poseída por el alcohol. Pensó en ello. Realmente, no se le ocurría mejor situación en la que estar.

- ¿Te morías por entrar, eh? -preguntó él con la respiración entrecortada.

- Tú querías probarme. -dijo ella tras rozar sus labios con los de él, sin besarle, únicamente dejándole probar una mínima parte de su esencia.

- Me encantaría. -él acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, sintiendo su calor y el sabor a alcohol que aún mantenía en su boca. Respiró profundamente mientras acariciaba sus labios con los suyos. Tiró el bastón a un lado para tener las dos manos libres y poder recorrer su espalda con tiento, notando cada hueso de su cuerpo, sintiendo cómo vibraba bajo su tacto. Continuó besándola, le encantaba sentirla junto a él, haciendo que ella se diera por completo, fundiéndose en un beso que deseaba que fuera interminable. Tras varios minutos juntos se separaron, Cameron se recorrió los labios con la lengua, recogiendo los últimos restos del beso.

- Ha sido... -comenzó él a decir.

- Shhhhh, aún no digas nada. -le cortó ella mientras volvía a acercarse a él y le besaba de nuevo.

A los pocos minutos ella tiraba de él por el pasillo y lo llevaba hasta su dormitorio, dispuesta a que él la probara, que hiciera con ella todo lo que deseara, no se lo había dicho, pero ella también se moría por descubrir su cuerpo, sus caricias, descubrirle a él.

A la mañana siguiente House despertó en su cama, tapado hasta la cintura con las sábanas. Oyó el ruido del agua en el cuarto de baño, vio las cosas de Cameron sobre una silla. Sonrió al recordar lo sucedido. Habían pasado toda la noche en la cama, habian hecho el amor varias veces durante aquellas horas. Él sabía que, al igual que a él, a ella el efecto del alcohol se le había pasado hacía tiempo y que muchas de las caricias y besos que se habían brindado no habian tenido nada que ver con el alcohol. Vio desde la cama cómo ella salía del cuerto de baño. La miró a los ojos, intentando adivinar lo que decían. Ella sonrió y le tiró la toalla que llevaba entre las manos.

- No me mires así. Me da vergüenza. -le dijo riendo.

- Ayer no tenías vergüenza. -contestó él apartándose la toalla de la cara.

- House... lo de ayer... - él asintió, sabía lo que ella iba a decir- No debería repetirse. Trabajo para ti, no es justo ni correcto. -el continuó asintiendo- Lo de anoche fue... increíble.

Él no retiró sus ojos de los de ella. Sabía que tenía razón, no era lo correcto. Ella aún tenía que terminar sus años bajo la tutoría de House, aún era su alumna. No sería bueno para ninguno de los dos que aquello siguiera adelante, especialmente si tener las ideas claras.

- Yo no te quiero, Cameron. Puede que me gustes, pero no estoy enamorado de ti. -le dijo él repentinamente y con sinceridad mientras ella le miraba.

- Lo sé. Por eso no debería repetirse. -él asintió y le sonrió. Quizá no se repetiría, pero aquella noche habían cruzado una línea, nunca más volverían a mirarse con las mismas caras, no podrían. Él nunca podría olvidar su cuerpo desnudo ni cómo le había acariciado durante toda la noche. En su interior él sabía que nadie en los últimos años había mostrado tanto amor hacia él únicamente con las manos y la boca. Cameron le había hecho sentirse querido y amado. Le había hecho sentir algo que creía muerto desde hacía tiempo.

Ella se mantuvo apoyada en el quicio de la puerta del baño. Vio cómo él apartaba las sábanas de su cuerpo desnudo y se levantaba pesadamente de la cama. No tenía su bastón a mano, lo habían tirado junto a la puerta la noche antes, por lo que tuvo que cojear hasta donde ella estaba. Cuando llegó a su altura la miró de nuevo, repasó cada facción de su cara con ternura. Ahora sí, sentía verdadero cariño por aquella mujer, había pasado mucho junto a ella y en aquellos momentos sentía que era la única capaz de comprenderle, pero una relación entre ellos no podía ser. Cameron sonrió, levantó un brazo y acarició su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

- Lo de anoche fue... -él reprodujo la misma frase que ella había usado momentos antes- maravilloso.

Rozando su brazo desnudo contra el de ella se introdujo en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Cuando salió, ya duchado, Cameron no estaba. Había recogido todas sus cosas y se había marchado de su habitación y de su vida. Sonrió al fijar su mirada en la cama deshecha. Quizá ella se hubiera marchado, pero no sería tan fácil eliminar el recuerdo de aquella noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Aquella mañana los dos fueron a trabajar por separado. Ella había desaparecido de su habitación, se había marchado sin ni siquiera despedirse. A House no le importaba ese pequeño detalle, después de toda una noche con ella iba a volver a verla en el hospital, ni siquiera tendría que echarla de menos. Pensó en lo más importante mientras se encaminaba hacia el PPTH en su moto: entre Cameron y él no había nada. Los dos, a buen seguro, fingirían que no había sucedido nada, que seguían tratándose igual que siempre, pero los dos sabían que lo de la noche anterior había significado más que simple sexo. House pensó en ella durante todo el camino al hospital; quizá se habían equivocado, quizá no había sido todo más que un error, pero al recordar lo que ambos sintieron abrazados sobre su cama le hacía abandonar toda clase de dudas al respecto. Había quedado muy claro que la relación no podía continuar, los dos lo habían acordado, pero de ninguna manera algo que le había hecho sentir así podría haber sido un error.

Entró con buena cara por la puerta del hospital, saludó a Cuddy, sorprendida por el cambio en su médico más rebelde.

- Buen día para un revolcón al sol con algún apuesto médico del hospital, Dra. Cuddy. -le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Es que te ofreces voluntario? -preguntó ella.

House levantó el labio superior en señal de asco.

- ¿Por qué me odias, Dra. Cuddy? -preguntó con sorna.

Ella le tiró la carpeta de su nuevo caso contra el pecho y lo dejó allí de pie, mirándola mientras se alejaba.

No era del todo extraño ver a House de mejor humor, alguna vez lo había visto aparecer por allí con su típico carácter más tratable que de costumbre, normalmente tras una noche de sexo pagado o una buena mano de póker. House caminó hasta el ascensor, mezclándose con el resto de médicos y personal que abarrotaban la cabina. Esperó pacientemente a que llegara a su piso y se abrieran las puertas. La campana del piso de Diagnósticos sonó y el pesado metal se abrió en dos mitades, revelando, a lo lejos, la silueta de Cameron, quien miraba con interés hacia el final del pasillo cada vez que las puertas se abrían. La vio hablar con una enfermera a lo lejos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a House salir del ascensor, él la miraba también, sin sonreir, pero fijamente a los ojos mientras se aproximaba a donde ella estaba por el pasillo. Llegó hasta donde ella cojeando y con su mochila colgada de un hombro. No le dijo nada, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara con él en el departamento y se reuniera con sus compañeros. Le gustó lo que sintió cuando la vio allí, esperando a que él apareciera. Había creído que al verla sentiría que debía rechazarla y tratarla como si nada hubieses sucedido, creía que aquel era el plan por las dos partes, pero lo cierto es que le había gustado la sensación de verla después de haberse despertado con ella aquella mañana. Le gustaba la complicidad que compartían.

Los cuatro discutieron el caso al detalle, el diferencial duró más de media hora, durante la cual tanto House como Cameron procuraron anteponer la profesionalidad a lo personal y comportarse como venían haciéndolo durante las pasadas semanas. No parecía una situación difícil de manejar; él se mostraba tan arisco como siempre con ella y los demás, ella, meticulosa y perfeccionista, se afanaba en que nada cambiara en su relación.

De aquella manera transcurrieron los días, una semana, dos semanas. House había conseguido remontarse a su antiguo comportamiento, para él Cameron no parecía tener problemas para hacer lo mismo; al igual que él, su comportamiento era correcto, sin problemas. House se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que había sobrellevado el haberse acostado con ella. La mayor parte de las veces evitaba cualquier clase de relación con nadie para no involucrarse demasiado. Quizá Wilson era el único que conocía ese rasgo de su carácter, pero lo cierto era que el rechazo que experimentaba hacia cualquier persona y mujer que alguna vez llegara a significar algo para él era la consecuencia de no querer salir lastimado nunca más. El día posterior a su encuentro con Cameron temió no ser capaz de superar lo que había sentido. Sabía que no era amor, pero sí había habido un entendimiento mutuo y mucho cariño, lo que hacía que se cruzara la frontera que él tantas veces había puesto entre los dos; tuvo miedo de que aquel sentimiento lo arrastrara al abismo de nuevo, lo arrancara de su soledad y lo llevara hacia sí para después destrozarlo. Al fin y al cabo, no conocía a Cameron y ni siquiera se había planteado, no se lo había permitido, pensar en cómo sería una relación entre ellos. Cameron le gustaba, le excitaba, pero su deseo era dejarlo en ese punto. Se sintió también aliviado al comprobar que para ella no había sido distinto. Ninguno de los días posteriores mencionaron el tema ni ella le pidió nada, más parecía que aquello no había sucedido nunca, salvo por la confianza y el secreto que ambos guardaban.

No fue que los muros de House se derrumbaron hasta un mes después de la noche de la celebración. Foreman y Cameron discutían un diferencial con House en la sala de Diagnósticos. Chase continuaba haciendo unas pruebas urgentes que revelarían algunos datos sobre su nuevo paciente y no tardaría en aparecer, por lo que House les había pedido que comenzaran con los síntomas. Pocos minutos después House y Cameron se enzarzaban en una de sus habituales batallas verbales sobre la conveniencia moral del tratamiento. House nunca se lo había confesado a nadie, pero lo cierto es que adoraba llevarla hasta aquel terreno. La mayoría de las veces él compartía su opinión, pero nunca la expresaba, le haría parecer débil y vulnerable. En cambio, tiraba de ella una y otra vez hasta que la ponía de los nervios. Le planteaba dilemas morales que luchaban frontalemnte con los médicos, los mismos dilemas que él había tenido de joven, a su edad. La miraba fijamente mientras discutían, sonriendo en su interior, disfrutando de cada uno de los gestos de su cara, gozando mientras veía cómo el enfado crecía en ella y Cameron no lo dejaba salir.

- ¿Quieres que le induzcamos un coma baribitúrico sin que se lo digamos? -preguntó ella en voz alta.

- Sí, Cameron. No vas a matarla, no vas a sentirte culpable toda la vida. Cuddy no va a echarte la culpa si la diña. -ella suspiró y apretó las manos en los bolsillos.

- Me opongo, House. Es injusto y es...

Él levantó las cejas en señal de pregunta.

- Es cruel. No tienes su permiso para hacerlo.

- Como si eso importara. -contestó él mirando a cualquier parte menos a la cara de ella. -¿Vas a impedírmelo? Tengo más fuerza que tú, lo sabes. -sonrió al contestarle, intentando que ella cediera ante el gesto. Sabía que cuando le sonreía ella se daba por vencida.

Cameron se adelantó hasta él.

- No voy a permitírtelo, House. No tienes derecho a...-se quedó callada. House tenía siempre derecho a todo. Había algo en su carácter que le daba potestad para hacer lo que quisiera y que nadie lo tomara en cuenta o le perdonara después.

Los dos se miraron mientras respiraban entrecortadamente. La tension se mezclaba con el enfado, el pecho de Cameron subía y bajaba con rapidez, House se mordía el centro del labio inferior.

Foreman miraba a los dos médicos discutir fervientemente, había asistido muchas veces a sus batallas y las disfrutaba. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente y le gustaba ver a Cameron rendirse frente a su jefe, ignorando siempre si ella lo hacía por debilidad, porque le había convencido o porque estaba enamorada de él. Vio cómo los dos se juntaban peligrosamente. Pensó que quizá hubieran olvidado que él se encontraba allí, en la misma sala, siendo testigo de la lucha que se traían entre manos. Observó cómo el pulso de los dos se aceleraba a medida que se acercaban el uno al otro, sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros de rozarse, el enfado creciendo en ambos hasta enrojecer su piel. Cuando creyó que aquello iba a reventar tosió ligeramente para hacerse notar. Los dos médicos callaron y se quedaron inmóviles, en el mismo sitio donde estaban. Miraron los dos a Foreman, que les observaba a los lejos, con una expresión entre sorpresa y orgullo.

Sin darse ninguno de los tres cuenta Chase entró brúscamente en la sala. Anduvo hasta donde ellos y, haciéndose sitio entre House y Cameron y la mesa, se sentó en la silla que le correspondía. Él no se percató, pero en su paso empujó a Cameron, golpeándole con el brazo en la espalda y haciendo que ella perdiera el equilbrio, cayendo directamente hacia la persona que tenía al frente.

Sin mediar palabra House la sujetó por la cintura para evitar que cayera. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella en el momento en que posó sus manos sobre su bata, se miraron fijamente, su vista clavada en la de ella. Se mantuvieron así unos momentos, algo les impedía soltarse, él con sus manos en su cintura, ella con las suyas apoyadas en sus antebrazos. Ella vivió la fusión del amor y de la lucha: el deseo. El recordó su olor y su respiración caliente contra su piel. Repasó su cara, su sonrisa, el constante gesto de autoprotección que ella siempre tenía en el rostro. Cameron respiraba contra su cara, aún tenía el pulso acelerado, podía oler su aliento, amargo por la vicodina. Mirándole aún a los ojos imaginó sus labios de nuevo sobre los suyos, tiernos y suaves, carnosos, vivos. Él disfrutó rodeando su cintura, había querido hacerlo desde que ella lo aprisionó contra su puerta, había querido llevar el el control desde entonces.

Foreman volvió a toser, los dos se separaron, no supieron cuánto tiempo habían pasado en aquella posición, para ellos había sido quizá un segundo, pero el más intenso que habían vivido. Cameron se estiró la bata.

- Perdón, House. -comenzó ella- He tropezado. -él asintió ligeramente sin apartar su vista de ella- Supongo que podemos inducirle el coma. Nos permitirá hacerle algunas pruebas.

Ella se giró y anduvo hasta la mesa, se sentó en su asiento y bajó la vista al suelo. No pudo comprobar el semblante de House, tenía demasiada vergüenza como para levantar la mirada y comprobar qué hacían sus compañeros. Unos segundos después oyó a House continuar con los síntomas de la paciente. Diez minutos después los tres salían de la sala con una lista interminable de pruebas que hacerle y la orden de que la paciente entrara en coma.

Desde aquel momento en la sala de Diagnósticos las cosas cambiaron para los dos. A House le pareció que la fuerza que creía tener para soportar aquello flaqueaba. Desde luego, los días y semanas posteariores a su encuentro con Cameron había podido comportarse con normalidad y control porque no había entrado en contacto con el estímulo de su nerviosismo, pero desde encuentro fortuito en la sala de diagnósticos no podía evitar pensar en su mirada cuando él la sujetó. Cada día la seguía por los pasillos con la vista, observaba su figura y se sorprendía de encontrarse a sí mismo mirándola durante minutos. Él supuso que ella ignoraba aquello, no había dado ninguna muestra de que lo sucedido días atrás le importara o le causara problemas, pero lo cierto era que para él estaba siendo casi un suplicio contenerse las ganas de besarla. Lo había deseado en el momento en el que agarró por la cintura, la habría besado allí mismo como si fuera un acto reflejo, había querido volver a sentirla contra su cuerpo una vez más, recuperar aquella extraordinaria sensación de la noche pasada.

Cameron fue consciente de los deseos de House cuando, mientras realizaba una resonancia a la paciente con Foreman él habló con ella en la cabina de ordenadores.

- Y... ¿vas a decirme qué pasa con vosotros dos? -preguntó el médico recostándose en la silla.

- ¿Qué pasa con quiénes? -Cameron mantenía la mirada al frente

- Vamos, Cameron, no disimules conmigo. Entre tú y House. -continuó Foreman con una sonrisa en los labios y frotándose las manos.

Ella no contestó, pero el vello de su cuerpo entero se erizó y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Procuró seguir pulsando las teclas del aparato de resonancias aún con dedos temblorosos.

- ¿Has visto cómo te mira? -Foreman se reclinó aún más en su silla. - Chica... nunca le había visto mirar así a nadie.

Cameron sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. Creía que el tema con House estaba solucionado. No podía ser que él se comportara así, traería demasiados problemas para los dos. Incluso Foreman lo había notado. Quién sabe cuántas personas más lo habrían hecho.

- Esta mañana lo comentaba con Chase... -habló de nuevo él.

- ¿¡Chase¿Pero qué...? -preguntó ella airada. Pensó que sus compañeros eran unos auténticos bocazas, ni siquiera les había dicho nada del asunto y ya lo estaban comentando.

- Bueno, nos preocupamos por nuestros compañeros. No queríamos molestarte.

- Lo sé, Foreman. -se excusó ella por su reacción- No me gusta que se hable de mí a mis espaldas. Disculpa. -ella se levantó y abandonó la sala, dejando al médico solo para terminar las pruebas.

Cameron anduvo un rato por los pasillos del hospital. En realidad no sabía qué pensar, no sabía si creer a Foreman o no, si fiarse de lo que veían otros ojos o de los suyos propios, que no veían nada. Reflexionó. Quizá había intentado negar todo lo evidente, quizá House lo estuviera haciendo. También pensó en lo sincero que pareció aquella mañana, cuando ambos acordaron que todo quedaría allí. Él no había mencionado el asunto, ni siquiera había realizado un pequeño comentario sarcástico al respecto, ella había creído que el problema estaba solucionado. Pero Foreman la había hecho dudar. Tras recorrer varios pasillos y plantas se encontró, casi sin quererlo, en la puerta de su despacho. Necesitaba hablar con él, saber qué se traía entre manos con respecto a ella.

Entró por la puerta sin llamar, él estaba en su silla sentado, mirando por la ventana. La vio reflejada en el cristal y giró la silla para mirarla. No la saludó, nunca lo hacía. Ella se acercó hasta su mesa y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

- Quiero hablar contigo. -dijo Cameron suavemente.

Él levantó la barbilla con un gesto seco para darle el consentimiento para hablar, la escucharía.

- House... Foreman y Chase han estado hablando. De nosotros.

- ¡Qué interesante tema¿Y qué te han contado? Dime, dime. -le contestó fingiendo curiosidad y sonriendo.

- House, no bromees. Hablan de nosotros¿es que no te importa? -le preguntó ella decepcionada.

- ¿Es que hay un nosotros, Dra. Cameron? Creo que quedamos en que no lo había.

Ella bajó la vista al suelo.

- En eso quedamos. -contestó ella con voz triste. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionada. Estar con House era lo que más había querido durante meses y ahora los dos se lo negaban.

- Bueno¿y qué dicen¿Me lo vas a contar o se lo pregunto yo? -se levantó rápidamente de su silla, fingiendo querer ir en busca de los otros dos médicos para hablar con ellos. Ella le sujetó la muñeca con su mano y levantó la vista hasta él, lo miró a los ojos. Ella suspiró, cogiendo aire para hablar.

- Dicen que... dicen que me miras. -confesó al fin, volviendo a bajar la vista y separando sus miradas. Soltó su muñeca.

- Y tú temes que sea verdad. -afirmó él tajante. Ella asintió levemente, realizando un gesto casi imperceptible.

Él levantó la vista al techo, se mordió el labio inferior. La miró una vez más, seguía con la mirada baja, sin querer enfrentarse a él. Las manos le temblaban, las tenía sobre las piernas, el pelo le caía sobre la cara. House la observó desde arriba, le pareció frágil y fuerte a la vez. Había acudido allí a preguntárselo, ese era un signo de fortaleza, había tenido el valor de tratar por primera vez el tema desde aquella noche. La admiraba, la admiraba mucho, por todo el valor que ella pensaba que no tenía pero que él sí sabía que existía. Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos hasta que situó su pierna izquierda a la par de su hombro. Bajó la mano hasta él y lo apretó ligeramente. Con tiento, dobló un poco el cuerpo apoyándose en su bastón hasta que estaba a suficiente distancia como para que ella le oyera hablar en voz baja.

- Tienen razón. Es verdad. -le dijo sonriendo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica al oirle decirlo. El pulso se le aceleró y las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Habían acordado que no iba a suceder nada más, pero aquellas palabras la hicieron vibrar, recordar, sentir de nuevo. No sabía cómo pero por fin había oído esas palabras de la boca de House, lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando. No se atrevió a levantar la vista del suelo hasta unos momentos después, cuando él ya se había marchado sigilosamente del despacho.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

"Tienen razón. Es verdad". No podía quitarse aquella frase del pensamiento. No había vuelto a ver a House aquel día, él había desaparecido de su propio despacho, dejándola a ella allí, sola con la confesión. Ella había terminado de hacer algunas pruebas y se había marchado a casa, queriendo evitar encontrarse con él de nuevo, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a la nueva situación. Los dos habían acordado no repetir lo sucedido la noche de la celebración, pero también era cierto que entre ellos se palpaba una tensión continua, eran los dos como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar.

Cameron llegó a casa cansada, su deseo habría sido no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado aquel día, pero las frases se amontonaban en su cabeza, no podía dejar de repetir lo que House le había dicho ni tampoco podía evitar pensar en que Foreman y Chase se habían dado cuenta de que su jefe le miraba de manera diferente. Desde luego, no era vergüenza lo que sentía, no le importaba que los demás conocieran que ella tuviera una relación con House, lo que le preocupaba era que tras todos los esfuerzos que habían llevado a cabo no habían conseguido mantener la distancia que ambos se habían prometido. Que personas ajenas a ellos se hubieran percatado de que su relación sobrepasaba lo meramente profesional significaba que, en contra de su deseo, había algo entre ellos dos que los demás eran capaces de ver, algo real, y que ninguno podía controlar.

Mientras descansaba tumbada en el sillón una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Le preocupaba la situación, pero también le atraía poderosamente el hecho de que House no pudiera dejar de mirarla. Si ella hubiera dejado libres sus instintos y no hubiera sido tan rígida al controlar sus propios sentimientos ella también le habría mirado una y otra vez. Recordó el día en el que Chase la empujó en la sala de diagnósticos y ella cayó en brazos de House. No habían hablado de aquel día, no sabía cómo se había sentido él, pero sabía que en ese momento ella deseó besarle más que nada en el mundo. Con él sujetándola para que no cayese había rememorado la noche que habían pasado juntos, su olor y su fuerza al agarrarla. Durante días había fantaseado con volver a tener algo con él, revivir las veces que habían hecho el amor la primera noche, pero su mente intentaba no recordar aquello. Era una relación imposible, los dos lo habían acordado, debía controlar sus instintos respecto a él o no sería capaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. Siguió pensando en aquello durante un buen rato, recostada en su sofá. Aquella noche ni siquiera cenó, se desvistió y se metió en la cama para descansar hasta el día siguiente con sólo un pensamiento en su cabeza: House.

A la mañana siguiente ella llegó tarde a trabajar. No había dormido en toda la noche, dando vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. No encontraba una solución, lo lógico y lo más acertado sería mantener su acuerdo, comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado y dejar que el tiempo curase todo y que los llevara a los dos al estado en el que se encontraban antes del sucedido. Por otra parte, la atracción que sentía por él le resultaba demasiado para sobrellevar. Durante muchos meses había podido controlar sus sentimientos, él había afirmado no quererla ni querer nada con ella, pero todo se había complicado la mañana tras la celebración. Él había demostrado que había disfrutado la noche tanto como ella y había casi afirmado que ella le gustaba.Todo aquello la descolocaba. Ella le quería, a él ella le gustaba, pero no podían estar juntos. Y sin embargo, ella era lo que más quería en esos momentos, estar con él.

Con aquellos pensamientos demenciales haciéndose dueños de su mente se dirigió al ascensor, dispuesta a enfrentarse a un nuevo día junto a él. En el momento en el que entró alguien se puso tras ella y entró también, acompañándola. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando, con la vista en el suelo, vio la punta de su bastón y el protector de goma sobre la moqueta de la cabina. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, levantó la vista y le miró. Él apretó el botón y el ascensor se cerró, comenzó a subir.

- Buenos días, Cameron. -dijo él sonriendo.

- Buenos días, House.

- Hace mucho que no hablamos tú y yo. ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

- House, no hace falta que me des conversación... yo... -tartamudeó ella. Era una situación extraña, era casi la primera vez que se encontraban solos tras su encuentro.

Él sonrió con malicia, rió entre dientes y, levantando el bastón pulsó el botón de emergencia del ascensor. Se paró en seco, Cameron se sorprendió ante la actitud de House. Ella sabía que con frecuenca el ascensor le servía como sala de reuniones, lo había detenido varias veces con el resto de miembros del equipo y con Wilson, pero no con ella. Lo miró con cara de asombro, el estómago le dio un vuelco cuando él la miró y se acercó a ella cojeando, con el bastón colgando del antebrazo para tener las dos manos libres. A escasos centímetros de ella rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y la empujo contra la pared de la cabina. Apretó hasta que sus pechos estaban completamente unidos, sintiendo la respiración del otro.

- A veces me gusta aprisionar a alguien contra algo. -le confesó él en voz baja, casi un susurro.

- House... dijimos que... -comenzó ella.

- Dijimos muchas cosas, Cameron. -acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó lentamente, acariciando su piel- Me importa una mierda nuestro acuerdo, no aguanto más.

Ella se sentía incapaz de responderle, la tenía contra la pared, agarrada por la cintura y no dejaba de besarla una y otra vez, suavemente, con ternura. Cameron no tenía escapatoria ni deseaba tenerla, se sentía mejor que nunca, en sus brazos, con sus labios recorriendo los suyos, la piel de su cara, su cuello. No pudo evitar levantar los brazos y acariciarle la cara con las manos, recorriendo la forma de su mandíbula y sintiendo su barba.

- Me encanta que no te afeites. -dijo ella entre besos. Él rio levemente y contestó a su afirmación.

- ¿Por qué crees que no lo hago? -la apretó aún más contra sí y la besó profundamente, haciendo que ella temblara y creyera que las piernas no iban a aguantarle. No le importó, él la tenía agarrada con tanta fuerza que con seguridad no iba a caer.

Él dejó caer su bastón hasta su mano y, levantándolo, pulsó el botón para que el viaje se reanudara. El ascensor continuó subiendo, Cameron miraba los númeron encenderse en el panel uno tras otro.

- House, llegamos... -le avisó ella sin respiración; él tenía sus labios contra los de ella, cerraba su boca, casi sin dejarle articular palabra.

Él se separó de Cameron con una sonrisa en los labios. Se situó a un lado de la cabina, como si no hubiera pasado nada y se preparó para que las puertas se abrieran.

- Arréglate, Cameron. Tienes una pinta horrible. -ella se peinó con los dedos y se bajó la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Él se la había subido ligeramente al agarrarla por la cintura para poder acariciarla sin ropa.

Las puertas se abrieron al llegar al piso donde se encontraba Diagnósticos para revelar la cara de Cuddy mirándoles fijamente al verles. Cameron bajó la vista al suelo al ver a su jefa, House rió entre dientes y se preparó para el rapapolvo.

- ¿Qué narices ha pasado ahí dentro? El ascensor ha estado parado varios minutos. ¿House...? -preguntó Cuddy con enfado. Cameron continuaba con la vista en el suelo.

- Estábamos discutiendo. -le contestó House haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a Cameron- Ha llegado tarde. Ya sabes lo buen jefe que soy, me preocupo porque se cumplan las horas de trabajo. -continuó House mintiendo- Cameron, ve al departamente y empieza a trabajar, que no se repita.

Cameron abandonó a House y Cuddy en el pasillo del hospital y se dirigió a Diagnósticos. Había sentido tanta vergüenza al ver a Cuddy al salir del ascensor que no se había atrevido ni a mirarla. Al entrar en la sala y ver el despacho de House vacío, recordar dónde estaba él y dónde había estado no pudo evitar llevarse los dedos a la boca y recorrer sus labios con ellos. Aún sentía el sabor de sus besos en su boca y deseaba volver a sentir su piel contra la suya.

- ¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que me estás mintiendo, House? -preguntó Cuddy incriminatoriamente.

- Bueno... -comenzó él levantando la vista al techo- también podría decirte que estábamos follando, pero eso tampoco te lo creerías. Así que decide qué opción te gusta más. -le guiñó un ojo y la dejó allí, en el pasillo, esperando otra explicación mientras veía cómo llegaba cojeando hasta su departamento.

Al final del día Cameron caminaba por el pasillo ojeando unos resultados y camino de Diagnósticos cuando oyó la voz de su jefe gritarle.

- ¡Cameron! -le vio cojear hasta ella. Su mano apretaba el mango del bastón, le miraba con cara de enfado, a los ojos, traspasándole. - ¿Por qué no das nunca la cara? Eres una cobarde. Cuddy casi nos pilla en el ascensor y la niña lo único que sabe hacer es mirar al suelo y salir con el rabo entre las piernas.

Ella sintió su mundo derrumbarse. No entendía qué pasaba con él, por qué se comportaba de aquella manera con ella. No dejaba de mirarla fijamente, su yugular sobresalía en su cuello y las venas se marcaban en su frente.

- ¿Sabes todas las mentiras que he tenido que contarle a Cuddy? -preguntó él abriendo los ojos y levantando el mentón.

- Lo siento... yo... tú me diste permiso para irme.

- Si, claro y como siempre hay que hacerme caso tú lo haces. Se ve que os tengo bien entrenados. -se dio la vuelta gruñendo, sin explicarle nada más.

Cameron se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba de ella y entraba en su despacho cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Estaba decepcionada, humillada, ignoraba qué quería él en aquellos momentos. House era misterioso en muchos aspectos, pero ella había creido entenderle en las últimas horas. Creyó que lo sucedido en el ascensor había dejado claro hacia dónde tomarían rumbo las cosas. Se mantuvo de pie, sin responder a nada, durante unos momentos. Creyó verle aún en frente de ella, enfadado, ofendido, pareciendo que iba a matarla con la mirada. No se sentía triste ni dañada, únicamente no sabía cómo tomarse todo lo sucedido ni cómo reaccionar frente a él cuando le viera la siguiente vez.

Cuando llegó a su casa aquella noche volvió a repetir lo qe había hecho el día anterior. Se tumbó en su sofá y pensó. El día antes tenía dudas acerca de qué querría él respecto a ella, ahora sus dudas era acerca de qué habría podido hacer ella para que él se hubiera enfadado tanto. Sintió que no le comprendía, no sabía qué quería ni qué deseaba respecto a ella. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado con nadie y menos con ella. Horas antes la había mimado como nadie lo había hecho dentro del ascensor y en aquellos momentos se negaba incluso a mirarla a la cara. Todo era completamente incomprensible. Intentó entenderlo, estudiar por qué él se comportaba así, por qué quería jugar al perro y el gato con ella, pero no lo lograba. Le había parecido tan sincero la noche que se acostaron y tan cariñoso en su encuentro en el ascensor que el enfado de aquella tarde incluso le pareció irreal. Incluso llegó a imaginar que aquello nunca había pasado y que él seguiría comportándose con ella como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

Se metió en la cama rumiando la idea en su cabeza. Estaba enfadado con ella, no lo entendía.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cameron se sintió extraña al entrar aquella mañana al departamento de Diagnósticos. Tras el enfado que había mostrado House el día anterior no sabía cómo comportarse; ignoraba si él seguiría enfadado con ella o no, incluso ignoraba si el enfado había sido real o él lo había fingido para llevar a cabo algún plan. Se sentó pesadamente en su silla a la espera de que sus compañeros aparecieran. Había llegado inusualmente temprano, antes que de costumbre; Foreman y Chase no aparecerían hasta media hora más tarde y House nunca entraba a trabajar antes de las diez. Aquella mañana no le apetecía ni preparar el café, lo que realmente le apetecía era pensar en todo y en nada, estar sola algunos momentos más en la sala, pensar en él una y otra vez. Nunca se cansaba de hacerlo.

A los cuarenta minutos de llegar ella a trabajar apareció Foreman por la puerta. Se le veía apresurado, ella miró al reloj y comprobó que su compañero llegaba tarde. Él miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo había visto llegar a esas horas. Cameron lo tranquilizó.

- Nadie ha llegado aún. Ni siquiera Chase. Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo. -bromeó con él.

- Buenos días, Cameron. -contestó Foreman aliviado- Me alegro de que no haya nadie aún. Llevo toda la semana retrasándome. Sé que a House no le importa, pero Cuddy...

- Ella tampoco ha pasado por aquí. He estado sola. -contestó ella intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

- He oído que ayer discutiste con House. ¿Algo importante? -preguntó él con curiosidad. Levantó las cejas y miró fijamente a Cameron.

Ella sintió que le corazón le daba un vuelco. Podía mentir en aquello, muchas veces había afirmado cosas que no eran verdad, pero en esos momentos le pareció que todo lo sucedido era demasiado importante. Estaba muy nerviosa, creyendo que Foreman se daría cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza del mismo modo que había sido capaz de ver cómo House la miraba. Cameron decidió en aquellos momentos sorprender a su compañero y confesar más de lo que él mismo pensaba que ella haría. Cuando más confiada la encontrara menos suspicaz estaría él.

- Hablé con él sobre lo que me dijiste. -Foreman se sorprendió al oirla decir aquello.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que le hablaste con él de...? -no le hizo falta terminar la frase. Los dos sabían de qué hablaban.

- Le dije que Chase y tú habíais notado que él me miraba de manera diferente desde hace un tiempo. -tosió al terminar la frase. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero sin saber cómo, conseguía mostrarse tranquila exteriormente. La mirada y los gestos de Foreman cada vez la intranquilizaban más. Su compañero no parecía muy cómodo con la idea de que ella hubiera confesado a su jefe que ellos hablaban de él y de sus posibles relaciones.

Foreman se llevó la mano a la boca, ligeramente asustado. Le pareció que Cameron los había metido a los dos en un lío, ahora ni Chase ni él sabrían cómo comportarse frente a su jefe, compartían algo parecido a un secreto, sabían de algo de su vida privada; y lo que era peor: él sabía que ellos lo sabía. Cameron intentó tranquilizarlo.

- Se enfadó conmigo, no con vosotros. -Foreman volvió a mirarla confuso mientras andaba de un lado a otro de la sala.

- ¿Contigo? - ella asintió levemente y bajó la vista al suelo. Realmente, podía ser muy buena actriz cuando se lo proponía.

- Por lo que parece le pareció una actitud de niña de cinco años que fuera a decírselo. Sus palabras exactas fueron que "era patética". -continuó mintiendo ella- Supongo que se le pasará. -Cameron levantó los hombros en señal de que aquello no le importaba demasiado.

Foreman se extrañó ante la supuesta reacción de su jefe. Unos días antes el deseo que sentía por Cameron era patente y después se molestaba porque ella le contara que otras personas habían notado su cambio. Pensó que quizá posiblemente fuera aquello lo que peor sentaba a House, que alguien fuera capaz de ver a través de sus muros e intuir lo que pensaba y sentía. Sin darle más importancia al asunto decidió ignorar lo que ocurriera con respecto a él, tarde o temprano se le pasaría el enfado con Cameron como se le había pasado con todos con los que alguna vez se había enfadado.

Cameron sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando vio a House aparecer por la puerta algunos minutos después. Chase entró poco después que él, conteniendo la respiración e intentando que su jefe no le viera llegar tarde. Resultaba extraño, a House nunca le había importado que sus empleados se retrasaran, pero ellos tenían demasiado sentido de la responsabilidad como para hacerlo. Sigilosamente, el joven médico se sentó en su asiento y esperó a que House comenzara con el diagnóstico. Entró en su despacho, arrojó su mochila a una esquina y, jugando con un palito de madera entre sus dientes, se dirigió cojeando hasta la sala de diagnósticos.

- No me miréis con esas caras, -les gruñó- no tenemos caso. Parece ser que Cuddy quiere que nos toquemos las pelotas todo el día y no nos ha buscado ningún enfermillo. -continuó bromeando. Los tres médicos se miraron con paciencia.

House anduvo de nuevo hasta su despacho, alcanzó unos historiales que se encontraban sobre su mesa y volvió a entrar en la sala de diagnósticos. Tiró las carpetas sobre la mesa de cristal y miró a Cameron.

- Tú, a consultas. Tendrás para toda la mañana mientras los demás descansamos y nos miramos las uñas de los pies. Andando. -le dijo a Cameron seriamente y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se quedó mirándole sorprendida. No esperaba que él reaccionase así con ella. Podría esperar que no la hablara o que se mostrara indiferente, pero explotarla, hacerle pasar consultas toda la mañana le pareció demasiado. No conseguía adivinar qué podría haber molestado tanto a House para que se hubiera enfadado así con ella, era incapaz de saber qué había hecho para que él estuviera tan molesto y para que la tratara así. Se levantó lentamente de la silla, recogió las carpetas de la mesa muy despacio, quizá esperando a que él confesara que todo había sido una broma y que no debía hacerlo; pero él no articuló palabra. Dejó que ella recogiera las historias y anduviera hasta la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió hacia sus compañeros de nuevo, que presenciaban la situación atónitos. Cameron salió por la puerta, dejando a los tres hombres en la sala. Tenía una profunda sensación de tristeza. A la incertidumbre de no saber qué había hecho podía ahora sumar la culpa. Pensó que seguramente merecía algún castigo. Algo tendría que haber hecho para que él se enfadara tanto y que la rechazara de aquella manera. La rechazaba, la había mandado a pasar consultas toda la mañana para no verla. Entró en el ascensor conteniendo las lágrimas detrás de sus ojos.

Más de cuatro horas más tarde caminaba con cansancio por el pasillo del hospital donde se encontraba Diagnósticos. Había pasado una por una todas las consultas de House y de sus compañeros, incluidas las suyas propias. Había sido una de las mañanas más duras de los últimos meses, y no únicamente por trabajar varias horas seguidas sin descanso. Durante toda la mañana no había podido evitar que House se adentrara en sus pensamientos. Había repasado una por una todas sus acciones del día anterior, todas sus palabras y sus frases. Había buscado palabras de perdón, pero no encontraba nada por lo que disculparse. Se frotaba enérgicamente la piel de la frente mientras caminaba, absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando chocó contra alguien en el pasillo.

- Perdón, Dra. Cuddy. -se disculpó al ver la cara de su jefa frente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

- ¿Estás bien, Cameron? -preguntó Cuddy preocupada.

- Estoy bien, gracias. -Cameron giró la cabeza para ver en qué parte del pasillo se encontraba. Vio a su derecha la puerta del cuarto de lencería, donde se guardaban las sábanas limpias y los camisones para los pacientes. Lentamente se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, aplastando su hombro contra la madera.

- No tienes buena cara. Quizá tengas gripe. -le diagnosticó Cuddy. Cameron suspiró profundamente. No era gripe, ella lo sabía; ni siquiera estaba enferma. Estaba muy cansada y preocupada. Sintió que Cuddy la estudiaba con la mirada y se centraba en sus rasgos. Se sorprendió al sentir algo frío y duro contra su pierna, justo encima del tobillo. Pudo notar alguna clase de instrumento rodeando su pantorrilla y tirando para sí hacia el cuarto de lencería, a su derecha. No quiso mirar hacia abajo y a su pierna para no levantar sospechas en Cuddy, pero ella intuía qué podía ser aquel artilujio asido a su pierna.

- Estoy bien, Dra. Cuddy. Sólo estoy cansada. Las consultas no me han sentado bien. En cuanto descanse estaré perfectamente.

- Lo espero, Cameron. -contestó Cuddy sinceramente- No querría que cayeras enferma, eres la única que soporta a House.

Las dos mujeres se despidieron, Cuddy se fue andando por el pasillo, buscando a alguien mientras caminaba. Cameron se mantuvo de pie al lado de la puerta, sintiendo aún el frío objeto contra su piel. Bajó la vista al suelo y vio la empuñadura del bastón de House rodeando la parte más baja de su pantorrilla. La puerta de la lencería estaba entreabierta y la luz apagada. Alguien tiró del bastón hacia dentro con más fuerza mientras la puerta se abría y Cameron veía cómo la persona en el interior la agarraba por el brazo y la metía dentro del cuarto. En la oscuridad de la estancia sintió su respiración caliente contra su piel.

- Te estaba esperando. -le dijo House en un susurro, acercando su mejilla a la de ella. Levantó los brazos hasta rodear su cintura, besó la piel de su cara como hiciera el día anterior en el ascensor del hospital. Ella se mantenía de pie, tensa, con las manos colgando, inmóvil.

- House... -dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Has pasado miedo, Cameron¿Has creido que había dejado de...? -no terminó la frase. Realmente no se atrevía a terminarla. En aquella situación habría sido capaz de decir cualquier cosa de la que después se arrepentiría. El temblor en el cuerpo de ella le hizo saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta. La apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, no podía dejar que ella pensara que él la había echado de su vida. Recorrió su piel con los labios, olió su cuello y la besó lentamente.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca. -le rogó ella- Creí que estabas enfadado y que... -no pudo terminar la frase. Él levantó los brazos hasta situar una mano a cada lado de su cara. La miró fijamente, a pesar de la escasa luz del cuarto.

- Como si pudiera. -contestó él antes de besarla en los labios profundamente, reviviendo los pocos momentos en los que habían estado juntos. Se detuvo en su sabor y en la suavidad de su piel. Durante días se había prometido no caer en la tentación que ella significaba, pero la atracción era mayor que su fuerza de voluntad y deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos y besarla sin descanso. Ella deseaba lo mismo, por lo que al oirle decir aquellas palabras recuperó la movilidad y levantó los brazos hasta rodear su cuello y acercarlo aún más para sí, intentando sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

Se besaron durante minutos, completamente ajenos a que se encontraban en un minúsculo cuarto del hospital y que podían descubrirles en cualquier momento. Ninguno de los dos podía detenerse, era demasiado placentero, un territorio inexplorado, les traía recuerdos demasiado dulces como para dejarlo.

- Me has hecho -le besó en los labios- pasar consulta -le volvió a besar- toda la mañana. -le acarició la barba y volvió a besarle, más profundamente. Él rió ante la acusación de ella. Realmente lo había hecho por dos razones, una de ellas era que quería que ella se asustase.

- Gracias a tu trabajo de esta mañana -comenzó a decir él con sus labios aún sobre los de ella. Bajó los brazos de nuevo hasta su cintura- he podido mandar a esos dos a casa. -la besó de nuevo suavemente- Estamos solos. -se separó de ella para que pudiera ver su cara y cómo levantaba las cejas una y otra vez rápidamente. Ella rió en voz baja y acercó su cara a la de él para volver a besarle.

- Así que este era tu plan para hoy. ¿Tienes más ideas? -le preguntó mientras él desabrochaba la camisa de ella y dejaba entrever su ropa interior. Él agitó la cabeza y sonrió. Levantó la vista hasta ella y, metiendo las manos por su camisa y acariciando su espalda, le habló.

- ¿Siempre hablas tanto cuando haces el amor? -ella llevó sus manos hasta la cintura del pantalón de él y comenzó a soltar su cinturón.

- No. -respondió ella sonriendo y acercándose a él para besarle de nuevo- Sólo antes.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

House suspiró profundamente al separar su cuerpo del de ella. Comenzó a atarse de nuevo los pantalones mientras la miraba fijamente, sonriendo.

- Tan bueno como el anterior. -le dijo con malicia.

- Los anteriores. -le corrigió ella- Fue más de uno¿recuerdas? -rió al preguntarle mientras se ponía la ropa y observaba cómo él ya había terminado de vestirse.

Cameron consultó su reloj, no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado allí los dos, para ella no habrían sido más de dos minutos. Se alermó al ver la hora.

- ¡House, llevamos aquí más de media hora! Nos habrán echado en falta, salgamos de aquí. -exclamó ella, nerviosa.

House la agarró por la cintura. Los dos estaban otra vez completamente vestidos, como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos ni en aquel cuarto de lencería. Él acercó su cara a la de ella, olió su aroma, en cuestión de segundos pudo sentirla por completo, únicamente con la ayuda de su olor y su calidez.

- Te he dicho que estamos solos. -le dijo lentamente mientras la besaba en el cuello y la apretaba contra sí- He mandado a esos dos a casa, nadie nos buscará.

- House... -ella intentaba escapar, pero él la tenía agarrada con demasiada fuerza. House le resultaba irresistible. Ya lo había sido cuando la ignoraba, lo era aún más cuando él deseaba algo con ella- House... esto no puede seguir así... -su voz era firme y clara pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

- Quiero más. -le dijo tajante al oído. Cameron sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Él la besó junto al oído y recorrió su piel con los labios hasta llegar a su boca- Quiero más, Allison. -notó su aliento caliente contra sus labios antes de que él la besara lentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Ella respondió a su beso, rodeando su espalda con los brazos. Tras unos segundos ella separó su cara, levantó los dedos hasta su boca y acarició su piel.

- No puede ser. En cualquier momento... -se excusó ella. Él bajó la vista al suelo. Estaban en un callejón sin salida. Ella era su alumna, él su jefe, no era buena idea seguir con aquello.

Él asintió levemente, no la miró, no podía. Ella tampoco lo miró a él. Una mirada más habría echado a perder todo lo hablado, el acuerdo al que habían llegado ya dos veces. Ella se estiró la bata y se puso bien los cuellos de la camisa. Se acercó a él una vez más y, casi de puntillas, se estiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Nunca... -comenzó a decir ella. Cortó la frase. Demasiado esclarecedora.- Ha sido increíble, Dr. House. No dejes de practicar, eres muy bueno. -ella sonrió y le miró a los ojos. Él tembló, temía que aquello fuera una despedida, temía que ella hablara en serio y que, a pesar de la promesa, no fuera a ceder nunca más. House sonrió y la besó en los labios una vez más, deseando eliminar cualquier arrepentimiento en ella, quería que recordara lo sucedido para que pudiera repetirse, no deseaba que ella olvidara lo que la había hecho sentir. Los dos sonrieron tras el beso, ella salió del cuarto sin mirarle.

Él salió poco después. Miró a ambos lados nervioso, esperando no encontrarse con nadie conocido que pudiera hacerle preguntas incómodas. Miró a la derecha unos momentos. La vio allí, hablando con una enfermera. Estaba sudorosa y sonrojada. En la oscuridad del cuarto no había podido apreciar su estado, pero en aquel momento, con la luz, vio que su piel estaba enrojecida y ella se mostraba nerviosa y excitada. Sonrió al pensar que él era el causante de todo aquello, le encantaba la idea de trastocar la vida de Cameron, de hacer que la mujer más ordenada que había conocido viera su vida patas arriba por él. Le apasionaba la idea.

Comenzó a andar mirando hacia atrás, mirándola a ella. Un fuerte golpe al frente le sobresaltó. Había llegado al fondo del pasillos. De la cristalera frente a ´l había surgido Cuddy con cara de pocos amigos, mirándolo mientras echaba fuego por los ojos.

- Llevo más de media hora buscándote. -le gritó -¿Se puede saber dónde narices estabas?

- Echando un kiki con Cameron en ese cuarto de allí. -señaló el pequeño cuarto de lencería donde los dos habían estado minutos nates. Levantó la vista por encima de Cuddy y vió que en el cristal a su espalda se reflejaba todo el pasillo por el que él había andado y en el que Cameron se encontraba, aún, hablando con una enfermera. Sonrió al verla de nuevo. La sentía cerca, parte de su vida. Compartía con ella un gran secreto, la había visto desnuda, la había besado, le había hecho sollozar mientras repetía su nombre incesantemente. Su mirada se perdió en el cristal.

- ¡House! -le volvió a gritar Cuddy - Estás muy raro. Tienes consultas que pasar.

- ¿Consultas? -preguntó él extrañado- Cameron ha pasado todas las consultas esta mañana. -afirmó él convencido.

- Hay nuevas. Siempre hay casos nuevos de catarro para mi médico favorito.

- ¡Ay, qué graciosa, Dra. Cuddy! Recuérdame que te meta en mi lista de regalos de Navidad. -frunció el ceño y torció el morro. Cuddy lo miró volteando los ojos. Lo odiaba y lo quería, eran sentimientos encontrados. Aborrecía su comportamiento pero era su amiga a pesar de todo y lo apreciaba de veras.

House se giró dándole la espalda. Comenzó a andar de nuevo por el pasillo, acercándose más a Cameron con cada metro que recorría. La vio sonrojarse más y más a medida que él se acercaba a ella. Cuando estaba casi a su altura se acercó a ella, que seguía hablando con la enfermera. Sintió que aquel era el momento de tentarla, a pesar de estar acompañada. Era su jefe, podía hacer lo que quisiera que le enfermera nunca sorpecharía.

La agarró del brazo suavemente, acariciando su codo con el pulgar. Acercó su boca a su oído, fingiendo que tenía que decirle algo privado pero concerniente al trabajo. La enfermera sonrió y asintió mirando a Cameron, haciéndole saber que entendía la situación. House tiró del brazo de Cameron y la separó ligeramente de su acompañante. Volvió a acariciar su codo. Ella sintió su respiración caliente en su oreja.

- Quiero más. -le oyó decir suavemente- Quiero besarte. Quiero repetirlo todo. -sintió cómo Cameron se estremecía y temblaba con sus palabras. Sintió lástima por ella, no era justo hacer que ella pasara por aquello, pero así era tener "algo" con Gregory House. Ella disfrutó con aquellas palabras, a pesar de mostrarse molesta y avergonzada. Quiso decirle que sí allí mismo, pero recordó su promesa y que se encontraba en medio del pasillo del hospital.

Los dos oyeron una tos seca. La enfermera los miró con disimulo, llamando su atención. House se separó de ella y dejó que volviera a donde se encontraba antes. Volvió a mirar a Cameron, aún temblaba más que antes, las manos no le respondían cuando hablaba y era incapaz de mirar a la otra mujer a los ojos. House sonrió, disfrutaba con aquello y con ella. No era un juego, no quería chantajearla ni dañarla, únicamente quería que sintiera lo que él sabía que nunca había sentido con nadie.

Comenzó a andar y pasó junto a ella. A Cameron le pareció que las chispas brotaban de sus cuerpos cuando se rozaron. Sintió que el estómago le subía a la garganta y que un cosquilleo recorría su tripa y sus piernas. Suspiró profundamente cuando lo vio alejarse y entrar en el ascensor. House estaba resultando demasiado para ella, incansable, atrayente, muy excitante.

Cameron llegó a Diagnósticos pocos minutos después. Todo estaba vacío, House tenía razón, el había dicho la verdad. No estaban allí ni Foreman ni Chase ni tampoco sus cosas. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo recogido. Entró en el despacho de House y miró su mesa: desordenada como siempre. Se propuso recogerla, en todo el día no había estado allí, únicamente por la mañana. Comenzó por las cartas. Las abrió, leyó y ordenó como siempre lo hacía. Miró el correo electrónico, la bandeja de entrada estaba llena. Siempre sonreía al pensar en la cantidad de gente que escribía a House creyendo que él iba a hacer caso a sus mensajes, cuando en realidad era ella quien los abría y se los pasaba a él, que automáticamente los ignoraba.

Cogió entre las manos la pelota de tenis. La movió una y otra vez de lado a lado. La levantó y la olió. Olía a él, todo en aquel despacho olía a House y tenía su sello marcado. El desorden, los papeles llenos de anotaciones, el iPod, las bandejas de comida sucias. No pudo evitar sonreir. Le quería, lo hacía desde el día que lo conoció, desde aquella entrevista en la que él ni la miró a la cara, la ignoró. Ella salió de su despacho casi llorando, sentió que él la había ignorado, que ni siquiera le importaba lo que ella le contara para ganarse el puesto. Volvió a snreir al recordar la llamada de teléfono de una mujer varios días después de la entrevista. El Dr. Gregory House la quería en su equipo. Cameron recordó en aquel momento lo que sintió al saberlo. Se había enamorado de él sin saberlo al conocerle y al ver cómo él no le prestaba atención. Todo lo sucedido entre ellos desde aquel momento ya era parte de su vida, una parte que nunca podría olvidar.

Recogió toda su mesa entre recuerdos de lo que habían pasado e ilusiones de lo que pasaría. Con cada cosa suya que tenía entre las manos recordaba su cuerpo junto al de él. No podía evitar sentirlo de nuevo, pero tampoco pensar en que aquello no estaba bien. No podía ser, a pesar de que los dos quisieran. Se entristeció ante la situación. Ella le quería y él deseaba estar con ella, pero su moral, su siempre maldita moral, no la dejaba. Recordó sus palabras en el pasillo y se estremeció. Quiso no trabajar para él poder decirle que sí sin ninguna razón para sentir, quiso volver a abrazarle y besarle, como él había querido durante todo el día. Deseaba sentirlo con ella y sentir que la quería, que, como le había dicho, quería más de ella.

Ensimismada, con la vista en el suelo, vio una sombra acercarse hasta ella. La voz sonó familiar.

- ¿Recogiendo mi mesa? -preguntó House- Siempre me gustó que lo hicieras. Esta mañana no lo has hecho. -se acercó a ella lentamente.

- Tenías todo... -dijo ella tartamudeando. Él se acercó aún más.- desordenado.

Él se situó a escasos centímetros de ella. Levantó su mano hasta su cara y le apartó un pequeño mechón de pelo que tenía tapando un ojo. La miró a los ojos.

- ¿No te dije que estábamos solos? -le preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella suspiró. Lo estaba volviendo a hacer. La chantajeaba con lo que sabía que funcionaba siempre. La seducía. Él conocía de qué manera hacer que ella bajara la guardia y cediera.

- House... -rogó ella con un hilo de voz. Quería que dejara de hacerlo, no era justo. Jugaba con ella.

- Esto no es un juego, Cameron. -le dijo, parecía que leía su mente. -Si empiezas el juego tienes que terminarlo. Se acercó a ella para besarla.

- No, House. No es un juego ni quiero jugar. -apartó su mano de su pelo y se alejó de él.

Anduvo hasta la puerta. Quería marcharse de allí, no pdía soportarlo. O lo olvidaba para siempre o se daba a él como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. House era demasiado para ella en aquellos momentos. Su moral peleaba con su instinto, lo quería y lo deseaba, pero no podía. Antes de salir se giró y le miró de nuevo. Él sonreía, contento. Ella suspiró. No encontraba la salida. No quería ceder, pero había algo, una fuerza, que la atraía hacie él sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Repitió sus palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras conducía hasta su casa. Él mismo se había contradicho, recordaba perfectamente sus palabras: "Esto no es un juego, Cameron. Si empiezas el juego tienes que terminarlo." Obviamente, para él no era un juego, pero había leido entre líneas, entre sus gestos, que ella sí lo creía. "Si empiezas el juego tienes que terminarlo", se repitió. ¿En qué lío se había metido? Todo había comenzado con un par de copas, una noche loca, un acuerdo de que no volvería a repetirse y todo se volvía contra ella. Parecía tan fácil cuando lo dijeron... Llegó a casa con un nudo en el estómago y miles de ideas pasando por su mente.

Mientras se desvestía y se desmaquillaba sopesó las posibilidades. Podía dejarse llevar y continuar aquello con él. Le gustaba, le apasionaba, el sexo con House, lo había esperado durante meses. La forma en que la miraba hacía que le temblara todo el cuerpo, sentía sus caricias aún cuando él no estaba con ella, vivía sus besos cuando estaba sola. Suspiró. No podía quitárselo de la cabeza, por mucho que quisiera; House no ayudaba a que lo consiguiera. Por otro lado, podía romper los hilos, acabar con aquello con decisión, jurarse que nunca más lo haría por el bien de los dos, porque eran alumna y mentor, porque él era su jefe. Sólo encontró un problema a su decisión, sabía, en su interior, que no podría evitar volver a caer en sus brazos, él era más fuerte que ella, incluso su propio deseo lo era.

Supuso, supo, que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. Tarde o temprano acabaría sucumbiendo, tenía que verle todos los días, ver sus ojos, aguantar sus indirectas, notar su cuerpo junto al suyo. Se propuso forzar la maquinaria, no hacer nada hasta que él lo quisiese. Si él no deseaba más ella no iba a dárselo. Le había dicho que quería repetir, pero en aquellos momentos dudaba de si era una broma o era cierto, en aquellos momentos sólo quería sacárselo de la cabeza y esperar a que llegara el nuevo día. Tumbada en el sofá de su salón intentó concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él. Hojeó revistas, las volvió a dejar en su sitio; miró la televisión, nada interesante que ver; intentó cenar algo, su garganta estaba cerrada. Él, él siempre dentro de su cabeza y en cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo recordaba y lo añoraba de forma completa, no su mirada, no sus manos, no sólo sus caricias, lo añoraba como persona, como hombre y compañero. Se llevó las manos a la cara, sin saber qué hacer. Decidió por segunda vez en menos de media hora esperar a que él moviera ficha. Ella no iba a hacer nada para provocarle, para ella todo aquello significaba demasiado, sentía terror ante la idea de mezclar los sentimientos con sexo, era un cóctel que no siempre salía bien.

Al día siguiente él apareció por el hospital como cualquier mañana. Cameron lo miró extrañada, no podía entender cómo nunca mostraba qué le preocupaba. También dudó si relamente le preocupaba algo, aún recordaba su sonrisa cuando ella se fue la noche pasada. La miró desde lejos, apoyado en su bastón, divertido. No pudo evitar clavar las uñas sobre el cristal de la mesa, tenía sentimientos encontrados, lo adoraba y lo rechazaba porque podía jugar con ella. Le encantaba que lo hiciera pero lo aborrecía al mismo tiempo porque la hacía parecer débil. No sentía miedo ni desconfianza hacia él, le había confesado que aquello no era un juego, sólo era un deseo de repetir.

House ladró sutilmente a sus dos chicos para que fueran a pasar sus consultas y así quedarse a solas con Cameron. Él anduvo hasta su despacho y volvió con un gran taco de papeles bajo su brazo. Se acercó a Cameron lentamente y los dejó sobre la mesa.

- Creo que tendrás trabajo en el laboratorio. -le dijo con una sonrisa- He pensado que lo preferírías a pasar consulta. Sé que te gusta estar allí sola para pensar en esas cosas que piensas. -él apartó la vista de ella.

- Gracias.-le contestó Cameron con dudas. No sabía si aquello era un favor o un trabajo extra que le mandaba hacer.

- Hay que hacer todos los cultivos marcados en los papeles. También unas cuantas biopsias y... -apuntó hacia el montón con el bastón- muchos análisis de sangre. Tendrás para todo el día. -ella asintió con la cabeza mientras le miraba. Él fijó la vista otra vez en ella.

- Para hoy... -comenzó Cameron la frase.

- Sí, para hoy. -le contestó él- Órdenes de Cuddy, no mías. -continuó disculpándose- De hecho, me lo mandó hacer hace dos semanas, pero he estado liado y eso... ya sabes... -le dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia su despacho.

Cameron se lo quedó mirando, siempre actuaba de forma extraña, esta vez había sido una excepción. Se había disculpado ante ella, había reconocido no haber hecho su trabajo y, por encima de todo, no le había insinuado nada aún estando solos. Extrañada, se levantó de la mesa, cogió los papeles y se marchó hacia el laboratorio. Al pasar junto a su oficina lo vio sentado en su silla, las piernas sobre el escritorio y los auriculares de su iPod en los oídos. Siempre había querido saber en qué pensaba cuando se abstraía así del mundo. Siempre pensó que algún día lo sabría.

Las horas pasaron lentas en el laboratorio. Nadie fue a verla, ninguno de sus compañeros ni House. Nunca pensó que ocho horas pudieran pasarse en tanta soledad. Había estado trabajando todo el día, pero su mente no se encontraba en las pruebas, definitivamente. Ni siquiera en el laboratoria la abandonaba. Maldito House. Se había adueñado de su cabeza y de su cuerpo, como si fuera suyo. Terminó el último cultivo y lo metió en la nevera para que madurara. Suspiró profundamente al quitarse las gafas, seguro que afuera estaba ya oscuro. Hacía rato que no miraba al reloj, podrían haber pasado horas y ella no se habría dado cuenta. Levantó el brazo para mirar su muñeca; era tarde, muy tarde, habían pasado todas las horas del día y algunas de la noche. Se estiró la bata, se la situó bien sobre el cuerpo y salió del laboratorio. Se dirigió lentamente hasta Diagnósticos, le dejaría a House los resultados de las pruebas que ya tenía sobre la mesa y se iría a casa, el cansancio podía con ella.

Entró en el departamento. Todo estaba oscuro y frío. Tembló al ver todas las luces apagadas y lo solitario de la estancia. En parte sentía miedo por estar allí sola, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse en dejar la carpeta que tenía entre las manos, coger sus cosas y marcharse. Entró en el despacho de House sin ni siquiera encender la luz, no hacía falta. Se conocía aquella habitación como la palma de la mano. Anduvo hasta su mesa y dejó allí los resultados, donde ella creyó que estaban bien visibles; House no se molestaría en buscarlos, si aparecían frente a su vista perfecto, si no, se perderían en el mar de sus cosas.

Entre bostezos abandonó su mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. A medio camino algo le detuvo. Sintió la parte trasera de su bata sujeta a algo que tiraba hacia el sentido contrario, impidiéndole caminar. Ella intentó andar sin éxito, tiraba hacia adelante pero algo o alguien tiraba en la otra dirección.

- Te dije que quería repetir. -reconoció su voz desde la primera palabra. Ella suspiró profundamente. Se creía a salvo, creyó por unas horas que él no iba a intentarlo, que quizá podría estar tranquila hasta el día siguiente.

Cameron movió el brazo hasta su espalda, bajó la mano hasta la presilla de su bata. Pudo sentir la madera fría, había enganchado, en medio de la oscuridad, su bata con el mango del bastón. Sintió un escalofrío al imaginar la estampa si la habitación estuviera iluminada. No podía ver dónde estaba, no había luz, la del pasillo no era suficiente para poder verle y ella estaba aún de espaldas. Él tiró una vez más de su bastón, haciendo que ella tuviera que retroceder sobre sus pasos. Imaginó en su mente el cuarto, por la cantidad de pasos que había dado se encontraba casi en la puerta, al lado del sitio donde siempre estaba su butaca. Pensó que él estaría sobre ella, tumbado, esperando, al acecho.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? -le preguntó él suavemente- Quiero oirte decir que no, Cameron. -ella se mantuvo en silencio. Se sentía en medio de un acantilado, sin saber hacia qué lado correr.

- Yo... -tartamudeó.

- Lo que me imaginaba. No puedes. -contestó él. No podía verle, pero ella juraría que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sintió que el bastón se descolgaba de su bata. Dos manos rodeaban su cintura y tiraban de ella. Notó las rodillas pegar contra el canto de la butaca, la respiración caliente de House contra su abdomen. Cameron tembló de pies a cabeza. Otra vez las mismas dudas, el mismo miedo, la misma moral censurándola.

- House... -le dijo en un ligero gemido. Había cerrado los ojos, nunca podía evitarlo. Él hacía que quisiera perderse.

- Es sólo sexo, Allison. -ella creyó sentirse más confiada con su afirmación. Sólo sexo. Sin compromisos, sin ataduras, sólo sexo.

Él la atrajo para sí, tirando de ella, aún rodeando su cintura. Con un solo movimiento le hizo sentarse sobre él a horcajadas. Ella echó, sin darse cuenta, todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia la izquierda, liberando a su pierna de la carga. Él acarició su cintura con las manos, ella posó las suyas sobre su pecho. No podía verle, pero le sentía, era él, el de siempre, el que todas las veces la hacía suspirar y repetir su nombre una y otra vez. Cameron creyó no aguantar más, la postura, su olor, su voz, su cuerpo, todo pedía a gritos liberación, quería volver a sentir lo mismo que aquella primera noche, lo mismo que en el cuarto de lencería. Se moría por probarle una vez más. "Sólo sexo", se repitió en un intento vano de autoconvencerse. Bajó la cabeza inconsciente, sin pensar en lo que hacía, y besó sus labios. Él la correspondió como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba mientras introducía los dedos por la cinturilla de su pantalón.

Wilson caminaba por el pasillo que daba a Diagnósticos y a su despacho. Era de noche ya, no le importaba, nadie le esperaría en casa. Los últimos meses se había quedado muchos días a trabajar hasta tarde en el hospital, le distraía y le ayudaba. Había, también, rehecho su vida, pero eso no impedía que de vez en cuando necesitara estar solo. Al acercarse a Diagnósticos vio la puerta abierta. Se extrañó de que nadie hubiera cerrado con llave, las luces estaban apagadas. Entró en la sala de diagnóstico, encendió las luces y lo vio todo vacío. Algo le hizo girarse para mirar en el despacho de House, las cortinas que dividían las dos estancias estaban abiertas. Se llevó la mano a la boca al ver a su amigo, estaba tumbado sobre su butaca, como tantas otras veces, pero no estaba solo. A su lado, abrazada a él se encontraba una mujer. Wilson se acercó al cristal para poder verlo más de cerca, aún con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mano sobre su boca. Entrecerró los ojos para poder visualizar y enfocar las formas del cuerpo de ella. "Cameron", dijo en voz baja.

Se fijó en ellos mientras se recuperaba del aturdimiento. Él se encontraba tumbado, ella a su lado, recostada. House tenía la camisa completamente abierta, no acertaba a ver la delantera de los pantalones de ella, pero a juzgar por la holgura de la cintura, Wilson diría que estaban sueltos. La mano de Cameron reposaba sobre el pecho de House, su cabeza sobre su hombro, hundida bajo su mandíbula. Los miró atónito. Quiso gritar, despertarlos para que vieran que él estaba allí, quería que su amigo supiera que él sabía todo. Miró a House a la cara, no recordaba su rostro tan relajado desde el infarto. Respiraba profundamente, despacio. Su brazo rodeaba la espalda de Cameron sin apenas fuerza, descansaba. Wilson bajó la mano y, sin ni siquiera preverlo, sonrió. La imagen le pareció preciosa, vio a su amigo feliz, después de muchos años.

Salió en silencio del departamento después de apagar de nuevo todas las luces. No les iba a dejar en un aprieto, la pierna de House protestaría tarde o temprano, sólo hacía falta tiempo. Tampoco quería avergonzarlos, no dejaría muestras de que había pasado por allí.

Anduvo hasta su despacho con una sonrisa en los labios. Se frotó la nuca mientras abría la puerta y entró a oscuras mientras negaba con la cabeza, orgulloso. Se dejó caer en la silla, la impresión aún lo hacía temblar. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número rápidamente. Esperó varias llamadas hasta que contestaron al aparato.

- Lisa, cariño, no te vas a creer lo que acabo de ver. -dijo a la persona al otro lado con entusiasmo.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente Wilson siguió a House hasta la cafetería a la hora de comer. Se aseguró de que su amigo no le viera para así poder sorprenderle y cogerle de improviso, no iba a conseguir escaparse ni fingir que deseaba comer en su despacho. Divisó a House en el último lugar de la cola desde la puerta. Con paso ligero y decidido llegó hasta él, se situó detrás y comenzó a hablar.

- Qué hay. -le dijo Wilson en tono amistoso.

- ¿Para comer? Una mierda de comida, como siempre. No sé por qué no me la traigo de casa hecha.

- Porque eres incapaz de preparártela si no estoy yo. -le contestó Wilson sonriendo

- ¿Eres consciente de cómo ha sonado eso? -preguntó House entre muecas y señales fingidas de fastidio. Wilson bajó la cabeza riendo entre dientes. No había nada que hacer con él.

Avanzaron lentamente en la cola, los dos empujaban su bandeja a medida que se acercaban a la zona de comidas.

- Necesito comer en una mesa y descansar. -comenzó a decir Wilson- Ayer trabajé hasta muy tarde, no salí de aquí hasta más de las nueve.- Se fijó en el semblante de su amigo. Estaba de espaldas, pero incluso así siempre había sido capaz de ver sus reacciones. Lo observó con detenimiento y no vio nada. Había hecho la pregunta a propósito, pensando en tocar un tema delicado para comprobar si quería contarle algo, confesarse ante él. Se extrañó al ver que House no mostraba interés en sus palabras.

Los dos llegaron al mostrador de comidas. Wilson eligió una ensalada, House un sandwich de carne. "Sin pepinillos", le había dicho a la chica tras el mostrador con soberbia y desgana. Wilson lo empujó ligeramente hacia adelante para que dejara a la pobre chica en paz. Le habló de nuevo mientras caminaban hacia su mesa.

- Como trates así a todas las mujeres al final te vas a quedar sin ninguna. -le dijo Wilson sonriendo, tirando del hilo.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero una? ¿Quién te ha dicho que la necesito? -preguntó House entrecerrando los ojos. La suspicacia presente en su mirada. Wilson resopló mientras se sentaba. House lo hizo poco después que él. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que ayer trabajé hasta tarde? -le preguntó Wilson con una sonrisa, sin quitar sus ojos de él.

- Me lo has dicho. Siempre me dices las cosas mil veces. -contestó House apartando su mirada de él.

- Eso no es cierto. -Wilson le apuntó con el dedo índece mientras reía.- Te lo decía porque... mi despacho sigue estando en el mismo lugar que siempre. -miró a House esperando una reacción- Ayer por la noche cuando volví era tarde... -ninguna reacción aún- pasé por tu departamento y vi las luces apagadas... -House comenzaba a mirar compulsivamente a cada parte del recinto- la puerta estaba abierta. Entré para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, primero fui a la sala de diagnósticos. -Ahí estaba, la reacción. La mano de House apretada alrededor de la empuñadura de su bastón, el sandwich de carne abandonado sobre el plato de cartón. - Encendí las luces para ver mejor... -Wilson levantó las cejas mientras su amigo continuaba evitando su mirada- y vi en tu despacho...

- ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Sí, sé lo que viste! Nos viste a Cameron y a mí. -miró fijamente a Wilson. El oncólogo se sorprendió, no esperaba semejante arranque de sinceridad por parte de su amigo. Incluso él solía tener que sacarle las palabras a la fuerza, nunca había conseguido que le contara lo que sucedía en su vida con tanta facilidad.

- ¿De qué va el tema? -preguntó Wilson, cauteloso

- De jugar a médicos. Ya sabes, yo te toco aquí, tu a mí, que si te pongo una inyección, que si yo te vendo el brazo... cosas de niños. -le contestó House visiblemente más tranquilo. WIlson pensó que contar el secreto lo habría liberado.

- House... ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo? -Wilson no sabía cómo encarar el tema. Realmente ignoraba qué sucedía en la mente de House. El día anterior le había visto la cara, el gesto que mostraba junto a Cameron, pero estaba dormido, literalmente, eso no contaba. Ni siquiera podía pensar en que la quisiera.

- Es sólo sexo, Wilson. Está todo hablado. -le contestó con confianza.

- ¿Y ella lo sabe?- preguntó Wilson más atento a los problemas que todo aquello supondrían para Cameron que para él.

- ¿Lo del sexo? espero que lo haya notado, si no... -la burla se dibujo en su rostro, seguida de una sonrisa hacia su amigo. Wilson abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero no fue capaz de articular palabra al ver a su amigo levantarse de la silla, coger su sandwich y disponerse a irse. Antes de girarse se agachó ligeramente y le habló en voz baja- Sólo sexo. -comenzó a comense el almuerzo con un gran bocado.

Wilson lo vio alejarse de la mesa. Aún con los ojos como platos vio desaparecer su silueta y perderse por el pasillo. House caminó hasta el ascensor pensando en Wilson. No pudo evitar reirse en su interior al imaginar la cara de su amigo al descubrirles el día anterior. Lo imaginó en la sala de diagnósticos, mirándoles desde allí, con los ojos fuera de las cuencas, sin poder contárselo a nadie, sin tener a ni una sola persona con la que compartir el secreto. Seguía sonriendo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Una vez dentro un olor familiar llegó a su nariz. Olía a Cameron allí dentro, con seguridad ella había sido la última en usar la cabina del ascensor, para dirigirse al departamento. El aroma le hizo recordar cómo había terminado la noche pasada.

Él despertó repentinamente, la pierna le dolía y los calambres se sucedían por todo el muslo. La sintió a su lado, tumbada. Miró a un lado y la vio dormida, su mano sobre su pecho, respirando profundamente, el rostro, por una vez, distendido, no en constante posición defensiva. Tosió ligeramente antes de hablar.

- Allison... -dijo en voz baja- Allison... -repitió un poco más alto. Suspiró al ver que ella no despertaba- ¡Cameron! -gritó en voz baja. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Se desperezó con cuidado, sin saber dónde se encontraba. En pocos segundos abrió los ojos completamente e intentó incorporarse. Cada movimiento que ella hacía era el infierno para House, su pierna estaba entumecida y rígida. Ella realizó un movimiento brusco, lo que provocó que él apretara los labios. No quería quejarse, no quería que ella pensara que era la culpable de aquello.- Cameron... - le dijo en voz muy baja- Intenta bajarte de aquí con mucho cuidado y evita tocarme. Ella le miró con cara extrañada. Su ceño no se suavizó hasta que vio sus ojos y su gesto, indicando su pierna.

- Lo siento, yo... -le dijo ella apurada.

- Hazlo con cuidado y nadie saldrá herido. -contestó él sonriendo. Ella se bajó con cuidado de la butaca, procurando que él no sintiera el cambio de peso sobre su cuerpo.

Una vez levantada se apresuró por llegar hasta el perchero en la entrada del despacho. Allí estaba la chaqueta de House colgada y con seguridad habría un bote de vicodina en el bolsillo. Introdujo la mano y lo halló sin problemas. Se acercó de nuevo a la butaca mientras abría la tapa y sacaba dos pastillas del bote. Lo volvió a cerrar y anduvo hasta él. Situó su mano frente a su cara, ofreciéndole la ansiada droga. El rodeó la mano de ella con las suyas y ella dejó caer las pastillas. Se mantuvieron así unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos.

- Me voy a casa. -dijo ella repentinamente. Él asintió.- Te dejo las pastillas donde las tenías. -House no contestó. Se giró en la butaca y la vio recoger sus cosas y abandonar el departamento. Él se levantó poco después, cuando la vicodina hubo hecho efecto y se marchó también, dejando el departamento vacío, tal y como lo encontró Wilson cuando salió de su despacho para irse a casa.

House seguía en el ascensor. Los recuerdos no habían durado más que unos segundos, las imágenes de ella se agolpaban en su mente. Su gesto hacia él, la manera de ofrecerle las pastillas, el hecho de que su dolor de pierna no significara para ella más que lo mismo de todos los días. Respiró profundamente, la olió. Sólo habían pasado unas horas desde que se despidieron, una hora desde que la había visto por última vez en Diagnósticos y ya echaba de menos su presencia, su cuerpo. Salió decidido del ascensor.

Esperó pacientemente en su despacho hasta tarde. No había nada que hacer, no tenían caso, pero sí estudios que hacer en el laboratorio, solo que Cameron aún no lo sabía. Ella llevaba sin aparecer por el departamento varias horas. House se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. Se propuso saber qué se traía ella entre manos, quizá estaría en las consultas. Levantó el teléfono y le envió un mensaje al busca, pidiéndole que fuera al laboratorio tan pronto como pudiera.

Él salió del departamento y se dirigió con paso firme al laboratorio, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al imaginar en su cabeza sorprender a Cameron con un plan de velada más que perfecto: el hospital vacío, el laboratorio, el frío metal, ella, él, manos, labios... sintió el estómago subir a su garganta sólo de pensarlo. Llegó a su detino y observó: todo estaba vacío. Entró al laboratorio y vio la mesa que Cameron solía usar. Era su preferida, ella lo sabía. A un lado se encontraba la centrifugadora, al otro el microscopio. A él siempre le había gustado acercarse a ella por atrás mientras miraba con atención a las muestras. Y ella siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera: temblando.

Se metió bajo la mesa. La pierna le mataba por la postura, pero pensó que merecía la pena. Ninguna sensación podría estropearle la que iba a vivir unos minutos más tarde. Oyó pasos acercarse mientras aguardaba en semi penumbra, en su escondite.

- Feliz cumpleaños. -oyó decir a una voz familiar. Seguido de una risa floja, con una voz femenina que no fue capaz de reconocer.- ¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? -oyó a Wilson preguntar entre besos. Se podía sentir el calor en el ambiente, la tensión y el miedo a ser descubiertos, por parte de los tres.

- Me ha encantado. -contestó Cuddy- Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en años, James. -House apretó los labios para no gritar. Contuvo el deseo de salir de su escondite y presentarse frente a ellos. No entendía todo aquello. ¿Le había llamado James? Nadie llamaba James a Wilson, ni siquiera él lo hacía. Repasó en su mente los nombres de todos sus compañeros del hospital, a ninguno se le trataba por el nombre de pila. Él sólo llamaba a una persona por su nombre... Cameron. Abrió los ojos como platos... él era el único que llamaba Allison a Cameron porque... ¿y ellos dos? Se llabaman por sus nombres. Encajó las piezas.

- Me alegro. -le contestó él. House oyó un largo beso, aire pasando entre las bocas, fuerza, ruido, el compartir. Sintió casi desmayarse al oir hablar a Cuddy, después de separarse de Wilson.

- Ha sido... realmente importante para mí. Significa tanto...

- Te quiero, Lisa. Lo sabes. -House sintió querer dar un puñetazo al suelo. Maldito Wilson, siempre tan sensible. Quiso reírse de su amigo, estaba en la boca del lobo, le había dicho a una mujer que la quería, se compadeció de él.

Oyó de nuevo unos pasos aproximarse al laboratorio. Se acordó de nuevo de Cameron. Si Wilson y Cuddy no se daban cuenta Cameron iba a descubrirles en pleno laboratorio "haciendo manitas", pensó. Deseó que Cameron no entrara, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en las razones, pero sabía que lo que acababa de vivir era demasiado para él, un golpe demasiado fuerte. Y además sería muy violento para Cameron.

- Viene alguien. -oyó susurrar a Wilson.

- Hola... ¿pasa algo? -la voz de Cameron sonó preocupada.

- Hola Dra. Cameron. Sólo buscábamos un poco de intimidad para hablar de un paciente del Dr. Wilson. Su despacho está ocupado. -le contestó Cuddy con voz firme.

Les oyó salir del laboratorio. Supuso que Cameron había asentido y ni siquiera había sospechado nada, ella era así.

- ¿House? -la oyó preguntar en voz baja. Él no contestó. En aquel momento no sabía si deseaba que lo encontrara. Necesitaba procesar todo lo que había oídoo.- ¿House? -volvió a preguntar ella, más interesada.- ¿House...? -preguntó por tercera vez, esta vez preocupada. Él sintió que debía salir del escondite, no quería preocuparla ni asustarla. Estaba allí en medio de la penumbra, esperando a que alguien saliera a recibirla y se encontraba sola. Salió de debajo de la mesa, procurando hacer ruido para que no se sobresaltara.

- ¿Qué hacías ahí debajo? -pregunto ella con incredulidad

- Buscando una lentilla. -le contestó él.

- Tú no llevas lentillas, House.

- ¿Ves? Por eso no la encontraba. -Ella sonrió y se acercó a él. Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y se puso de puntillas para pedir que la besara. Él rechazó su ofrecimiento, no se encontraba de humor, después de lo oído unos minutos antes.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó ella preocupada.- ¿Es que ya no te gusta que te...? -llevó sus manos hasta sus nalgas, acariciándolas mientras apretaba.

- Se me han quitado las ganas, Cameron. -le dijo mientras apartaba las manos de ella para que dejara de abrazarle. Ella se sorprendió ante su actitud, no era algo común en él rechazarla de esa manera, y menos cuando él había sido el que la había llamado.

House se separó de ella y, torpemente, comenzó a andar hacia la salida. Tropezó con una caja, se sujetó fuertemente a la encimera y de un golpe tiró un bote lleno de líquido. El material le manchó toda la ropa.

- Es para los cultivos. -le dijo Cameron mientras cogía un buen puñado de servilletas y le secaba la ropa.

- ¿Y siempre huele así de mal? -preguntó él secamente.

- Siempre. -ella rio suavemente.

Terminó de secarle. Él siguió su camino tras darle las gracias. Lo vio alejarse mientras se olía la solapa de la chaqueta y se revisaba el pantalón. Cameron lo miró a los lejos, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Todas las veces él había sido el que ganaba, esta vez no iba a ser así. Se imaginó dónde iría después de aquello, era House, demasiado maniático para soportar ese olor sobre su cuerpo, demasiado perfeccionista para soportar el resto del día con la ropa manchada. Recogió todos los restos del laboratorio y se marchó, dispuesta a presentarse donde él estaba.

Cinco minutos después Cameron procuraba distinguir algo entre el vaho de los vestuarios. El ambiente parecía una sauna, oía y sentía el agua caliente salir de una de las duchas. Miró a un lado y vio, sobre un banco, la ropa sucia de House. Sonrió con malicia ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era ya última hora de la tarde, casi la noche, nadie entraría allí y, casi seguro, estaban solos en la planta. Se desabrochó la parte de arriba de la ropa mientras se acercaba a la ducha que ocupaba House. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido se desvistió entera y dejó toda su ropa junto a la de él. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Nunca antes se había atrevido a hacer nada así, nunca había deseado hacerlo con nadie. House despertaba en ella sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese momento. Quería devolverle todo aquello que él había hecho por ella, recompensarle de la misma manera que él hacía.

Alargó la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente. El calor le golpeó en la cara. Casi no podía distinguirle. Él estaba de espaldas, dejaba que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo. Se acercó a él por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Llevó su cara hasta su espalda, levantó la cabeza y le besó el omoplato, aún con sus brazos en torno a él.

- Pero, ¿qué coño? -se quejó él en voz alta.

- Yo sigo teniendo ganas. -le susurró Cameron lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera aún con el ruido del agua cayendo. Continuó besándole la espalda mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Segundos más tarde ella sintió cómo el cuerpo de él se relajaba y se destensaba. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Cameron, lo estaba consiguiendo, por primera vez ella era la responsable de que House claudicara. Movió sus manos hasta su cintura para obligarle a que se diera la vuelta. Él lo hizo lentamente, había agua y jabón allí dentro y su pierna no respondía igual que en suelo seco. Se giró y la miró a los ojos. Ella levantó los brazos hasta su cuello y lo rodeó, cruzando las manos en su nuca. Suavemente se acercó a él y le besó en los labios.

- Luego me cuentas qué te ha pasado. -volvió a besarle una vez más. Sentía que con cada gesto el bajaba un poco más la guardia, se dejaba estudiar y perdía fuerza.

- Cameron, yo aquí no puedo... -tartamudeó él con dudas. Ella besaba su cara lentamente, parecía no escucharle.

Se separó de él y le miró a los ojos. Lo vio preocupado, mirándola con interés. Ella le sonrió una vez más. Se acercó a la puerta, sacó el brazo y alcanzó el bastón de House, inteligentemente apoyado en la pared al lado de la salida. Él se sorprendió al ver lo que ella había cogido de fuera.

- ¿Y con esto? -le preguntó sonriendo con malicia. Se acercó de nuevo a él. House notó los labios de ella de nuevo sobre los suyos mientras entre sus dedos sentía cómo Cameron le brindaba su propio bastón para que se sujetara. Le empujó contra la pared para que tuviera más apoyo, el agua caía sobre los dos, pero no parecía importar a ninguno.

Ella siguió besándole, repasó todo su rostro, la boca, la barbilla. Se detuvo durante minutos en la mandíbula, investigando cada uno de sus pliegues. Lo notó temblar bajo sus besos, con cada vez menos fuerza en el cuerpo. Él había situado la mano que tenía libre en la espalda de ella, lo que también le servía de apoyo, pero aún así sentía su cuerpo desmoronarse, su pierna pedía atención a gritos.

- Allison, mi pierna. -le dijo, casi en un ruego.

- ¿Es que solo sabes pensar en tu pierna? -le contestó ella entre besos en el cuello.

- No... -tartamudeó. Mientras bajaba la vista y la veía disfrutar de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que observaba a una mujer recrearse así en él.

- Relájate. -le pidió mientras no dejaba de besarle y acariciarle los brazos, el torso y la cintura- Cierra los ojos. -ella miró hacia arria y observó que no había atendido a su petición- Cierra los ojos, House. -los cerró.

House apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Una mano sobre su bastón, la otra estudiando el cuerpo de Cameron a ciegas. Vivió sensaciones nuevas con los ojos cerrados, deseando que aquello no terminara nunca, la pierna ya no dolía, ni siquiera existía. Un sonrisa en los labios, ella tocándole todo el cuerpo suavemente, recorriéndole con los dedos y la boca. Pensó si aquellas mismas sensaciones eran las que él le había hecho sentir a ella las anteriores veces; si lo eran, se alegraba, era lo mejor que podía darle. Era maravilloso, era único. En aquellos momentos, apoyado contra la pared, sintiendo lo que nunca había sentido, con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo, pensó que Cameron era perfecta.


	8. Chapter 8

House se encontraba sentado en el banco del vestuario. Aún estaba a medio vestir y con el torso mojado. Tenía las piernas abiertas, Cameron sentada entre ellas, dándole la espalda mientras se terminaba de vestir. Él se encontraba más relajado de lo que lo había estado en meses, se sentía bien. Rodeó la cintura de ella con los brazos lentamente mientras apartaba su pelo mojado a un lado con la cara. No era especialmente virtuoso con sus movimientos, pero siempre conseguía que ella se estremeciese. Cuando sintió el cuerpo de Cameron temblar se acercó a su cuello y la besó lentamente. No dijo nada, se limitó a acariciarla con los labios mientras ella intentaba ponerse los zapatos.

- ¿Vas a contarme qué te ha pasado antes? -preguntó ella queriendo distraerse y distraerle.  
- No... -le contestó él con la cabeza hundida en su cuello y acariciando su cintura. Cameron suspiró.  
- House... por favor. -le rogó mientras soltaba sus manos de ella y las echaba hacia atrás. Se levantó del banco. Se giró y le miró a la cara.  
- No me mires con esa cara.  
- ¿Con qué cara, House? -respondió ella, cruzada de brazos frente a él.  
- Con esa con la que dices que no confío en ti y todas esas cosas siempre tan tuyas. -contestó él bromeando. Cameron levantó una ceja. House alargó los brazos hasta agarrar las dos manos de ella y llevarla para sí. La acercó a él hasta que pudo volver a rodearla por la cintura, esta vez con ella de pie frente a él.  
- ¿Y? -le preguntó ella, indecisa ante su acción. No sabía si aquello significaba algo.  
- Está bien. -contestó él. Quería decirle que sí confiaba en ella, pero fueron las dos únicas palabras que salieron de su boca- He visto a Cuddy y a Wilson. -ella levantó las dos cejas. No sabía a qué se refería él- ¿Sabías que están liados hace tiempo? -le preguntó él al ver la indiferencia de ella- Traidor...  
- ¿Traidor? House, tú tampoco le has contado nada de lo nuestro. -Cameron posó sus manos en los hombros de él suavemente- ¿Qué crees que dirían todos si lo supieran¿Si supieran algo de... "esto"? -entornó los ojos con la última pregunta. Él bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas de ella, acariciándola suavemente. Le sonrió con ternura mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella subió las manos hasta su cara y lo acarició lentamente con las palmas- Dirían que estoy loca. -Cameron suspiró y apartó las manos de su cara- Tengo que irme a casa. -él asintió y la soltó para que se fuera.

Antes de dejarla marchar completamente House bajó el brazo hasta su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. No quería que se fuera tan pronto, quería estar un rato más con ella. Cameron lo miró de nuevo, necesitaba irse y dejarlo allí. Segundos después House soltó sus dedos y la vio recoger sus cosas y terminar de alisarse la ropa. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ella salía por la puerta.

- Cameron. -le dijo antes de que cruzara la puerta. Ella se giró para mirarle.- Wilson ya lo sabe. -ella sonrió y se alejó de él, dejándolo solo en aquel vestuario.

Tardó varios minutos en despabilarse, no quería creer que ella se hubiera marchado. Mientras terminaba de vestirse pensó en Cameron durante minutos, le había hecho sentir como nadie había conseguido en años. Se había sentido querido y mimado bajo aquella ducha. Ella no había reparado en sus problemas ni en su físico, había besado toda su piel por igual, sin detenerse. Sonrió al creer que alguien pudiera superar a Cameron aquella tarde, había sido fantástico verla trabajar así su cuerpo tras sorprenderle en la ducha. Más fantástico aún había sido que ella hubiera tomado la iniciativa a pesar de haberle dicho con anterioridad que no. Por lo visto, Cameron era bastante más de lo que él siempre había pensado. Mucho más y mejor.

Tras terminar de vestirse, recoger sus cosas y cerrar el departamento House decidió hacer una pequeña visita a Wilson. Se encontraba mucho más relajado que en el laboratorio, ahora podría acusar a su amigo de lo que le apeteciera. Caminó sonriente hasta su moto en el garaje. Se sentó en ella, se puso el casco y arrancó. Condujo hasta casa de Wilson con pensamientos encontrados. Pensaba en su amigo y en Cuddy, pero también se colaba Cameron en su mente. Algunas de las imágenes de ella bajo el chorro de agua se habían quedado grabadas en su retina. Dificilmente podía comparar lo que había vivido con nada. Llegó a casa de Wilson en pocos minutos. Vio la luz encendida y sólo deseó que no estuviera con Cuddy. Por primera vez, no deseaba ridiculizarla ni burlarse de ella, quería hablar con su amigo en privado, a poder ser. Llamó a la puerta desde el portal. Wilson respondió por el interfono.

- ¿Quién es?  
- ¿Estás solo? -preguntó House.  
- Te abro. -House ni siquiera había esperado respuesta. Wilson nunca la daba porque las preguntas de su amigo nunca eran preguntas.

House subió hasta el apartamento de Wilson. Siempre daba las gracias porque en el edificio hubiera ascensor y no tuviera que subir andando hasta el tercer piso. Wilson lo esperaba en la puerta, apoyado en el marco. Lo miró con un brazo sobre el pecho, el otro frotándose la nuca.

- Hola. -dijo House mientras pasaba de largo a Wilson y entraba en su casa mirando a todas partes. Olisqueó el ambiente y repasó con la mirada cada detalle del salón.  
- Estoy solo, House. -contestó Wilson a sus gestos mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí- ¿Quieres una cerveza? -preguntó. Vio a su amigo levantar los hombros en señal afirmativa.

Anduvo hasta la cocina. Un par de minutos después volvió con dos botellines de cerveza en la mano, le tendió uno a House. Él ya había dejado el abrigo tirado sobre el sofá y se había sentado cómodamente. Wilson pensó que aquello tenía pinta de charla o, por el contrario, de abuso de televisión y cena.

- ¿Qué pasa, House? -preguntó- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- He visto que había luz. -contestó antes de dar un trago a la cerveza y perder la vista en la televisión encendida. Wilson suspiró.  
- ¿Qué quieres, House¿Por qué has entrado en mi casa como un detective?  
- En verdad, venía buscando a Cuddy. Mañana no me apetece trabajar. Me duele la pierna¿sabes? -le dijo a su amigo en tono de burla.  
- A Cuddy... -tartamudeó Wilson. Se había quedado paralizado. Llevaba varios meses con Cuddy, pero aún consideraban lo suyo como un secreto que nadie debía conocer. Ella lo quería así y él lo respetaba.  
- Sí, a Cuddy. Me he enterado de que hoy es su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué no estás con ella¿O es que ya lo habéis celebrado? -una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de House. No miraba a Wilson, sólo a la pantalla de la televisión. Dio otro trago a la cerveza.

Wilson cada vez se encontraba más nervioso. Pensó en lo que había hecho durante el día con Cuddy: el desayuno juntos, le había entregado su regalo, se había encontrado con ella en el laboratorio. Su cara palideció al recordar lo último. Cameron había aparecido por allí y había estado a punto de descubrirles. Los dos se habían soprendido, pues no había razón para que ella fuera al laboratorio a aquellas horas. No había razón a menos que ella hubiera quedado allí con alguien. Ató los cabos y miró a su amigo que, esta vez sí, tenía la vista fija en él y sonreía.

- ¿Qué has visto, House? -le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.  
- Oído, más bien. -contestó mientras reía entre dientes.  
- Iba a decírtelo... -se excusó Wilson.  
- Sí, claro. ¿En qué siglo? -preguntó House haciéndose el molesto. En otra situación se habría comportado como un cabrón, pero recordó lo que Cameron le había dicho antes de marcharse.  
- Ella no quiere que se sepa. Vamos despacio. Empezó como una tontería de amigos y todo se ha complicado. La quiero y ella me quiere a mí.  
- Sí, eso ya lo oí. -House fingió que un temblor recorría su cuerpo- Mis oídos tuvieron que sufrir más que en una audiometría. -se los señaló mientras sonreía- Estás atrapado, amigo. -le dijo House mientras le señalaba con el bastón.  
- ¿Yo? -preguntó Wilson abriendo los ojos- Yo no soy quien se queda dormido con mi empleada en los brazos.  
- Ella me abrazó a mí. -se defendió House.  
- ¿Y la cara que tenías también te la puso Cameron? -House se sintió como en un callejón sin salida. Le tenía contra las cuerdas, le había cazado.  
- Sí, bueno... -comenzó a excusarse- Cameron es muy persuasiva. Puede conseguir lo que quiera, es una bruja.- apartó al vista de su amigo y se levantó subitamente del sofá.

Wilson rio mientras veía a su amigo con expresión seria y preocupada. Había aparecido en su casa con intención de intimidarlo y el plan se había vuelto en su contra. Siempre era divertido ver a House nervioso. Era algo poco común y muy gratificante. En pocos segundos había recogido su abrigo, se lo había puesto y se encaminaba hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió al descansillo. Wilson volvió a apoyarse en el quicio para poder despedirse de su amigo.

- Si llegas a venir dentro de media hora habrías podido felicitarla. -le dijo Wilson riendo entre dientes.  
- Hazlo por mí. Cuddy no me tiene mucha estima. -le contestó mientras se giraba, le daba la espalda a Wilson y comenzaba a andar hacia el ascensor.  
- ¡Sabes que eso no es verdad! -le gritó desde la puerta a House cuando éste ya se encontraba en la cabina. Wilson cerró la puerta lentamente mientas agitaba la cabeza. No podía con House, era demasiado para él. Pero también era lo mejor que tenía en su vida... después de Cuddy.

House volvió a montarse en su moto. Aún sentía la vergüenza en su interior. No había querido mostrarla frente a Wilson, aunque no sabía si lo había conseguido. No había creído que Wilson estuviera tan preparado para hacer frente a sus burlas y a su hallazgo. Su amigo le había sorprendido, lo había encontrado más maduro, mucho más centrado que en sus otras relaciones serias. Volvió a ponerse el casco. Era de noche y hacía frío. Chispeaba, el ambiente estaba húmedo. Quiso contarle todo lo sucedido a alguien, pero se dio cuenta de que salía de casa de Wilson. No le quedaban más amigos con lo que hablar. Cuddy y Wilson eran los únicos con los que hablaba y no podía contar con ellos en ese momento. Arrancó la moto mientras pensaba en ella. Cameron. Iría a hablar con Cameron de todo aquello.

Mientras conducía fue cambiando de parecer. A medida que se acercaba a su casa menos le apetecía hablar con ella y contarle todo lo sucedido. Los minutos pasaban, cada vez se encontraba más cerca de donde ella vivía y lo único que ocupaba su mente era su cuerpo, sus labios, su pelo. Aceleró para llegar antes cuando recordó su olor, sus momentos en el hospital, el cuarto de lencería, la butaca de su despacho, la ducha. Agarró fuertemente el manillar y se dejó llevar por la velocidad.

En pocos minutos se encontraba frente a su puerta. Sin dudarlo un instante llamó con el bastón. Segundos después Cameron la abrió, vestida con ropa de casa. Ella lo miró extrañado.

- House¿qué haces aquí? -le preguntó sorprendida. Él no contestó, sólo se la quedó mirando- ¿Ha pasado algo? -estiró la mano hasta él, lo agarró por el brazo y tiró para hacerlo entrar en su casa.

House esperó hasta que Cameron cerró la puerta tras de sí para darse la vuelta. Se acercó a ella hasta que se encontró a escasos centímetros de su cara. Compartió su respiración con la de ella. Al notarla nerviosa hizo lo que siempre hacía y que sabía que a ella la volvía loca. Pegó su mejilla a la de ella y, lentamente y con suavidad, raspó su piel con su barba. Ella emitió un ligero gemido. House sonrió. Había comenzado a conocer sus sonidos, sabía cuándo hacía algo que le gustaba y cuándo no. La besó detrás de la oreja con tiento mientras acariciaba su espalda con la mano. Respiró profundamente su aroma.

- Gracias por lo de esta tarde. -le dijo en un susurro.  
- No me des las gracias. -le respondió ella entre suspiros. No podía concentrarse con él regalándole pequeños besos en la nuca.  
- Eres la primera que me ha tratado como a un hombre desde... -no quería nombrar a Stacy, no delante de ella, no era justo.  
- Creo que me has demostrado más de una vez que eres un hombre. -le respondió ella mientras perdía la vista en el techo y él continuaba atacándola.  
- Me refiero a mi pierna. -le dijo él en voz baja. Siempre procuraba no hablar de su problema, a pesar de que era algo que se encontraba continuamente en sus pensamientos.  
- Lo sé. -ella no supo qué más contestar. Estaba descolocada; demasiado temor, demasiado placer.

Él la empujó por la entrada hasta el salón. Levantó su camiseta e introdujo las manos para tocar su piel desnuda. Abandonó su nuca y la besó en los labios lentamente. Cameron se separó de él, aún sin respiración. Le miró a los ojos y le acarició la cara con suavidad.

- No, House. Aquí no. -le costaba un mundo decir aquellas palabras, lo que más deseaba era entregarse a él de nuevo.  
- ¿Aquí no? -preguntó él sorprendido- ¿No crees que en el descansillo sería demasiado escandaloso?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió de vuelta. Se estiró la ropa, se peinó con los dedos y lo llevó hasta la puerta de nuevo.  
- Aquí no, House. Sólo en el hospital. Mañana, te lo prometo. -abrió la puerta y le hizo salir. Antes de cerrarla alargó el brazo hasta su cara y rozó sus labios con los dedos. Apoyó mientras la cabeza contra el borde de la madera y le miró a los ojos. Él se mantenía quieto frente a ella, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. No entendía aquel gesto ni qué quería decir con sus palabras. Dejó que acariciara su piel por última vez antes de ver cómo la puerta le privaba de la vista de su cara. Una vez cerrada, tras unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

De nuevo montado en la moto, conduciendo hacia su casa, vio la luz. Entendió por qué ella lo había rechazado. Estaba preocupada porque dejara de ser sólo sexo. Creyó leer la mente de Cameron mientras conducía: mientras lo mantuvieran estrictamente fuera de sus casas sería eso, sólo sexo.


	9. Chapter 9

A House le costó serenar su mente de nuevo tras visitar a Cameron. Llegó en poco tiempo a su casa. Colgó las cosas de mala manera en el perchero de la entrada y se dejó caer en el sofá. Destapó su bote de vicodina y tragó de golpe dos pastillas. Se tumbó sobre los cojines, necesitaba pensar. Ni Wilson ni Cuddy ocupaban su mente, estaba seguro de que los dos estarían divirtiéndose en casa de él. Llevarían haciéndolo meses a sus espaldas. No le importó, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse. Cameron era una de ellas. Deseaba estar con ella, al menos con su cuerpo. Echaba de menos su calor y la suavidad de su piel. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla cuando lo deseara. Después de que ella le rechazara no había sabido qué pensar, el deseo y la excitación lo estaban matando. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir un rato. Ella le había prometido su recompensa al día siguiente y Cameron nunca faltaba a su palabra. Era demasiado fiel para hacerlo. La vicodina y el cansancio pudieron con él y en pocos minutos se hayaba dormido.

Al día siguiente apareció por el hospital pletórico. Había ido todo el camino a trabajar montado en la moto cantando. Sus empleados, los dos hombres, se sorprendieron de verlo así. House nunca llegaba a trabajar contento, algunas veces aparecía por allí y no ladraba. Ese era su buen humor. Entró a la oficina y les dio los buenos días. Repasó una por una todas su caras. Miró a Chase, hizo un gesto a Foreman, sonrió a Cameron. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó la vista de nuevo a la revista que ojeaba. Él sintió un escalofrío en su interior, ese maldito juego le encantaba. Disfrutaba cada segundo de flirteo con ella.

Les presentó el caso entre bromas. Los médicos consultaron los historiales y dejaron brotar sus ideas de diagnóstico. House jugó con ellos al ratón y al gato, contó chistes e incluso sonrió mientras jugaba con su pelota. Chase y Foreman lo miraban extrañados, Cameron se sonrojaba cada vez más. Sólo House y ella sabían que ella era la responsable de aquel cambio de humor, pero no podía controlar el hecho de avergonzarse. House envió a sus médicos a pedir innumerables pruebas. Quería acabar con aquel caso cuanto antes, quería tener el día libre para ella.

Cuando salían por la puerta del departamente House agarró a Cameron del brazo para que no saliera. Tiró de ella y se la llevó hasta su despacho. Allí, en una esquina fuera de la vista de quien pasaba por el pasillo, se acercó a ella delicadamente. Levantó el brazo y posó la yema de su dedo índice sobre el cuello de ella. Procuró bajarlo poco a poco hasta su escote, acariciando su piel mientras hablaba. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- Anoche me prometiste algo. -le dijo, intentando que su respiración caliente llegara hasta ella.

- Sí. Veo que tienes buena memoria. -le respondió Cameron entre temblores.

- Me he pasado toda la noche deseándote. Me lo debes. -le dijo en un susurro.

- Sí. -ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, su respiración se entrecortaba, era superficial y sonora. Él volvió a subir el dedo hasta su cuello y de ahí lo movió hasta su nuca. Ella gimió ligeramente.

- Te noto hipersensible, Dra. Cameron. Ya veremos hasta dónde aguantas. -le exitaba en extremo que ella siguiera respondiendo de manera tan fuerte a sus estímulos. Agachó la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello. - Vete a hacer las pruebas.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Le sonreía, había apartado su mano de ella y se encontraba a una distancia más que prudencial. Casi podría dudar lo que acababa de suceder; por su semblante podría decirse que la conversación no habia tenido lugar. El rostro de ella, en cambio, estaba caliente y sudoroso. Se pasó las manos por la cara intentando disimilar el rubor. No entendía cómo House conseguía eso de ella. A él parecía encantarle, la miraba intensamente, con deseo.

- Más tarde. -le dijo ella mientras se estiraba la bata y tosía avergonzada. Lo miró una vez más antes de irse. Sintió su estómago revolotear al fijarse en su cara. Quería estar con ella, le tenía comiendo de la mano. Estaba preso del deseo, un deseo que sólo ella podía apaciguar.

House la vio marcharse del despacho con paso firme. Miró por todo el departamento. No había nada que hacer mientras duraran las pruebas. Wilson no estaba, tenía el día libre. Caminó hasta su mesa, ya ordenada y limpia. Sonrió, sabía quién lo había hecho. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero para él que ella ordenara su mesa todas las mañanas era más que un simple gesto. Pensó que debería decírselo algún día, ella lo agradecería. Se sentó en su silla y conectó si iPod. Con la música tronando en sus oídos dejó que el tiempo pasara. Quería esperar pacientemente a que los chicos volvieran con todas las pruebas y un diagnóstico. Así el podría reclamar su recompensa cuanto antes. Quizá varias veces.

Horas después nadie había aparecido aún por Diagnósticos. House se estaba poniendo nervioso. Había escuchado las mismas canciones varias veces y comenzaban a molestarle los cascos en los oídos. Se los quitó y miró a su reloj. Más de media mañana y aún no tenía noticias de las pruebas. Salió al pasillo para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Vio a Foreman a lo lejos hablando con Cuddy. Parecía una discusión acalorada, Cuddy le hablaba relajadamente, pero Foreman intentaba convencerle de algo. House se acercó a ellos, hizo gesto de arrimar la oreja. Los dos médicos callaron.

- Ohhh, no os preocupéis por mí, como si no estuviera. -dijo House divertido. Cuddy entornó los ojos.

- House, necesito a tus chicos. -le dijo ella tajante. Foreman se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya le he dicho que estamos en medio de un diagnóstico. -Foreman intentó explicarle la situación a House.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Cuddy? ¿Te sirvo yo? -levantó las cejas en señal de seducción. Cuddy volvió a entornar los ojos.

- Hay consultas que pasar. Tenemos la clínica saturada. Tu paciente no se va a morir, puede aguantar sin un diagnóstico. Los necesito, ahora. -Cuddy había levantado ligeramente el tono de su voz y miraba a House fijamente.

- Está bien. Chase y Foreman bajarán en unos minutos. -le contestó.

- Necesito a Cameron, también. -explicó Cuddy.

- Cameron no. -la cortó House- Está ocupada.

- ¿En qué?- preguntó Foreman curioso- No tiene más trabajo que nosotros.

- Lo tiene, ha de hacerme un pequeño... favor. -House perdió la mirada en la nada. Foreman se encogió de hombros. Cuddy lo miró, House le devolvió la mirada. Vio en él el ruego, una petición expresa de que no obligara a Cameron a acompañar a sus colegas.

- Está bien. -dijo Cuddy- Pero por la tarde tendrá que terminar con lo que estos no puedan. -se giró y dejó allí a los dos médicos solos. House sonrió, Cuddy no era tan mala persona como aparentaba. Aunque él seguía sin entender qué había visto Wilson en ella.

- ¿A qué esperas? -le preguntó House a su médico- Ve a buscar a la Barbie. Os toca pasar consultas. -rio entre dientes mientras se alejaba.

Anduvo sólo unos metros antes de darse cuenta de que le faltaba información. Se dio la vuelta, Foreman aún seguían en el pasillo. Le gritó a los lejos.

- ¡Foreman! ¿Dónde está Cameron?

- Donde siempre. -le contestó el joven médico sin ni siquiera mirarle.

House sonrió. Él ya sabía dónde era "donde siempre". Siempre la encontraba en el mismo lugar. Anduvo hasta el laboratorio y la miró desde fuera. Estaba concentrada haciendo unas pruebas, apuntaba resultados en una hoja de papel a su lado. Volvía a mirar al microscopio y cambiaba las muestras. House estuvo unos momentos mirándola. Hasta hacía unas semanas no se había permitido hacerlo de esa manera, pero allí solo, sin nadie que lo delatara, podía observarla como él quería. No sólo quería estudiarla mientras hacían el amor, sino que también le interesaba verla trabajar. Le interesaba todo. Después de unos minutos entró en la sala y se acercó a ella en la penumbra.

- Hola. -le dijo ella en tono amable.

- Hola. -le respondió él asintiendo.

Quiso mantenerse quieto, únicamente mirarla, pero sus manos no le respondieron. Apartó su bata a un lado, ella aún seguía de frente al mostrador, él a su lado. Posó su mano en su cintura y levantó su camiseta bajo su bata. Acarició su piel desnuda con los dedos, avanzó hasta alcanzar su espalda y la toco suavemente con la palma de la mano. Los dedos de Cameron comenzaron a temblar bajo su tacto. Él la observaba sonriente, veía cómo sus ojos se mantenían cada vez más tiempo cerrados con cada parpadeo.

Continuó moviendo su mano por la espalda de ella, subiendo con cada segundo que pasaba. En poco tiempo él jugaba con el cierre de su sujetador. Tiraba de la prenda y la soltaba lentamente, intentaba torturarla. Ella suspiró al notar que él maniobraba para desatar el enganche. Antes de que lo consiguiera ella se apartó el él ligeramente.

- Ahora no, House. Tengo que terminar todo esto. Si no me pasaré el día aquí. -le dijo ella en voz baja.

- ¿Cuándo? -le preguntó él nervioso.

- Cuando termine mi trabajo. Hay grados de importancia, House. -a él no pareció gustarle el comentario, pero sabía que ella no lo hacía por despreciarle, sino por un sentido de la responsabilidad incomprensible para él.

- No pienso irme a casa sin haberte tenido. -le dijo mientras se acercaba aún más a ella.

- House... -ella notaba cómo él quería más y tiraba de ella, pero no debía.

- ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? Me gustaría que lo hicieras. -ella asintió y situó sus manos en el pecho de él. Le empujó ligeramente para separarse. Él interpretó el gesto como que debía marcharse y la dejó tranquila. No quería estropear aquello por nada del mundo, si ella prefería trabajar, la respetaría.

Salió del laboratorio y de dirigió a su despacho. Tenía casi todo el día por delante para preparar el encuentro. No había nada que hacer. Foreman y Chase estaban en la clínica, no tenía a Wilson para molestarle, su chica favorita estaría trabajando todo el día. Quizá un maratón de Hospital General le ayudara a pasar las horas con menos hastío. Se le pasó por la mente hacer él mismo algunas de las pruebas para que Cameron terminara antes, pero desechó la idea. Él no era de los que trabajaban haciendo pruebas. Ella las haría mucho mejor, ella siempre las hacía bien.

A media tarde el aburrimiento podía con él. Los chicos habían aparecido justo antes de comer. Los había mandado a la cafetería a comprarle un sandwich de carne sin pepinillos. En pocos minutos habían vuelto con su comida y los había mandado a hacer las pruebas para el diagnóstico del paciente. Llevaban también la orden de avisar a Cameron, que seguía en el laboratorio, de que bajara a la clínica a seguir con las consultas. House miró su mesa; los restos del sandwich seguían sobre ella. Casi no había probado bocado, había estado todo el día sin hacer nada, pensando en ella y en lo que estaría haciendo. Miró su reloj indeciso. Eran ya más de las cinco y media, no le podía quedar mucho para terminar. Pensó en buscar a Cuddy y hacerle pagar por esclavizar así a sus empleados. Realmente, no le importaba que lo hiciera con los chicos, pero sí con Cameron. Se levantó decidido de la silla. Iría a comprobar cómo llevaba el trabajo y si le quedaba mucho. El fuego le mataba por dentro.

Bajó hasta la clínica y la vio en el mostrador rellenando algunos papeles. Él cogió una historia a escondidas del montón de pacientes ya vistos y se encaminó hacia una consulta. Metió la historia en la cajonera de metracrilato preparada para ello fuera de la consulta y entró dentro. Él sabía que ella vería que quedaba una consulta por pasar y que entraría a atender al paciente, daba igual la hora que fuera.

House sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta verla entrar por la puerta.

- Tiene usted dolor de muelas y fiebre alta, por lo que veo, Sr. McBright. -anduvo hasta la camilla sin levantar la vista de la historia.

- Sí. -House fingió la voz de un paciente. Ella le reconoció y levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó sonriendo.

- No me hagas esperar más, Allison. Estoy a punto de explotar. -ella rio abiertamente. Dejó la historia sobre la camilla y se acercó a él.

- Tú eres mi último paciente, Greg. -él se turbó al oir su nombre. Sonó de sus labios como música para él. Llevaba años sin sentir algo parecido cuando una mujer le hablaba. Se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos, sin besarla.

- Eres la mejor. Lo sabes, ¿no? -la besó fugazmente.

- Mmmmmm -afirmó ella mientras dejaba que él rodeara su cintura y cambiaran posiciones. Apoyó el cuerpo de ella en el borde de la camilla. Cameron levantó los brazos y rodeó su cuello. Acarició su pelo con los dedos, masajeándole la cabeza. Él gimió ligeramente y ella sonrió. Le gustaba que él se perdiera de aquella manera.

- Me gustas. -le dijo él mientras besaba su boca con pequeños golpecitos. - Me gusta tu cara. -la besó de nuevo- Y tu pelo. -besó su nariz mientras ella reía. Subió las manos hasta su escote y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa.

Cameron cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza para atrás. Aún seguía colgada de su cuello, con las manos entrelazadas tras él. House bajó la cabeza y besó todo su busto al momento que abría su camisa y dejaba entrever su pecho. Pasó la lengua por su piel una y otra vez, haciendo que ella repitiera su nombre -Greg- sin descanso. Cada vez que ella lo pronunciaba algo revivía dentro de él y lo impulsaba a seguir. Con las manos en su espalda para sujetarla besó por última vez su piel anter de hablar.

- Me gusta tu piel. Me gusta tu cuerpo. Bajó la vista a su pecho y miró fijamente. Ella abrió los ojos para observarle. -Me gustan tus...

No puedo terminar la frase. La puerta de la consulta se abrió repentinamente.

- ¡House! -gritó Cuddy desde la entrada. Cerró la puerta tras de sí para que nadie se enterara.

- ¡Ups! -bromeó House mientras miraba a Cameron a los ojos y la mantenía quieta en su sitio.

- Dime que ella es... -Cuddy se echó un mano a la frente y bajó la vista.

- Sí, es Cameron. -House entornó lo ojos- Veo que Wilson no puede estarse calladito ni dos días. Ayudó a Cameron a ponerse de pie completamente. La joven comenzó a atarse de nuevo la camisa.

- House, no voy a consentir este comportamiento en mi hospital. -dijo Cuddy seriamente mirándolos a ambos. Cameron mantenía la vista en el suelo. House hinchó los carrillos ante la bronca.

- Sabes que no es tuyo, ¿verdad, Cuddy? -dijo House bromeando- Sólo lo diriges. -Cuddy frunció el ceño.

- No esto para bromas, House. En vuestro tiempo libre podéis hacer lo que queráis, pero no en el hospital. Y no en las consultas, por Dios. -ella se giró y les dio la espalda. Anduvo hasta la puerta y salió, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Cameron ya había terminado de arreglarse cuando House la miró. Estaba preocupada, él lo notaba.

- Allison... -le dijo titubeante.

- Déjalo, House. Se acabó. No quiero problemas y tú tampoco. -le contestó ella con tristeza.

- Esto no ha sido un error. -comenzó a hablar él- ¿Te arrepientes? -le preguntó con dudas.

- No podría. -le miró a los ojos. Él asintió.- Pero no volverá a repetirse. Me has dado lo que nadie me había dado. -se acercó a él- Pero no tomamos la decisión correcta.

- Para qué mortificarse, ¿verdad?- la miró a los ojos. Sentía que ella se alejaba más con cada frase que pronunciaban.

- No podría guardan ningún mal recuerdo de todo esto. -levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Él levantó la suya y la puso sobre la de ella.- No cambies, House. Sé tú mismo, pero deja que alguien viva contigo lo mismo que yo he vivido. No te cierres, tienes demasiado para dar. No le niegues a otra persona al verdadero House.- dejó caer la mano de su cara, junto con la de él.

Lo miró por última vez antes de irse. Sentía una tremenda presión en su pecho. Tenía ganas de vomitar, incluso de romper todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. No quería llorar, algo se lo impedía. Giró la cabeza y lo vio de pie frente a ella, con su bastón en la mano. Su semblante había cambiado completamente, estaba triste y abatido. La miraba desde lejos con ternura.

- Lo haré. -le él dijo antes de que ella saliera de la consulta- Lo haré por ti, Cameron.

Ella sonrió y abandonó el cuarto. Se sentía morir, acababa de perder lo que más quería en el mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

Wilson oyó sonar el portero automático en su casa. Se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado con Cuddy y se aproximo al aparato. Contestó amablemente.

- House. -dijo a través del auricular una voz familiar. Wilson abrió y esperó junto a la puerta.

Pocos segundos despúes oyó un bastón golpeando la madera, abrió. Al otro lado se encontró la estampa de House de pie frente a él, mirándole fijamente. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, estaba mojado por la lluvia. Wilson dedujo que había ido hasta allí en moto, a pesar de la que estaba cayendo.

- Necesito un amigo. -le dijo House mientras apartaba la vista de él y rodaba los ojos. Tenía el pelo completamente mojado, pegado a la cabeza. Las gotas resbalaban por toda su cara.  
- Pasa. -Wilson se echó a un lado para dejar entrar a House. Cuddy se levantó del sofá al verle.  
- Hola, House. -le dijo en tono amistoso. La vergüenza aún patente en su voz.  
- Qué hay. -le contestó él sin mirarla.

Cuddy se acercó a Wilson lentamente. Sabía que House había ido a contarle lo sucedido aquella tarde en las consultas con Cameron y no quería meterse en medio de la amistad entre los dos hombres. Agarró a Wilson de la mano y situó la boca junto a su cara para hablarle en voz baja. House los observaba mientras mojaba el suelo del apartamento de su amigo.

- Voy a comprar la cena. Os dejaré un rato solos. -le dijo Cuddy a Wilson mientras cogía del perchero sus cosas. Él asintió. Ella lo besó con ternura en la mejilla- Avísame cuando hayáis acabado. -le dijo susurrando, para que House no lo oyera.

Miró a House con compasión. No se sentía orgullosa de que lo que había hecho aquella tarde, Wilson le había contado los cambios que había visto en su amigo, pero tampoco era justo ni correcto que Cameron y él mantuvieran relaciones en el hospital. Cuddy salió de la casa y dejó a los dos hombres solos.

- ¿Qué pasa, House? -le repitió la misma pregunta que le había hecho un día antes en el mismo lugar.  
- Ya te lo he dicho, necesito un amigo. -le contestó House mientras se quitaba la cazadora y se la daba a Wilson para que la recogiera.

La llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y la colgó de una percha en la barra de la ducha. Volvió al salón para hablar con House. Lo encontró sentado en su sofa, se había quitado la camisa mojada y estaba solo con camiseta. Mantenía el bastón de pie y lo hacía girar entre sus manos. Su mirada estaba perdida, ni siquiera atendía a la pantalla de la televisión, como hicera un día antes. Wilson alcanzó el mando a distancia y apagó el aparato. Tenía la extraña sensación de que House necesitaba una larga y fructífera conversación.

- Cuéntame. -le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sillón. House no articuló palabra. Bajó la vista al suelo se agarró con fuerza el bastón.- House... ¿qué pasa? ¿me lo vas a decir o tendré que llamar al FBI?  
- ¿Has hablado con Cuddy? -Wilson frunció el ceño. Otra vez respondiendo con una pregunta, nunca conseguía más de él.  
- Acababa de llegar cuando tú has venido. -le contestó Wilson perdido.  
- ¿No te ha dicho nada de Cameron y de mí? -House le miró de reojo, sin fijar sus ojos en él totalmente.  
- No. ¿Debería haberlo hecho?  
- Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que es la directora del hospital, además de tu novia -le miró a los ojos-, creo que sí que deberia haberlo hecho.  
- ¿Contarme qué, House? Vete al grano, por favor, me estás poniendo nervioso. -Wilson se peinó con los dedos mientras esperaba a que su amigo contestara.  
- Hoy por la tarde he ido a buscar a Cameron a la clínica para... -se quedó parado. Movió la mano con insistencia, intentando dar a entender a su amigo de qué hablaba. Suspiró al ver que Wilson no entendía.- La necesitaba, quería estar con ella. -Wilson asintió- Cuando estábamos... ya sabes... ha entrado Cuddy.  
- ¿Cuando estábais...? -preguntó Wilson incrédulo. Se llevó la mano a la boca, asombrado.  
- Aún no. Pero si llega cinco minutos más tarde te aseguro que habría visto algo que no sería capaz de olvidar. -House sonrió por primera vez desde su llegada. Wilson suspiró de nuevo.  
- ¿Y? -preguntó sin acertar a comprender la importancia de aquello.  
- Cameron. -le contestó House- Se acabó. Ya no tengo concubina.  
- No hables así de ella. Sabes que es más que eso para ti. -intentó sonsacar a su amigo la verdadera razón de la visita.  
- Puede ser.  
- ¿Cual es el problema? ¿Que se te ha acabado el sexo? -le preguntó Wilson intentando alegrarle, haciendo bromas para que su amigo se serenase y espabilara.  
- Que se ha acabado Cameron. -le contestó House mirándole fijamente. Ella lo ha acabado. Ya sabes cómo es. -le contestó House con tristeza.  
- La parejita del "sólo sexo". ¿Se ha acabado el sexo o se ha acabado Cameron?-dijo Wilson sonriendo, intentando animarlo.  
- No lo sé. -contestó House confuso.

Wilson calló durante unos momentos. House tampoco dijo nada, siguió mirando al frente. Los dos pensaban. Sólo Wilson habló tras un largo rato.

- ¿Sabes, House? Quizá todo esto no tenga que ver con Cameron. -quería mostrarle una salida al problema. House le miró con dudas- Has probado algo que hacía tiempo que no tenías. Has dejado que una mujer esté contigo sin pagar por ella.  
- ¿Qué me quieres decir? -preguntó House.  
- Que... -Wilson se rascó la nuca- puede ser, sólo puede... que no sea Cameron la que te produzca la sensación que echas de menos. ¿Has pensado en que lo puede hacer cualquier mujer?

House lo miró fijamente y se mantuvo pensativo. Entendía lo que Wilson quería decirle, pero era incapaz de ver más allá de Cameron.

- Podrías probar a salir con alguien... -continuó Wilson, ignorando si su amigo iba a pegarle con el bastón o a amenazarle con algo por su indiscreción y por intentar darle consejos.  
- Allison... digo, Cameron -se corrigió a sí mismo- me ha dicho lo mismo. Quiere que... -House bajó la vista al suelo.  
- Inténtalo, Greg. Ella sólo ha encendido la mecha. Sabes que eres capaz. Encontrarás a alguien, ya has empezado, continúa el trabajo. -Wilson posó una mano en su hombro mientras hablaba. Apretó con fuerza a medida que terminaba su pequeño discurso. Quería hacer ver a su amigo que estaba allí para lo que fuera.

House suspiró y pensó durante segundos.

- ¿Qué te parece Wendy? -le preguntó sonriendo  
- ¿La pediatra?- House lo miraba desconcertado. Wilson asintió- Vamos, está siempre rodeada de mocosos.  
- Pero no creo que se los lleve de cena. -Wilson rio, lo que provocó que House lo hiciera también.  
- Ni a la cama. -contestó su amigo sonriendo abiertamente.  
- Vamos. -le volvió a apretar el hombro- Eres capaz. Y serás la envidia del hospital.- House lo miró sonriendo. Se encontraba mejor. Su ropa estaba casi seca, el pelo también. Había hablado con wilson y, como siempre, le había ayudado a dar la vuelta a todos los pensamientos que le atormentaban. Wilson le ayudaba más de lo que pensaba y él se lo agradecía sin palabras.

House se levantó del sofá y miró a su amigo. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Nunca le había dicho a Wilson lo que pensaba, pero le encantaba tenerlo como amigo, era la única persona que veía más allá de su carácter, la única persona que había aguantado viento y marea con él.

- Gracias. -le dijo antes de dirigirse al baño a por su cazadora.  
- De nada. -le gritó Wilson mientras su amigo caminaba por el pasillo.

Cuando House volvió se encontró a Wilson hablando por teléfono. Había llamado a Cuddy para avisarle de que ya podía volver a casa. Lo vio a lo lejos hablando con ella. Lo miró a la cara con curiosidad, nunca había visto a su amigo con una expresión tan dulce. Sonrió para sí mientras lo veía despedirse de ella y prometerle verla en un rato. Wilson colgó el teléfono pasados unos segundos, se quedó mirando al aparato. House le habló desde la salida del pasillo, ya con la cazadora puesta.

- Te ha dado fuerte con Cuddy. Nunca llegaré a entenderlo. -le dijo fingiendo un temblor y poniendo cara de asco. Wilson alcanzó un cojín y se lo tiró a su amigo a la cara. House lo esquivó y le dio un golpe con el bastón para devolvérselo al atacante- Recuerda que sé cómo usar esto. -le dijo mientras le señalaba su bastón- Me voy. Pásalo bien con Cuddy.

Wilson le sonrió y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Allí lo despidió y sonrió ante la imagen de su amigo, alejándose por el descansillo mientras jugaba con su bastón. A veces, sólo a veces, conseguía hacerle ceder sólo unos milímetros y meterse en su personalidad. House se dejaba estudiar y ayudar. Sólo a veces. Antes de que entrara en el ascensor le habló.

- House. -comenzó a decir- No seas un cabrón con ella. No tienes por qué volver a comportarte como antes. No se lo merece. -él le miró sonriendo y se metió en el ascensor. Por supuesto que no sería un cabrón con ella. No podía serlo.

House se cruzó con Cuddy en el portal de casa de Wilson. La miró fijamente, como no había sido capaz de hacer desde que los vio a Cameron y a él. Entrecerró los ojos a medida que ella se acercaba a él. Podía ver la duda en su rostro, ella no sabía de qué humor estaba House y se sentía violenta, él lo sabía.

- A ver qué regalo le haces a Wilson. Le he visto triste. Si lo llego a saber te enseño algo esta tarde, pero no me has dado tiempo. -le guiñó un ojo e hizo girar su bastón en la muñeca, burlándose de ella.  
- Vete a casa, House. -le contestó Cuddy mirándole desde abajo. No se lo dijo, pero lo cierto es que le agradaba verlo de nuevo como siempre. Su cara se había transformado tras la charla con Wilson y aquello no tenía precio.

Mientras House salía de casa de Wilson Cameron llegaba a la suya. Entró por la puerta, dejó las cosas de mala gana sobre el sofá y se dejó caer en él. Se llevó las manos a la cara. Se encontraba mejor que cuando había dejado a House, pero aún se sentía deshecha. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero le costaba encararla. Siempre había sido buena en soportar los embistes de la vida, en entender que no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, pero esta vez el deseo había sido mucho más fuerte. Podría haber aguantado meses más deseando a House y no teniéndolo. Lo realmente problemático surgía de haberlo tenido y perdido después. Deseó no haberle probado nunca, haber seguido como hasta aquel día antes de la celebración. Minutos después recordó todo lo vivido con él y se arrepintió de lo que acababa de pasar por su mente; nunca podría olvidar las cuatro veces que había hecho el amor con él, le era imposible. Aún y todo, aquello no podía continuar. La promesa de solo sexo era inviable de cualquier manera. No podían seguir con lo del hospital y ninguno de los dos quería ir más allá. No había salida, únicamente resignación para ambos.

Alcanzó su bolso y sacó el teléfono móvil. Necesitaba hablar con él una última vez tras el nuevo acuerdo. Necesitaba saber que él pensaba lo mismo que ella, que no iba a haber malentendidos. Marcó su número y esperó a que él contestara. Lo hizo tras varias señales de llamada.

- ¿Cameron? -contestó sorprendido.  
- Ho.. hola, House. -tartamudeó ella.  
- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué me llamas? -temió sonar cortante al preguntarle la razón de su llamada, temió que pareciera que no quería hablar con ella.  
- Quería hablar contigo de lo de esta tarde.  
- Tú dirás. -otra vez pensó que estaba siendo desagradable con ella. Se maldijo. Recordó las palabras de Wilson minutos antes.  
- Ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Quería que lo supieras. Es importante para mí. -le contestó ella con un hilo de voz. Notaba la duda en ella.  
- Lo sé, Cameron. Por mí no hay problema. -le contestó.  
- Todo bien, ¿entonces?  
- Todo bien. -respondió él seguro de sí mismo- Fue una decisión equivocada.  
- Lo fue. -respondió ella con tristeza.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante largos segundos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Cameron dudaba si cortar la conversación. House ignoraba si ella quería decir algo más. Por fin habló para romper el hielo.

- Buenas noches, Cameron. -le dijo con ternura.  
- Buenas noches. -contestó ella. Colgó el teléfono tras decir las palabras.

Él bajó el auricular y dejó el teléfono en su sitio. No comprendía cómo, si aquella sí había sido la decisión correcta, le dolía tanto aceptarla.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Una semana después las aguas casi habían vuelto a su cauce. House observaba detenidamente a Cameron cada día, buscando alguna evidencia de tristeza o de desazón, pero no encontraba nada. Él mismo se sentía mejor y, tras un par de días cabizbajo y solo, había conseguido sobreponerse. Era un problema verla todos los días, pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, pues Cameron era de su equipo. Cada día que pasaba se convencía más de que aquella locura de acostarse juntos había sido un disparate. Ella era su alumna y empleada, debía trabajar con ella a diario, evaluarla y firmar sus cheques. Habría sido diferente en el caso de comenzar una relación seria con ella, entre los dos habrían podido arreglarlo. Pero no una relación de sexo. El sexo sin compromisos siempre traía problemas, pensaba él, más cuando la otra persona era una compañera de trabajo.

Ella también parecía haberse repuesto fácilmente del golpe. House se alegraba, uno de las mayores preocupaciones que cruzaron su cabeza al romper su relación fue que ella saliera dañada. Él sabía que ella le quería y que había aceptado aquello para poder tenerlo. De la misma manera, había renunciado a cualquier intento de relación con él para evitar hacerse y hacerle daño. Aún y todo, había llegado a la conclusión, al igual que él, de que una relación basada sólo en el sexo entre ellos no era sana. Cameron volvió a comportarse como siempre con él. No había roces, no había miradas más allá de las habituales. No hubo promesas de encuentros en algún lugar recóndito del hospital. Ni siquiera hubo deseo en sus ojos, él lo notaba. Ella había cortado los hilos desde el inicio y no dejaba ni un minúsculo recodo abierto a la esperanza. House no necesitó mucho para entenderlo.

Ellos dos quizá no se dieran cuenta del cambio en la manera de tratarse, pero sus otros compañeros de departamento hablaban. Foreman había comentado más de una vez con Chase el cambio de actitud en los dos con respecto al otro. Llevaban semanas haciendo cábalas acerca de qué se traerían entre manos. Un giro tan inesperado en su trato les hizo suponer que entre ellos había acabado algo. Para ello primero tuvieron que suponer que entre ellos había habido algo, lo que trajo consigo toda clase de elucubraciones y bromas.

Wilson y Cuddy hablaron durante días de sus amigos. Wilson conocía bien a House, mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía Cuddy. Le contó a ella el consejo que le había dado en su casa la noche de la ruptura. A Wilson se le quedó grabada la imagen del rostro de Cuddy; ella entornó los ojos y suspiró, pero no dijo nada. La duda se sembró en él, temió no haber hecho lo correcto respecto a su amigo. Días después de aquello decidió que, sin duda, el consejo que le había brindado a House había servido. Él estaba más contento, había dejado de lado la tristeza que le había acompañado en los primeros días y mostraba más interés por los pacientes. Un par de noches incluso cenó con Wilson y Cuddy, lo que aprovechó para hacer groseras bromas acerca de su vida sexual en pareja y para insinuar que Cuddy sólo quería a su amigo para quedarse embarazada. La pareja sabía que House los utilizaba como una válvula de escape, alguien con quien bromear demasiado en serio.

No fue hasta un par de semanas después de la ruptura que todo comenzó a torcerse. House había decidido que invitaría a Wendy a salir. Había sopesado muchas posibilidades, incluso había pensado en otras mujeres del hospital, pero ella era la que más le convencía. Era guapa, elegante, buena médica y, hacía años, había estado loca por él. Nunca habían llegado a salir, pero Wilson le dio a entender que ella siempre había querido algo con él. Todo aquello fue antes de lo del infarto, antes de echar a Stacy de su vida, antes de todo. Wendy quizá estuviera enamorada del anterior House, pero él deseaba averiguar si lo estaría aún del nuevo.

Un día a mediados de semana se acercó a ella lentamente. La mujer repasaba algunas historias, apoyada sobre el mostrador de las enfermeras. House se sintió pequeño y débil a su lado, Wendy era una mujer imponente, muy alta, casi tanto como él. A él siempre le atrajo de ella que dijera las cosas a la cara y que no tuviera pelos en la lengua. Con frecuencia mantenía disputas con el personal del hospital por su carácter y por entrometerse en lo que no le importaba.

- Hola Wendy. -le dijo House mirando al suelo, evitando sus ojos.  
- El Dr. House... -fingió sorprenderse ella- Hacía mucho que no te veía, ¿cómo estás?  
- No estoy mal. -contestó él levantando ligeramente la vista.  
- Me contaron lo de tu pierna. Una lástima. Siempre fuiste buen corredor. -House apretó la mano en la empuñadura de su bastón. No podía creer que en dos frases ya hubiera nombrado su pierna. Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad. Era normal que la gente se fijara en él, era cojo. El bastón llamaba la atención y la cojera era muy grande como para pasar desapercibida.  
- Hace ya años. Ya ni lo noto. -mintió él, intentando fingir desinterés.  
- Sí, por eso lo de la vicodina, ¿verdad? -ella levantó al vista de las historias y, con las gafas aún en la nariz, lo miró sonriente. House procuró devolverle la mirada, pero lo cierto era que le costaba demasiado. En tres minutos había conseguido insultarle como más le dolía. House miró a ambos lados, vio a Wilson a su derecha. Su amigo lo miraba con interés. Le hizo una serie de gestos con las manos para que continuara hablando. House suspiró y siguió el consejo de su amigo.  
- Ya vale de hablar de mí. -le dijo House haciendo una mueca, intentando aparentar simpatía- Quería preguntarte si te gustaría quedar conmigo algún día. Para cenar y esas cosas. -carraspeó y perdió la vista en el techo. Hacía tiempo que no se atrevía a decir nada parecido, la "cita" con Cameron el día que se acostó con ella no había sido una invitación; de hecho, ella había sido la que lo había invitado a él. Estaba seguro de que no habría sido capaz de pedirle una cita a Cameron en tan solo tres minutos.  
- ¿Por qué no? -contestó ella. House la miró fijamente- Puede ser interesante. Siempre me has gustado, House.- él asintió. Al parecer las fuentes de Wilson no mentían.  
- ¿Mañana? -pensó en que mejor terminar con aquello. Cuanto antes la conociera, antes aprendería a olvidar.  
- Me viene bien. -le dijo asintiendo- ¿Necesitamos algún lugar especial? -le preguntó mientras señalaba a su pierna. House quiso estallar frente a ella, gritarle que dejara de verle como a un cojo, pero se contuvo.  
- No necesitamos ningún lugar especial. -contestó él con sorna- A las ocho en la puerta del hospital. -terminó la conversación.

Ella sonrió contenta, parecía que por fin había conseguido lo que quería desde hacía años. Él procuró sentirse complacido, pero lo cierto era que cada vez tenía más dudas. Vio a Wilson acercarse a él rápidamente cuando se alejó de ella. Su amigo le cogió del brazo y le giró hacia el otro lado del pasillo con brusquedad. House se sorprendió por el gesto de Wilson.

- ¿Es que anda por ahí Cuddy en tetas? -preguntó sonriendo- Somos amigos, deberíamos compartirlo todo. Yo también quiero mirar. -estiró el cuello hacia el lado contrario pero no pudo ver nada interesante de lo que Wilson quisiera apartarle.

En una esquina del pasillo, al lado de donde se encontraba Wilson segundos antes, Cameron miraba con tristeza lo que acababa de ocurrir. Le había visto hablar con ella, mirarla de arriba a abajo. Incluso podría jurar haber oído que él le pedía una cita. Creyó que todo había sido fruto de su mente, que no había sucedido. Volvió a visualizar a la doctora mirándole. Había repasado a House con deseo, estudiándole. Intentó tranquilizarse, no quería que aquello sucediera. Apretó las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y cerró los ojos, intentando negar lo que acababa de ver, pero las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra: House hablando con ella, ella contestándole. Él pidiéndole una cita, ella accediendo. Sintió el fuego crecer en su pecho, si la hubiera tenido delante la habría pegado. Ella había visto cómo se fijaba en su pierna. No pasaba desapercibido nunca el gesto de incomodidad de House, ella sabía que para él su pierna era un tema sagrado.

Recordó durante segundos que se hicieron eternos cómo él la había agradecido su comportamiento aquella última tarde juntos. Le dijo que le había hecho sentir como un hombre. Cameron notó las lágrimas formarse tras sus ojos. No quería llorar, no debía hacerlo en medio de un pasillo de hospital. Repasó todas las ideas que cruzaban su cabeza. Dudó. Sintió que ella había sido algo insignificante para él, en dos semanas la había olvidado y estaba dispuesto a empezar algo con otra mujer, lo que no había querido con ella. Quisó morirse, la rabia le podía. Revivió las palabras que House tantas veces le había dedicado, cómo la había acariciado y no supo cómo reaccionar. Estaba humillada, ultrajada, herida. Él había jugado con ella como quien juega con un muñeco y después lo deja tirado en una esquina, cuando se gasta. Lloró amargamente en su interior, no quería pensar que ella era tan solo eso para él, un juego de usar y tirar, ni siquiera quería pensar que pudiera tener una sustituta en tan poco tiempo.

Por fin, decidió girarse y abandonar su sitio, su escondite. Se refifugió en el laboratorio intentando huir de él y de su departamento. No había trabajo, nadie la necesitaría. Entró llorando en el cuarto y se acercó a su centrifugadora. Apoyó los codos sobre el mostrador y se echó las manos a la cara. Todo en aquel lugar le recordaba demasiado a él, House estaba en cada parte del hospital, en cada esquina, en cada poro de su piel. Su cama, el ascensor, el cuarto de lencería... la ducha. Lloró como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Se maldijo por quererlo tanto, estaba enamorada de House como una niña. No podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos, aparecía una y otra vez. Recordaba sus manos, su voz junto a su oído. Sentía aún sus besos sobre su piel y el calor de su respiración. Él le había confesado que ella le gustaba. Le quería tanto que sintió que si seguía pensando en él explotaría.

- Cameron. -oyó una voz tras ella. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, era una voz conocida, no podría confundirla. Se puso de pie e intentó enjugarse las lágrimas.  
- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con amabilidad. Notó una mano agarrarla del codo suavemente. - No llores, Cameron.

Ella se giró para mirar a su interlocutor. Vio los pequeños ojos de Wilson mirándola fijamente. Ella tenía la nariz enrojecida y los párpados hinchados, Wilson una expresión de profunda lástima en el rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa, Cameron? -ella bajó la vista al suelo, él la agarró de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza. Ella aún sollozaba. Lo que menos quería era encontrarse con el mejor amigo de House en aquella situación. Cameron no contestó.- ¿Lo has visto, verdad? -le preguntó el mientras suspiraba. Bajó su mano y Cameron levantó la vista.  
- No fui más que un juguete. -ella habló antes de que Wilson se apresurara a sacar sus propias conclusiones.  
- Sabes que no es verdad. -le confesó él. Temía desvelar más de lo que debería, no sabía cómo habían terminado House y ella realmente ni lo que él le había dicho a Cameron.  
- Me usó y me tiró. -afirmó ella, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Wilson se rascó la nuca. No sabía cómo explicarle a Cameron la actitud de su amigo sin darle esperanzas. Optó por cambiar la actitud de ella.  
- Tú no estás dolida. No te preocupa que te usara y te tirara. -ella le miró fijamente, con dudas- Estás celosa.

Un temblor generalizado se apoderó del cuerpo de Cameron. Nunca había sentido celos, era algo totalmente desconocido para ella. Nunca se había permitido querer algo para sí misma sin pensar en los demás. Prefería pensar que los demás no la querían y admitirlo.

- ¿Celosa? Yo no soy celosa. -le contestó defendiéndose. Wilson sonrió. Ella también lo hizo.  
- Él solo intenta olvidar, Cameron. Déjale que lo haga. -ella asintió.- Lo superarás. -terminó Wilson.

Levantó el brazo y acarició su cabeza y su pelo. Él mismo había aprendido a querer a Cameron, era alguien tan dulce que era imposible no hacerlo. Se sacó el pañuelo del bolsillo dle pantalón y se lo tendió.

- Sécate las lágrimas. No querrás que él te vea así. -Cameron aceptó el pañuelo de Wilson y se secó la cara.  
- No sé qué me pasa, yo se lo pedí. -dijo ella en voz baja y sin mirar a Wilson.  
- Creiste que serías capaz de verlo con alguien más. Es algo normal. Sé que quieres que sea feliz. - Cameron asintió- Se te pasará.

Wilson apretó su hombro para darle ánimos y pocos segundos después abandonaba el laboratorio. Cameron se quedó allí, mirando a la nada, sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar.


	12. Chapter 12

Al día siguiente Cameron trabajó en el laboratorio sin acercarse a Diagnósticos, no tenían caso y ella se escudó en que tenía pruebas que hacer para un estudio. Al final del día, mientras miraba cuántos minutos restaban para las ocho de la tarde, recogió sus cosas sin que nadie la viera y se marchó a casa. Mientras salía del hospital había mirado a todas partes, no deseaba encontrarse con nadie y menos con él, no habría sido capaz de soportarlo. Si se hubiera encontrado con House con seguridad se habría echado a sus brazos de nuevo, pidiendo clemencia, que él volviera a aceptarla. Wilson la había convencido, en parte. Ella sabía que su reacción, el creer que él sólo había jugado con ella, había sido fruto de la rabia contenida al verlos juntos. Sabía a ciencia cierta que para él ella no había sido una más, una mujer por la que no pagar.

Llegó a casa destrozada. Durante todo el trayecto en el coche había reprimido las lágrimas, no dejándolas brotar para preservar su propia salud mental. La destrozaba verse llorar a sí misma, la hacía sentir minúscula y débil, no le gustaba su imagen cuando lo hacía. Aquel día le costó un mundo no derramar lágrimas cada momento que dejaba en blanco la cabeza. Cada vez que se desconcentraba o intentaba pensar en temas variados House se colaba en sus pensamientos, acompañado por aquella mujer. Se sentó en el sofá cabizbaja, miró al frente, a la televisión, apagada. Se echó las manos a la cara y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo.Se moría por saber qué había visto House en ella para pedirle una cita. Pensó en que ella había fallado en algo para que él no se la hubiera pedido. Wendy tenía algo que ella no podía darle y no era capaz de ver qué. Ella también era guapa y lista, la gente siempre se lo decía, el propio House lo hizo. Era buena médica, buena persona. Intentaba siempre hacer el bien y pensar en los demás por encima de todo. Quería a House incondicionalmente, más allá de su físico y su personalidad, le quería sin razón alguna. Se enamoró de él aquel día en el que le dijo por qué la había contratado, sólo él había sabido ver lo que había detrás de una cara bonita, ver el afán de superación y el deseo de ayudar a los demás por pura filantropía.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar al imaginárselos juntos. Quiso morirse al oir en sus pensamientos a House diciéndole lo mismo que le había dicho a ella semanas antes. No soportaba la idea de pensar en él besándola y ella disfrutando de sus labios. House era suyo, lo había hecho suyo por sus propios medios. Se había dado a él como no lo había hecho con nadie y lo había perdido. Ahora ella lo tenía para sí, disfrutaría de todo lo que él le había dado a ella, sus caricias, sus besos, su voz profunda en su oído. Lloró amargamente mientras se lo imaginaba; no deseaba hacerlo, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. Cada imagen suya que pasaba por su mente la hundía más y más, recordó su olor y su tacto, su delicadeza. House la había sorprendido, ella siempre había imaginado que sería bruto y cortante en una relación íntima, pero lo cierto es que era suave como ella nunca había conocido, temeroso, tierno y seductor. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ellos. Aún se sentía peor al saber que ella sí conocía al verdadero hombre tras él y que ya no lo tenía. Volvió a desear no haberlo conocido nunca, haber quedado en ese estadío que galopaba entre la nada y el flirteo. Quiso no haberlo conocido como hombre para no tener nada que echar de menos. Pero siempre se arrepentía cuando lo pensaba, le había dado las mejores sensaciones de su vida.

Lo odió intensamente, por seducirla, por pedirle una cita a Wendy, por darle lo más maravilloso y arrebatárselo después. Apretó los puños en su regazo. Realmente, no podía odiarle, le quería, le amaba como a nadie, habría aguantado cualquier cosa junto a él. Aquellos pensamientos le llevaron de nuevo a compararse con Wendy. Se sintió vacía y sin valor. Creyó que él no la quería por alguna razón, quizá era demasiado buena o tenía poco carácter. Quizá ella era poca cosa para él.

Creyó volverse loca con sentimientos encontrados en su pecho y su cabeza, veía todo borroso y estaba mareada. Se tumbó con calma en el sofá y miró al frente. No podía dejar que aquello acabara con ella. Llevaba casi tres años soportándole, viéndole todos los días, amándole, y no había caido ni una vez en el abismo. Tenía que aguantar un poco más. Recordó las palabras de Wilson, se recuperaría, sólo necesitaba tiempo. También las que le había dicho respecto a House: él necesitaba olvidar. Meditó durante minutos. Wilson tenía razón, al fin y al cabo, ella había sido la que le había empujado a hacerlo, le había dicho que se diera a otra persona, segura de que lo suyo no tendría futuro ni posibilidades. No tenía derecho a arrepentirse ni a recriminarle nada, él le había prometido hacerlo y sólo cumplía con su palabra.

Se levantó del sofá ligeramente repuesta. Los objetos ya no se movían y podía caminar con lentitud. Había dejado de llorar hacía rato, llevaba horas siguiendo el mismo patrón de llanto-meditación. Era como un círculo vicioso, tiempo después volvería a necesitar derramar lágrimas y volvería de nuevo a la misma conclusión. No podía hacer nada más que esperar a que el tiempo pasase y desear olvidarlo cuanto antes, por su bien. Aquello no era sano bajo ningún concepto, se estaba haciendo más daño que el que cualquier persona pudiera soportar y al final acabaría haciéndoselo a él. Y no podría recuperarse del hecho de dañar a House, sería una condena que arrastraría toda la vida.

Mientras Cameron luchaba por sobreponerse en su piso House recogía a Wendy en la puerta del hospital. Ella se había cambiado y se había vestido con ropa elegante, por lo que House creyó que esperaba una cena en un sitio fino y estirado. No quiso complacerla en aquello, él no era de esos. Se había sentido incómodo aquella noche con Cameorn en el restaurante, la noche en la que se maldijo en casa después por dañarla de semajante manera. Durante esa cita él había mirado a todas partes menos a ella, intentando obviar lo que tenía delante y no quería ver. De las dos citas que había tenido con Cameron, sin duda la mejor había sido la de los Monster Trucks, los dos habían sido ellos mismos, sin ataduras ni prejuicios. Agitó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que pensaba en ella. Estaba allí con Wendy, quería salir con ella, no estaba con Cameron. La vio acercarse lentamente hacia él.

- Vamos en mi coche. -le dijo House tajante.

- ¿Conduces? -le preguntó ella- Creí que sólo usabas la moto, no sabía que... -miró a su pierna. House suspiró e intentó controlarse. No podía entender por qué el tema de su pierna salía siempre a colación, por qué era tan importante para ella. La miró desafiante.

- Conduzco. Incluso tengo plaza de minusválido. -le contestó de forma desagradable. Ella lo interpretó como una broma y comenzó a andar hacia el aparcamiento. House la miró incrédulo.

Se acercaron hasta el coche y se montaron en él. House condujo por toda la ciudad y se detuvo delante de un restaurante pequeño, había pensado llevar a Allison allí alguna vez, era un sitio agradable para hablar y estar tranquilo. Entraron en él y esperaron a que les atendieran. El camarero llegó en pocos segundos. House abrió la boca para hablar pero ella le interrumpió.

- Una mesa para dos. Cerca del baño, por favor. El caballero estará más cómodo. -el camarero miró a House y repasó su cuerpo. House se sintió observado e intimidado.

- ¿Te importa que elija yo el sitio? -le preguntó a Wendy. No quería ser cortante, pero lo cierto es que ella le exasperaba. Ella asintió y él anduvo hasta la mesa que más le gustaba, un apartado en una esquina, casi sin luz.

Se sentaron allí y esperaron. House se sentía incómodo, había pensado aquel lugar para llevar a Allison, no a Wendy, no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer. Ella comenzó la conversación, sin fijarse en que él no la miraba.

- Hacía tiempo que quería quedar contigo. Seguro que tu amigo Wilson te lo había dicho. Se lo confesé hace años. -ella sonrió y se acercó a él. Le miró a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada.

- Bueno... -comenzó él- acabo de salir de algo y eras mi mejor opción. -intentó ofenderla, pero ella no parecía inmutarse.

- Ya veo. -le dijo acercándose aún más a él- Supongo que con la doctorcita que trabaja contigo. He visto cómo la miras. -Wendy escondió las manos bajo el mantel- Ya te quitaré yo esa manía. -le dijo en voz baja mientras le tocaba la pierna y apretaba su rodilla. House dio un pequeño brinco al sentir su mano sobre él. No estaba preparado para aquello, no quería que sucediera aún. Cogió su mano y la puso de nuevo sobre el mantel.

- Escucha, Wendy. -comenzó- Eres muy guapa e interesante. Te he pedido salir por algo y te he dicho por qué era. -ella recogió las manos. Acercó su cara a la suya y le susurró lentamente.

- Yo te sacaré a la doctorcita de la cabeza. -levantó el brazo y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

Por primera vez, House sintió algo con ella. Aquella caricia había despertado algo en él, un recuerdo, una sensación, no lo sabía. Recordó una vez más las palabras de Wilson y decidió darse una oportunidad. Quizá habría malinterpretado a Wendy y ella no quisiera lastimarlo ni lo viera solo como un lisiado. Intentó ilusionarse con ella y lo que pretendía. Cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar. Su piel era suave. Sus labios también lo eran, los notó posarse sobre los de él con tiento pero seguros. Los de él temblaban, secos, amargos. Ella intentó profundizar más en él, pero él no se lo permitió. Lo besó durante segundos hasta la frontera que él establecía, sin pedir más. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Mejor? -le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. Él estaba paralizado, no acababa de comprender de dónde había salido todo aquello y por qué. Repasó su cara y se mojó los labios. No había sido una sensación desagradable, algo mejor que lo que sus prostitutas le hacían sentir. Muy por debajo de Cameron pero por encima de la media.

- Mejor. -contestó él. Ella rio hasta que el camarero se acercó a su mesa para tomarles nota.

La noche pasó cómodamente. Tras el beso House se encontraba más suelto. Ella había dejado de hacer insinuaciones constantes respecto a su pierna y él se había dejado llevar un poco. La miró varias veces durante la cena, estaba guapa y arreglada. Inconscientemente, la comparó con Cameron. No era tan guapa como ella, no tenía sus ojos ni su sonrisa. Tampoco tenía su piel ni el gesto, pero creyó que le valía. Tampoco se arreglaba como ella ni tenía su pelo, no se sorprendía ante todo lo que él decía, como hacía Cameron, ni le traspasaba con la mirada. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta llevaba minutos sin escucharla hablar, únicamente pensando en otra mujer que no era ella. Agitó la cabeza y procuró centrarse. Ya habían terminado de cenar hacía rato y la conversación se había alargado más de lo que House hubiera querido. Llevaba minutos deseando llevarla a casa para poder quedarse consigo mismo. Siempre le pasaba cuando estaba con alguien, podía agradarle, gustarle en ciertos aspectos, pero se cansaba de las mujeres con rapidez y perdían interés. Wendy no había sido una excepción, los primeros minutos con ella los había disfrutado, el beso había sido agradable e intenso, pero quería perderla de vista. Estaba hastiado de su voz y de sus gestos, deseaba verse libre.

Sacó la cartera del bolsillo y dejó los billetes sobre la mesa. La ayudó a levantarse.

- Creo que se nos ha acabado la velada. -le dijo cortante- Quiero irme a casa.

- ¿Ya? -preguntó ella animada.

- Ya.

Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al coche. Wendy montó junto a él y la llevó a casa. Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar. House detuvo el coche junto a la acera y esperó a que se bajara. Un profundo deseo de ser desagradable con ella se apoderó de él.

- Buenas noches, House. -dijo Wendy con una sonrisa- Lo he pasado muy bien.

- No ha estado mal. -contestó. Ella se acercó a él y volvió a besarle, esta vez pidiendo más, intentando llegar a donde antes no había llegado. Él se opuso en un principio, pero poco después se dejó llevar. Besaba escandalosamente bien, jugaba con su boca como quería y le proporcionaba sensaciones realmente placenteras. Se separó de él poco tiempo después.

- ¿Quedamos mañana? -le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin saber cómo él se vio contestando afirmativamente.

Ella se bajó del coche y caminó hasta el portal. Traspasó el umbral de la puerta y se perdió dentro del edificio. House arrancó el motor de nuevo y se encaminó hacia su casa. Mientras conducía pensó en lo sucedido durante aquella noche. Wendy era arisca, borde, cortante; era como él. Era desagradable en el trato pero muy diestra en las relaciones. Pensó en que quizá ella podría ayudarle a olvidar. No era su chica perfecta, pero se aproximaba a algo mejor que nada. Aprendería a relajarse cuando estuviera con ella, incluso podría aprender a valorarla y a disfrutar de su compañía. Pisó el acelerador, quería llegar a casa lo antes posible y meterse en la cama. No deseaba pensar más por aquella noche.


	13. Chapter 13

- ¿Cómo fue ayer? -preguntó Wilson a su amigo mientras los dos entraban en su despacho. El oncólogo se sentó en su silla, House en otra al otro lado del escritorio, la de los pacientes. Suspiró ante la pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba preparado para afrontar sus propios sentimientos.

- No estuvo mal. -miró al techo pensativo, ignoraba hasta qué punto quería contarle todo lo sucedido a Wilson.

- ¿No estuvo mal? Vamos, es una gran mujer, ¿es que no lo pasásteis bien? ¿Hubo arrumacos a la luz de la luna? Desembucha, House. -Wilson sonrió. House no estaba de mal humor, por lo que supuso que la cita no había ido del todo mal.

- Me besó. -contestó House sin inmutarse. Tampoco miró a su amigo, no deseaba ver su expresión aún.

- ¿En los labios? -preguntó Wilson incrédulo.

- En los labios y con lengua. ¿Pero tú cómo besas? -House se burló de él. Wilson resopló y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Vaya... -levantó el brazo y se rascó la nuca- Se ve que Wendy no pierde el tiempo. House calló.

House quiso decirle a su amigo que Wendy le suponía sentimientos encontrados. Le había gustado el beso, había sido agradable, caliente, pero ella también reunía algunas facetas que no le gustaban; primeramente, parecía atender más a su pierna que a él mismo. Había mencionado su cojera varias veces y lo había dejado en evidencia frente a los demás. Le costaba entnder por qué ella lo veía como a un hombre cojo y no como a un hombre. Suficiente tenía él con su problema como para que ella se lo recordara a cada minuto. Por otro lado, no le había agradado en absoluto el comentario de la noche anterior, la referencia a Cameron. Que la llamara "doctorcita" le molestaba, pero más lo hacía el hecho de que ella quisiera controlar su mente y obligarle a cambiarla. Él no dejaba que nadie le cambiara ni le arreglara, ella no iba a ser una excepción. Quiso pensar que no dejaría que Wendy sacara a Cameron de su cabeza; no porque fuera Cameron, sino porque a él no le cambiaba nadie ni se le decía lo que tenía que hacer.

- No me gustan algunas cosas de ella. -le confesó a Wilson, esperando consejo por su parte. Wilson lo miró sorprendido, pocas veces conseguía semejantes arranques de sinceridad de House.

- No siempre todo es perfecto, House. A veces tenemos que amoldarnos a lo que tenemos.

- Lo mío siempre es perfecto. -contestó House mientras bajaba la vista al suelo y jugaba, girando su bastón. Su amigo no le contestó hasta pasados unos momentos.

- ¿Vas a volver a quedar con ella? -le preguntó curioso. House asintió ligeramente.

- Esta noche. -contestó él. Wilson sonrió.

- ¿Restaurante caro, cine, baile? -bromeó con su amigo al decir la última opción.

- Lo que ella quiera. No me importa demasiado. -contestó House echándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y sacando el bote de vicodina del bolsillo de la americana. Destapó el recipiente y se llevó una pastilla a la boca. Lo volvió a tapar y lo agitó. Quedaban solamente tres pastillas.- Necesito una receta. -le dijo a Wilson, intentando cambiar de tema. El médico sacó una receta de su cajón y escribió el nombre, el medicamento y la firmó. Se la extendió y House se levantó para cogerla.

- Nada es perfecto, House. -le dijo al ver que su amigo aceptaba el papel y se disponía a marcharse.

House se giró sin decir adiós y abandonó el despacho de Wilson. Éste se quedó pensativo. Lo había visto raro, diferente a como solía comportarse habitualmente. Estaba inusitadamente callado, no hacía bromas de mal gusto ni se había metido con Cuddy en días. Se preocupó en cierta manera por él, sabía que era desgraciado, lo era desde lo del infarto y lo de Stacy. En las últimas semanas aún lo había visto más apagado, le faltaba el antiguo brillo que solía tener en los ojos y la sorna con la que atacaba a todo y a todos. Se llevó la mano a la nuca y se frotó la piel. Comenzaba a dudar de que su consejo hubiera sido el correcto. Pudiera ser que House no debiera tener nada con Cameron, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que la cura a eso tuviera que ser salir con otra mujer. Deseó conocer cómo se había comportado House con Wendy en la cena, poder verle la cara y el gesto para estudiar qué opinaba de ella.

Pensó durante minutos cómo hacer para enterarse de lo que le producía tanta curiosidad. Quería verlos juntos sin ser visto, sólo así podría ver al verdadero House con ella. Su amigo siempre fingía cuando se encontraba con él o con cualquier persona cercana, se comportaba como no era para dar a entender ideas falsas. Lo siguió durante toda la mañana por los pasillos, pero en todos los casos lo encontraba solo o hablando con Foreman, Chase o Cameron. Se fijó especialmente en las conversaciones que mantuvo con esta última, pero no consiguió esclarecer nada. Ella lo miraba como siempre había hecho, lo que no ayudaba; él la miraba como llevaba haciendo desde que la conoció. Parecía que los dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para que todo fuera como antes, sin que hubiera sucedido nada.

Casi a media tarde lo vio andar por el pasillo. Wendy se acercaba a él con prisa. Wilson se quedó rezagado y los dejó que se alejaran, no quería que lo descubrieran, su plan habría fracasado. Los observó mientras hablaban, ella reía y él apretaba su bastón mientras fingía escucharla. Wilson lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no estaba escuchando una sola palabra de lo que le decía. En ese momento algo obstaculizó su campo de visión. Vio algo blanco frente a sus ojos y sólo pudo distinguirlo al alejarse. Cameron caminaba por el pasillo mirando leyendo unas historias. Wilson posó sus ojos en House y Wendy, vio cómo ella hablaba con él, se acercaba a su cuerpo y reía en voz baja. Devolvió la vista a Cameron. Se había quedado parada, en una esquina del pasillo, mirándolos a lo lejos. Wilson pudo comprobar que los observaba con detenimiento, los brazos le temblaban y con una mano apoyada en la pared intentaba mantenerse erguida.

Vio a Wendy acercarse aún más a House y, de un solo movimiento, acariciarle la mejilla y besarle después, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Wilson volvió a mirar a Cameron, la vio temblar incontroladamente, las historias cayeron al suelo y ella corrió en dirección opuesta a House y Wendy, hacia los lavabos. Pasó al lado de Wilson como un huracán, haciendo que todo se moviera a su alrededor. Miró a la pareja de nuevo, no parecían haberse dado cuenta, estaban demasiado lejos para haber oído nada.

Anduvo lentamente hasta los baños, donde sabía que encontraría a Cameron. Entó con tiento, repasando una por una todas las puertas. Sólo encontró una cerrada. Se acercó a ella y miró por debajo. Vio unos zapatos de mujer, un pantalón ancho; era Cameron, sin duda. Empujó la puerta ligeramente para comprobar si estaba cerrada. Al no mostrar resistencia empujó con más fuerza para abirla. Se encontró a Cameron sentada en la taza del váter, las puntas de los pies sobre el suelo, los talones apoyados en la loza. Tenía los codos sobre los muslos y las manos en la cara, tapándola completamente. Wilson se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y la miró con ternura, despacio. Se sintió perdido, sin saber qué hacer. La sombra de la culpa volvió a asomar por su cara. No sólo creía no haber ayudado a House, sino que a ella tampoco la estaba beneficiando en nada. La oyó sollozar dos o tres veces seguidas, se agachó para consolarla, arrodillándose en el suelo, frente a ella.

- Cameron... -le dijo mientras la agarraba por las muñecas. Ella sollozó una vez más- Cameron, por favor... mírame.- bajó las manos de su cara y fijó sus ojos en los de Wilson. Él le secó las lágrimas con la mano y le levantó la barbilla.- ¿En qué habíamos quedado? -le preguntó en tono amable.

Ella recordó toda su conversación del día anterior. La había convencido, había sido franco y claro. Ella compartía sus opiniones. Pero también recordó lo que acababa de ver, ella besándole, tocando los labios que eran suyos, sólo suyos. Quiso matar a House allí mismo, por permitir que ella tocara lo que le pertenecía, lo que se había ganado desde que entró a trabajar para él. Sintió la rabia crecer en ella, la sensación de impotencia apoderarse de su ser; quería explotar, dejar salir todo lo que llevaba dentro, gritar a todo el mundo que House era suyo y de nadie más, que sólo ella le llamaba Greg. Sin saber cómo ni por qué se abalanzó sobre Wilson y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Apretó su cuerpo al de él y lloró sobre su bata blanca.

- ¡No puedo soportarlo! -le dijo en un grito ahogado. Hundió su cara en la tela de algodón. Wilson levantó los brazos y la rodeó también. Tenía el corazón encogido, no sabía qué decirle ni qué hacer con ella allí.

- Allison, por favor... -era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Nunca lo hacía con los alumnos de House, pero lo cierto era que Cameron era más que una simple alumna. A lo largo de las pasadas semanas habían ido creando una relación de amistad. A aquello había que sumarle que ella era una de esas personas que provocaban ternura en los demás, era buena y amable con todos, él sabía que todo el personal del hospital la apreciaba. Acarició su pelo lentamente y procuró que ella se despegara de él. La levantó ligeramente y la miró a los ojos.

- Lo siento. -le dijo ella- Parezco una niña. -se secó las lágrimas- Supongo que no te esperabas ver a Allison Cameron histérica. -ella se avergonzó ante lo sucedido. Era una persona tranquila y sosegada, en raras ocasiones perdía los estribos y se ponía nerviosa. Era la reina del autocontrol y la disciplina.

- No pasa nada. -le contestó mientras se ponía de pie y le ayudaba a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Salieron del pequeño aseo y se miraron, aún dentro de los baños. Cameron le sonrió y se estiró la bata. Se puso bien la ropa y se miró al espejo. Se terminó de secar la cara, intentó limpiarse el maquillaje estropeado y se giró. Wilson la miraba sonriente. Era increíble cómo conseguía hacer frente a todo, siempre habia creído que era una chica fuerte, pero no tanto.

- Eres fuerte, Cameron. -le dijo sin pensárselo dos veces- Muy fuerte. -ella le sonrió de vuelta. Wilson se giró para irse. Una sombra se dibujó en el rostro de ella. Le habló antes de que se marchara.

- Wilson... -le dijo. Él se detuvo.

- ¿Sí, Cameron?

- ¿Es feliz? -le preguntó ella mirándole a través del espejo, fijando la vista en su reflejo. Lo vio dudar, la incertidumbre mostrándose en su gesto. Wilson suspiró. No podía mentirla.

- No lo sé. -le contestó. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no era capaz de enfrentarse a su cara tras confesarlo. Él mismo ignoraba la respuesta a aquella pregunta y dudaba si su amigo se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Cameron sintió el mundo venírsele encima. La única razón por la que soportaría que House estuviera con otra persona sería que fuera lo que él quisiera, que fuera feliz. Desde que lo conoció deseaba que su vida cambiara, no él, sino su existencia. Era uno de los objetivos que tenía respecto a él. Lo había tenido entre sus brazos, se lo había negado y lo había rechazado, todo en pro de que él pudiera encontrar la felicidad con otra mujer. Pero no lo hacía. Wilson era la persona que mejor le conocía y él mismo dudaba. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos y resbalaron por su mejilla hasta recorrer su mentón y caer. Ella creyó que ya no le quedarían más, que se habrían gastado, pero continuaron saliendo de sus ojos como si fueran infinitas. Se apoyó sobre la encimera del lavabo y dejó caer la cabeza. No tenía fuerzas, no se sentía capaz de verlo ni una vez más con ella.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquella noche Wilson llegó agotado a casa de Cuddy. Cenó con ella con calma y se tumbó en su cama. Cuddy estaba apoyada en el cabecero, su espalda contra la madera. Wilson recostado sobre su pecho, mirando al frente. Ella le peinaba el flequillo con los dedos. Lo había visto preocupado. Sabía que no llevaba ningún caso importante ni traumático en esos días, algo más allá de su profesión estaba martirizándole. Acarició su pelo durante minutos, esperando a que él dijera algo o confesara qué le molestaba tanto. Él no habló, por lo que ella creyó conveniente preguntar.

- Cariño, ¿qué pasa? -intentó averiguar Cuddy. No dejó de acariciarle ni un momento.  
- House. -contestó él. Una sola palabra bastó para que Cuddy detuviera su mano y suspirara.  
- Cuéntamelo. Estoy curada de espanto.  
- Creo que me equivoqué con él. -Wilson se apartó de ella de un solo gesto. Se incorporó, se mantuvo sentado unos segundos y, tras eso, se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por la habitación. Se frotó la nuca varias veces antes de hablar. Cuddy lo miraba demandante, quería saber qué pasaba exactamente.  
- ¿Qué pasa, James? -insistió.  
- Le di un mal consejo, Lisa. No me he dado cuenta hasta hoy. Incluso puede que le haya destrozado la vida. -Wilson se quedó parado en medio del cuarto. Se echó las manos a la cara y se frotó la piel del rostro, angustiado. Respiró profundamente y miró a Cuddy, quien tenía la vista fija en él, una expresión desconcertada.  
- Cameron. -dijo ella. Una sola palabra, demasiado significado.  
- Siempre es Cameron con él. Lleva tres años siendo Cameron. Cuando está de mal humor es ella, cuando la pierna le duele es ella, cuando no es capaz de... siempre es ella. -Wilson bajó la vista al suelo y agitó la cabeza. Le embargaba una profunda sensación de tristeza. Se sentía un traidor, no había sabido ver qué necesitaba su amigo en el momento preciso. Y lo que era más, lo había empujado hacia algo que él no quería.  
- ¿Y ella? -Cuddy cada vez unía más piezas del puzzle. Desde que Wilson se lo contó había pensado que la relación que House y Cameron se traían entre manos era, cuanto menos, ficticia. Sexo y nada más.  
- Está destrozada. Hoy... no he sabido qué decirle. Se me ha abrazado y yo... -daba vueltas por toda la habitación, nervioso como un chiquillo. Las manos le sudaban, el pulso se le había acelerado hacía minutos. Miró a Cuddy buscando respuestas.  
- Tranquilízate. -le dijo Cuddy- Es House, sabrá arreglárselas solo, siempre lo hace.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me tranquilice? -él levantó la voz. Ella se sorprendió, nunca lo había hecho. Wilson se arrepintió en el mismo momento de ver su cara.- Perdóname... -le dijo. Ella sonrió.- ¿Sabes cómo me siento? No quiero ni pensar en cómo estará. Si me separaran de ti yo... -Cuddy lo miró con ternura.  
- No sería igual. Tú me quieres. -le dijo ella decidida. Wilson levantó la vista y la miró desde abajo. Le dijo todo con los ojos, conocía a su amigo mejor que cualquier persona, Cuddy no sabía ni la décima parte de lo que era House. Ella volvió a preguntar al leer lo que Wilson le decía con su mirada- No la quiere, ¿verdad, James?

Él apartó su mirada de ella. Continuó andando de lado a lado de la habitación sin decir nada. Se rascó la nuca repetidas veces, se frotó la cara, chasqueó la lengua. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a sacarlas una y otra vez. Cuddy aguardó unos momentos a la respuesta, pero no la obtuvo de su boca. Vio esclarecidas sus dudas solo con observar a Wilson. Se llevó una mano a la boca y compartió la preocupación con él.

- Cuando les vi aquella noche... -comenzó a explicar él- No pensé que su cara era por ella... no pensé que... sólo Cameron... -se acercó a la cama y se derrumbó. Cuddy se levantó y se acercó a él. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros e intentó animarlo.  
- ¿Hasta dónde ha llegado con esa tal... Wendy? -preguntó ella, procurando quitar hierro al asunto.  
- No lo sé. -contestó Wilson- Supongo que no han pasado de los besos. -Cuddy asintió.  
- James. -él no le miró- James, mírame. -él giró la cara y ella le acarició la mejilla- Lo solucionará. No es tonto.  
- Es un inútil. -contestó Wilson- Es un auténtico memo para las relaciones humanas.  
- Habla mañana con él. Investiga. Ahora debes descansar. -se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su sien- Quédate a dormir conmigo. -le rogó ella. Él asintió, rodeó su cintura y la besó con suavidad.

Al día siguiente Cameron, Chase y Foreman esperaban a media tarde en la sala de Diagnósticos a que House apareciera de su descanso para comer. Ella ojeaba una revista médica mientras los dos médicos miraban a nada en concreto. Llevaban allí casi una hora, sin decirse nada.

- ¿Habéis visto a la novia de House? -preguntó Chase con una sonrisa en los labios. Foreman miró a Cameron. Ella continuó ojeando la revista, como si Chase no hubiera hablado.  
- No es asunto tuyo, Chase . -le contestó Foreman- Los demás no nos dedicamos a pregonar tus conquistas por ahí.  
- Es asunto mío. -dijo tajante el australiano- Si House se echa novia, echa un polvo; si echa un polvo, esta de mejor humor; si está de mejor humor, todos salimos ganando. -sonrió al dejar de hablar. Miró a Foreman, quien tenía el semblante serio.  
- No. Es. Asunto. Tuyo. -le repitió, volviendo a mirar a Cameron- Además, que tenga novia no nos asegura que vaya a echar un polvo.  
- Ohhh, sí. Nos lo asegura. -afirmó Chase seguro de sí mismo. Había cogido la pelota de House y la movía entre sus manos, lanzándola de una a otra- He oído que le decía a Wilson que había quedado con ella en su casa para cenar. Esta noche. ¿House invitando a alguien a su casa? Mañana vendrá de otro humor, apuesto lo que quieras.

Cameron sintió una punzada en el estómago y la mirada de Foreman clavarse en ella. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle de nuevo, creyó no ser capaz de mantener sujeta la revista. Notó una terrible naúsea, quiso vomitar allí mismo. La angustia podía con ella. Se había creído capaz de soportar verlos juntos, el día anterior incluso superó verlos besarse. Pensar en ellos acostándose juntos fue demasiado para ella. Sintió asco y repulsión, todo ello mezclado con insoportables celos. No quiso pensar en ella con él y en él devolviéndole las caricias. Si antes su mayor preocupación era que Wendy tocara lo suyo, en aquel momento lo que le producía verdadera repulsión y rabia era imaginárselo a él dándole lo que ella había tenido.

En ese mismo momento House entró por la puerta. Los miró a los tres y se acercó a Chase. Le arrebató su pelota de las manos y la llevó al despacho.

- No se juega con lo mío. -miró a Cameron, ella tenía la vista puesta en un reportaje médico. No estaba leyendo, él lo sabía.

Se acercó a la pizarra y cogió el rotulador. Lo destapó y comenzó a escribir síntomas como un poseso. No terminó hasta después de cinco minutos. Había llenado la pizarra de borrones, esquemas y flechas. Volvió a tapar el rotulador y lo dejó en la bandeja.

- Tenéis tres horas.

Los dejó solos en la sala de diagnósticos, se metió en su despacho y conectó su iPod. No volvió al mundo real hasta que llegó la hora de recoger a Wendy para llevarla a su casa.

House abrió la puerta de su apartamento y la dejó entrar. Juntos pasaron hasta la sala, donde ella se quitó el abrigo y dejó su bolso sobre el sofá. Él se sentó en su butaca y esperó. Realmente, no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdido. No le apatecía cenar con Wendy, ella había insitido en ir a su casa y él no había sabido cómo negarse. Ella se acercó a él; lo miró, sentado en la butaca. Se agachó y se sentó en su regazo. Le acarició la cara lentamente, restregando las manos con su barba.

- Siempre me gustaron los hombres con barba de varios días. -bajó la cabeza, abrió la boca ligeramente y le besó con fuerza.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la recostó sobre el respaldo. Aquella frase le recordaba demasiado a otros tiempos, aunque él la revivió con otra voz y en otro sitio. Se dejó besar sin oponer resistencia. Le tenía preso, a su merced. Él se encontraba tan falto de reflejos que ni siquiera se sentía capaz de apartarla de él. No le respondió al beso, lo que ella notó al momento.

- Te veo apagado, House. Yo te ayudaré. -llevó sus manos hasta su cintura y desató la hebilla de su cinturón. House se sintió incómodo, no se encontraba a gusto con ella, aquella noche algo ocupaba su mente, pero no sabía qué.  
- ¿Tú no habías venido a cenar? -le preguntó cortante, apartando sus manos de su cintura.  
- Después. -le contestó ella sin inmutarse. House se sorprendió, las groserías y las humillaciones no parecían funcionar con ella, al contrario que con todo el resto de la humanidad. Ella le besó de nuevo con fiereza. Bajó las manos y las introdujo en su pantalón. House sintió el calor de su carne sobre la suya. Era una sensación agradable, Wendy parecía experta en lo que hacía.

Le acarició durante minutos, repasó su cara y su cuelllo mientras trabajaba la parte inferior de su cintura. House se dejó llevar por lo que Wendy le hacía y procuró relajarse. Intentó imaginarse que ella era una más, una más de aquellas por las que él pagaba. Procuró sentirse como lo hacía con ellas, pero las memorias de otra clase de sexo estaban aún demasiado recientes en su cabeza. Dejó que le acariciara, que jugara con él como si fuera un mero objeto, se afanó en mostrarle, aunque fuera, un mínimo interés por lo que hacía. Momentos después Wendy se separó de él.

- ¿Dónde está tu habitación? -le preguntó mientras se mojaba los labios y le miraba a los ojos.  
- La puerta de la derecha. -contestó él. Sintió la necesidad de decirle que no quería hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que, sin saber cómo, el deseo le empujaba hacia ella.

Se levantaron de la butaca y caminaron hacia la habitación de él. Allí ella le tumbó sobre la cama, le quitó los pantalones y se recostó a su lado. Le abrió la camisa lentamente, botón por botón, y acarició su pecho desnudo, no llevaba camiseta. Jugó con el vello de su torso e hizo vibrar su dedos sobre él. House gimió ligeramente al notarla sobre él, sentada a horcajadas, con una pierna a cada lado. La miró desde abajo. Ella disfrutaba con aquello más de lo que lo estaba haciendo él. El deseo se veía en sus ojos, su cara estaba transformada y su mirada fija en él.

Algo recorrió la mente de House cuando ella acarició su pecho desde arriba. Intentó adivinar qué era, pero no conseguía descifrar qué le preocupaba. Quiso levantar los brazos para posar las manos sobre sus caderas, pero los músculos no le respondieron. Intentó volver a imaginársela como una más, una mujer a la que después debería darle cincuenta dólares, pero fue incapaz. Recordó la última vez que se sintió así. Fue en la ducha, fue con Cameron. Mientras pensaba en aquella tarde notó las manos de Wendy sobre su muslo. Sus dedos recorrieron su cicatriz de arriba a abajo, la palma de su mano apretó sobre el hueco, donde faltaba el músculo. House se sintió como si un rayo le traspasara. No quería que tocara su pierna, siempre se lo prohibía a todas. Su pierna era suya y nadie debía verla ni tocarla. La incomodidad se apoderó de él; la miró sobre su cuerpo, con el tronco girado hacia atrás para poder estudiar su muslo. No podía verle la cara, pensó en que quizá se estuviera riendo, incluso puede que sintiera lástima por él. Las ideas se agolparon en su mente, Wendy riendo, Wendy burlándose de él, Wendy sintiendo lástima por un pobre cojo, Cameron acariciándole. Cameron. Recordó lo que ella le dijo la tarde en la que vio su cicatriz por primera vez. "Cierra los ojos", se repitió para sí. "¿Es que sólo sabes pensar en tu pierna?" Sonrió mientras veía a Wendy masajear su muslo. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse.

Cameron se coló en su cabeza. Se dejó llevar por los recuerdos y quiso creer que ella estaba de nuevo con él. Intentó imaginar que las manos que habían abandonado su muslo y recorrían la piel de su pecho eran las suyas. Notó que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, volvía a tenerla con él, acariciándolo, besándolo con pasión y dedicación. Vio su pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros, brillante y suave, largo y oscuro. Sus dedos claros y alargados, las manos de piel suave y blanca fundirse con las suyas. Su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, hacerse uno fundiéndose en un beso largo e intenso. Imaginó que las manos que se colaron bajo su ropa interior eran las suyas, delicadas. Movió las suyas hasta posarlas sobre su cadera, repasando cada palmo de su piel, rozando los pulgares con su vientre. La vio sonreir, fijar sus ojos en él como tantas veces había hecho, decirle que lo quería con cada una de sus caricias. Darse a él como nadie lo había hecho, sin esperar nada después. Quiso incorporarse para abrazarla una vez más, mantenerla en su regazo para siempre y no dejarla marchar, olerla como tantas veces había hecho. Saborear su cuello y su nuca, besar su mandíbula. Fantaseó con probar su boca una vez más, compartirse con ella, llegar a sentirse vacío por volcarse entero, notar el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos. Volver a degustar su sabor, su forma de besar.

Se dejó llevar por ella, sintió que la recuperaba, que retornaba a él lo más preciado que tenía. Se encontró repitiendo su nombre, dejando que brotara de sus labios en silencio, haciendo que se movieran ligeramente. "Allison..." el sonido retumbaba en su cabeza, la sentía cerca mientras agarraba sus caderas y la notaba sobre él. "Allison", volvió a repetir, temeroso de que ella se fuera para siempre, que lo abandonara y no volviera a hacerle sentir de aquella manera. Creyó oir la voz de ella repetir su nombre, decírselo al oído una y otra vez hasta que él no lo aguantara más. Imaginó fundirse con ella en un solo gesto, crear un solo cuerpo de dos, sentirla parte de él y no querer dejarla marchar. Los nombres de los dos haciendo eco en las paredes. La felicidad.

Oyó la voz de Wendy interrumpir sus fantasías.

- ¿Acaso te hacía esto tu doctorcita?- su frase se clavó en su pecho como un puñal. Su voz sonó extraña a sus oídos, era una voz desconocida, que le infundía desconfianza y rencor. Abrió los ojos y la vio sobre él, mirándolo con deseo contenido; no era Cameron. La odió. La aborreció por interrumpirles, por querer apartar a Cameron de su vida, por arrebatársela. La miró a la cara, sentía asco, una profunda sensación de repulsión le invadió, las ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de él. Le había hecho perderla una vez más, la había tenido y había escapado de entre sus manos. Deseó gritarle que nunca sería ella, que no tenía nada que hacer frente a Cameron. Era Allison la que debería estar en su lugar, era la única capaz de hacerle sentir.

Con furia, con fuego tras sus ojos la agarró de las muñecas fuertemente. Ella, aún vestida, se detuvo y lo miró sorprendida.

- Lárgate. No quiero verte. -le dijo tajante.  
- ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? -preguntó ella.  
- ¡Que te levantes! ¡Te quiero fuera de aquí! -gritó él.

Agarrando su cintura con fuerza, la apartó a un lado y la dejó caer sobre la cama. A duras penas se levantó y buscó infructuosamente su bastón. No estaba por ningún sitio, no lo veía. Enfadado, con mil ideas entrando y saliendo de su mente, se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño. Desde allí la vio estirarse la ropa movida y ponerse los zapatos. Creyó no haber odiado tanto a una persona como en aquel momento.

- Tranquila, no voy a volver a llamarte. -le dijo cortante. Se giró para meterse en el baño.- Ahh, y no olvides ir contándolo por ahí. No quiero perder mi fama de cabrón. -entró en el cuarto y dio un sonoro portazo.

Se sentó sobre la taza del váter y esperó. Estuvo minutos allá, con la mirada fija en la pared. No podía ver otra cosa más que a ella, a Cameron. Constantemente pasaba su imagen por su cabeza, tenía grabadas instantáneas suyas: riendo, mirándolo, disfrutando, pidiéndole más. Creyó volverse loco, rodeó su cabeza con las manos. La echaba de menos más de lo que era capaz de soportar.

Pasados unos minutos se levantó de la taza del váter. Sintió un calambre recorrer toda su pierna y llegar hasta el cuello. Se echó las manos al muslo y lo masajeó. Le dolía como nunca lo había hecho, sentía la pierna ardiendo, como si el fuego la estuviera devorando por dentro. Intentó andar hacia la puerta, incapaz de posar el pie sobre el suelo. Quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas no bortaron de sus ojos. Se sentía impotente, frustrado. Fue consciente de su mal cuando volvió a su cuarto. Wendy ya no estaba allí, se había marchado. Se sentó en la cama, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó la vicodina. Tomó dos pastillas de un golpe y las tragó mientras masajeaba su muslo. Los calambres se sucedían, la cabeza retumbaba con cada pulsación de su cuerpo, cada segundo una nueva imagen de Cameron surcaba su mente. Cameron. La había perdido. Lo hizo aquella tarde en la que la dejó marcharse de su lado. Aquella noche en la que hizo caso al estúpido consejo de Wilson. Ahora no tenía solución.

Maldito Wilson. Si no le hubiera hecho casi ella seguiría siendo suya. Lo odió, gritó insultos hacia él mientras su muslo moría y le hacía sentir el mayor dolor que había vivido. Apretó los puños con fuerza, aguantando la contracción de su cuerpo. Cada vez que Wilson y Cameron volvían a su mente una nueva punzada atacaba. Esperó entre gritos y gemidos a que la vicodina hiciera efecto, tumbado en su cama.

Minutos después el dolor era insoportable. Imaginó ver a Cameron aparecer por la puerta y ayudarlo. Agarrar sus manos y levantarlo de la cama. Quiso que ella estuviera allí con él para que calmara todos sus dolores, pero no apareció. Tomó dos vicodinas más y se levantó de la cama. Se puso de pie e intentó andar. Un calambre desde la planta del pie hasta la cabeza hizo que cayera al suelo. Allí, lleno de tristeza, se hizo un ovillo y aguardó a que cesaran los dolores. Entre calambre y calambre recordó la última visita de Wilson. Procuró levantarse y alcanzar el teléfono de la mesilla. Marcó su numero. Ni siquiera esperó a que él contestara para hablar.

- ¿Dónde dejaste la morfina? -le preguntó secamente.  
- House... ¿estás bien? -Wilson estaba preocupado. A su intranquilidad de la tarde debía sumar la voz de su amigo- ¿Qué ha pasado con Wendy?  
- Ya no está aquí. ¿Dónde está? -volvió a preguntar, ansioso.  
- Yo... no puedo darte morfina... no...  
- ¿Dónde guardaste la puta morfina, Wilson? ¡Voy a morirme de dolor! -le gritó House poseído por la ira.  
- Está en tu armario, tras las cajas, en un estuche negro. -contestó Wilson indeciso.- House... no lo hagas... -oyó la línea muerta en el teléfono.

House anduvo a duras penas hasta su armario. Abrió la puerta y apartó como pudo todas las cosas de la delatera. Movió las cajas de cartón que Wilson había mencionado y vio el pequeño estuche negro. Un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, veía la salvación frente a él. Abrió la cremallera y observó todo con detenimiento. Había varias dosis de morfina, un bisturí y una jeringa esterilizada. Extrajo la jeringa de su sitio y apretó el émbolo hasta el tope. Después cogió uno de los pequeños botes de morfina y lo hizo botar en su mano.

Se levantó de nuevo y caminó hasta la cama. Se sentó en el borde. Miró el medicamento, un calambre volvió a recorrer su pierna. Lo volvió boca abajo y pinchó la aguja de la jeringa en la goma protectora. Succionó el líquido y vio cómo entraba en la jeringa. Tiró el bote de cristal a una esquina y situó la jeringa frente a sus ojos, con la aguja hacia arriba. Le dio pequeños golpecitos al plástico para que el medicamento se distribuyera, apretó el émbolo para eliminar el aire. Cogió la goma que acompañaba a la jeringa y se rodeó el brazó con ella, apretando más de lo que podía soportar. Las venas de su brazo se hincharon, haciéndose notar. Acercó la aguja a una de ellas, preparado para inyectarse el medicamento.

El teléfono sonó. Dejó que las llamadas se sucedieran mientras el temblor se apoderaba de él y la aguja se apartaba cada vez más de su vena. Saltó el contestador automático, House escuchó con atención, quizá esperando una salvación.

- House... -habló Wilson- House... por favor, contesta. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡House! -unos segundos de silencio- ¡Me equivoqué! Nunca debí decirte que la olvidaras. No te he servido para nada, sólo te he hecho daño. No termines de hacértelo tú. House... por favor. Sabes que tu pierna no es el problema. La morfina no te quitará el dolor. ¡House!

House dejó caer la jeringa al suelo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se secó el sudor frío. Sabía que Wilson seguía al teléfono, era demasiado terco. Cogió el aparato y apretó el botón para encenderlo.

- Estoy bien. -le dijo a su amigo. Wilson suspiró- Mañana hablamos. -colgó el teléfono.

Se recostó en la cama, de lado. Agarró su pierna como si tuviera miedo de que explotara. El dolor le mataba, no podía soportarlo por más tiempo. Recordó las palabras de Wilson. "La morfina no te quitará el dolor". Una lágrima resbaló por su cara y empapó la almohada.

- Allison -susurró.


	15. Chapter 15

Al día siguiente, al llegar al hospital, House fue directamente a hablar con Wilson. Era tarde, no había madrugado. No había dormido en toda la noche, únicamente había conseguido dar unas cabezadas cuando comenzaba a amanecer. Se montó en el ascensor decidido, necesitaba hablar con su amigo. Los sucedidos de la noche anterior necesitaban una explicación por parte de los dos. Además, había notado preocupado a Wilson y deseaba tranquilizarlo, decirle que no le culpaba de nada y que él no era el responsable. Por otro lado, necesitaba un amigo. Quería hablar con él de la nueva situación, de la ausencia de Wendy en su vida y de la tristeza que le embargaba desde hacía horas.

Caminó por el pasillo que daba a su despacho y llegó hasta la puerta. Supuso que él no estaba acompañado, la puerta de su despacho estaba entreabierta. Podría estar con Cuddy, pero no le importaba. Empujó la puerta y entró al despacho sin llamar. Vio a Wilson sentado en su silla, revisando una historia que tenía entre manos. Levantó la vista mara mirarlo y le hizo un gesto para darle los buenos días. House caminó hasta una de las sillas y se sentó. Sujetó el mango de su bastón en el reposabrazos de la silla. Miró a su amigo fijamente.

Wilson cerró la historia y la dejó sobre su mesa con tranquilidad, lo último que quería era intranquilizar a House con su nerviosismo. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer? -preguntó Wilson con suavidad.

- Qué no pasó ayer. Fue una de las noches más movidas de los últimos tiempos. -contestó él intentando no responder a su pregunta directamente, a pesar de que necesitaba hablar. Apartó la vista de Wilson y repasó los objetos de las estanterías del despacho.

- Yo... lo siento, House. Ya te dije que me equivoqué, no debí darte aquel estúpido consejo. Fui un idiota, creo que soy el menos indicado para decirte lo que debes hacer. Soy divorciado, las relaciones no se me dan bien y... -House le cortó.

- Ya no estoy con Wendy. Es historia. -volvió a mirar a su amigo.

- ¿Me lo vas a contar? - Wilson disfrutaba tirando de él, siempre tenía que hacerlo, estaba más que acostumbrado.

- No. Te basta con saber que estoy como siempre. Solo, amargado y cojo.

Miró a Wilson con una sonrisa fingida, intentando disimular que no le afectaba. Su amigo le conocía demasiado bien como para creer que se encontraba como siempre. Los dolores de la noche anterior no habían sido los de todos los días y él lo sabía. House nunca pedía morfina, el estuche se encontraba en su casa para casos de emergencia.

- ¿Has hablado con Cameron? -Wilson levantó las cejas al hacerle la pregunta. Deseaba ayudarle, sabía que él deseaba contarle algo respecto a ella pero que no podía. Quiso ser él el que arreglara todo lo que había estropeado antes.

- ¿Qué pasa con Allison? -otra vez una pregunta respondiendo a otra. House siempre tan enigmático.

- ¿Se lo has contado?- Wilson sonrió a su amigo, intentaba darle confianza. Vio una sombra en la cara de House. Había llegado al centro del asunto, al punto más sensible de todo el problema.

- No sé por qué habría de hacerlo. No es asunto suyo. -contestó House con tristeza. Toda la madrugada la había pasado pensando en ella y lo que habían vivido juntos. Cuando la apartó de su lado la perdió y ya no había solución posible. Cameron se había ido, habían acordado que aquello había terminado. Sintió angustia al pensar en ella y en lo que le había dicho. Solo sexo, era todo lo que quería. No quería involucrarse en nada con él, ya no.

- Yo diría que sí lo es. -respondió Wilson- Has estado tan ocupado estos días que ni siquiera te has fijado en ella. -volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo, sentía que triunfaba.

- ¿Qué sabe Allison de todo esto? -House hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que hablaba de la conversación que estaban manteniendo y de lo suyo con Wendy. Entrecerró los ojos y miró a su amigo, suspicaz.

- Todo. -dijo Wilson tajante

- ¿Todo?

- Nunca había visto sufrir a nadie así, House. -el semblante de Wilson se tornó serio.

La cara de House cambió de color y de forma. Sintió alegría y culpa en su interior. Estaba alegre porque entendía lo que significaba todo aquello; a ella le importaba, había sido testigo de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, había sufrido por él, lo que le demostraba que le quería. Se sentía culpable por hacerla sufrir. Durante sus días con Wendy había pensado con frecuencia en ella, se había preguntado qué pasaría si Cameron llegara a enterarse. Lo último que quería era causarle daño o lastimarla.

- ¿Cómo está? -preguntó House preocupado. Miró a su amigo buscando respuestas, quería que le dijera la verdad, sin tapujos ni medias tintas. Wilson se frotó la nuca y suspiró. ¿Cómo decírselo?

- Más o menos como tú ayer, sólo que a ella no le duele la pierna. -le explicó Wilson, temeroso de equivocarse. House sintió una tremenda punzada en el pecho. Recordó cómo se había sentido él la noche anterior, el dolor por todo su cuerpo, no únicamente en la pierna. Él había sufrido una noche, ella llevaba haciéndolo varias; seguramente, desde la tarde en la que se separaron.

House se levantó de la silla decidido. Su amigo se puso de pie también, intentando agarrarlo para saber qué pretendía. Se giró para salir del despacho y lo con una media sonrisa.

- Gracias. -le dijo con un hilo de voz- Por lo de ayer y por esto. -se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta y se alejó del despacho cojeando por el pasillo. Wilson sonrió abiertamente y, con el puño cerrado, dio un sonoro golpe en la encimera de la mesa. Se sentía orgulloso de él, por una vez lo había conseguido solo, sin su ayuda. Pensó que quizá Cuddy no estaba tan equivocada como él creía.

House anduvo hasta Diagnósticos. Deseaba verla, disculparse con ella, recuperarla como fuera. Ahora sabía todo y ella lo sabría pronto, solo tenía que llegar hasta ella y decirle lo que sentía, lo que había sufrido durante tantos días sin saberlo. Entró en el departamento y sólo vio a Chase y a Foreman. Estaban los dos sentados junto a la mesa de cristal. Chase mordía un bolígrafo y miraba al frente mientras Foreman leía unas historias. Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar, metió la cabeza en la sala y les habló.

- ¿Y Cameron?

Los dos hombres se encogieron de hombros y agitaron la cabeza. No habían visto a Cameron en lo que llevaban de mañana. Ya casi era hora de comer y ella no se había presentado a trabajar. Él habría sabido qué le había pasado si hubiera llegado antes a trabajar, ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió al despacho de Cuddy. La encontró hablando por teléfono con alguien. Se sentó en el sillón de cuero y esperó a que ella terminara de hablar con calma. Cuando Cuddy colgó el teléfono lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué has hecho con mi Dr. House? -ella no pudo evitar reir. Aquello era absurdo, House nunca se comportaba así, menos aún con ella.

- No estoy para bromas, Cuddy. ¿Dónde está Cameron? -preguntó impaciente.

- Me ha pedido el día libre. Se lo he dado, ha trabajado mucho últimamente.

Él asintió. Era cierto que había trabajado mucho. Las últimas semanas habían sido de locura, tanto profesional como personalemente.

- Yo también quiero el día libre. -le dijo él. Al oirle Cuddy juntó las piezas. Quería ir a hablar con ella, lo sabía. House era así, lo había hecho de la misma manera cuando la renuncia de ella. Supuso que debía negarse, por la mañana Cameron había llamado muy nerviosa e intranquila. A Cuddy House no le pareció lo más adecuado para ella en esos momentos, creyó que sería mejor que las aguas se calmasen.

- No. -le contestó secamente- Tú te quedas aquí y haces tu trabajo.

- Sabes que me puedo escapar. -le retó House.

- Sabes que te puedo sancionar por ello. -le advirtió ella.

- Pero no lo harás. Porque tu novio es mi mejor amigo y porque me quieres. -la miró directamente a los ojos.

- No, House. Vete a trabajar.

Él sabía que si Cuddy decía dos veces que no sin un atisbo de duda significaba, sin remedio, que no. Salió de su despacho gruñendo. Necesitaba hablar con ella, verla, decirle todo lo que llevaba en el interior y que no era ni siquiera capaz de repetir en su cabeza. Caminó hasta su departamento, antes de enclaustrarse en su despacho entró en la sala de diagnósticos.

- A casa. -les dijo a los dos chicos- No hay caso, no hay trabajo. Tenéis el día libre.

Los dos hombres se miraron con sorpresa. No era habitual tener un día libre en el PPTH, era un hospital en el que siempre había algo que hacer. House, por su parte, pasó a su despacho y bajó las persianas. Dejó la puerta entreabierta por si alguien -Wilson- necesitaba algo de él. Conectó la música y, sentado en su butaca, se dejó llevar por la melodía que escuchaba.

Supuso que sus chicos se habían marchado, pues nadie le molestó en horas. Jugó incansable con su bastón, con la pelota de tenis, con bolígrafos y con papeles. Cada hora que pasaba estaba más nervioso. Era ya media tarde y nadie había aparecido por allí, ni siquiera Cuddy para liberarlo de su castigo. Le pareció absurdo que ella lo mantuviera allí retenido, no había trabajo ni nada que hacer, él podría estar ocupándose de sus asuntos, de ella, en vez de aguardar a que su jefa le levantara el castigo y le dejara salir de prisión.

El nerviosismo se acrecentó a medida que anochecía. La oscuridad siempre magnificaba sus emociones. Lo hacía con el dolor de su pierna y sus sentimientos no eran una excepción. Mientras veía las luces de Princeton encenderse en la noche sintió que la echaba de menos más que nunca. Llevaba horas sin verla, tenía tanto que decirle que incluso pensó en hacer una lista para nombrárselas una a una, casi como si fueran los votos de una boda. Sonrió al pensar en aquello, era incapaz de imaginarse una boda con él como protagonista, menos aún con Cameron.

Jugó con su pelota un rato más, la ansiedad le podía. Odió a Cuddy por no presentarse allí, incluso llegó a pensar que se había olvidado de él y que no iría a darle permiso para marcharse. Miró al reloj: las siete y media. Ella nunca se marchaba hasta pasadas las ocho, por lo que era imposible que se hubiera ido para esa hora. Oyó unos tacones a lo lejos mientras miraba por la ventana. Ahí estaba, por fin podría marcharse y correr hasta casa de Cameron para disculparse y tenerla de nuevo. Andaba rápidamente, como poseída por alguna fuerza extraña, Cuddy nunca andaba tan deprisa. House pensó que quizá sí se había olvidado de él y volvía para disculparse. Notó que alguien empujaba la puerta de cristal de su despacho y entraba en la sala. Una voz familiar sonó en sus oídos.

- No pensaba encontrarte. -mintió Cameron. Él se giró al oirla, la habría reconocido entre un millón. La vio allí, de pie frente a él, aún bajo el quicio de la puerta. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, la cara con muestras evidentes de haber llorado.

- Por eso has venido. -contestó él intentando tranquilizarla. Su buen humor no pareció agradar a Cameron. House vio que su cara se tensaba y que apretaba los puños. Sus brazos temblaban, parpadeaba cada segundo para evitar que las lágrimas brotaran. Quiso acercarse a ella para abrazarla y decirle que no llorara, que todo había pasado, pero se quedó quieto, mirándola.

- ¿Cómo es, House? -preguntó ella en voz alta. La decepción era patente- ¿Qué tiene que yo no tenga? ¿Es que lo hace mejor que yo?- él se quedó callado sin saber qué contestar. No entendía cómo ella podía dudar sobre aquello. Nada era comparable a lo que Cameron le ofrecía. Quizá no había sabido cómo decírselo, pero lo sentía desde lo más profundo de su ser.- ¡Contesta, joder! -le gritó ella encolerizada. Las manos aún le temblaron más. Estaba pálida y enrojecida al mismo tiempo. Lo miraba con fuego en los ojos. Él sintió morirse, no soportaba verla así, menos aún por su culpa.

La miró una vez más, lloraba, las lágrimas caían por su rostro y lo abandonaban para seguir su recorrido por el cuello. Varios metros los separaban, él la miraba a lo lejos, paralizado. Sabía lo que quería y lo que debía hacer, pero no lo conseguía. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos para consolarla, acariciarla. Era Cameron, _su_ Cameron, y no era capaz de hacer nada.

- Ya no estoy con Wendy.-acertó a decir titubeante. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Se secó las lágrimas, recuperándose del brote de ira. Lo miró fijamente y dio varios pasos al frente. Él vio cómo ella se le acercaba.

- ¿Por qué? -le preguntó curiosa pero aún con dudas. Había dejado de temblar, se sentía más segura y realizada. Ella misma se extrañó de que sólo con una frase, con una afirmación de su boca, pudiera recuperarse así.

- Porque... -él tartamudeo. Se sintió preso de sus propias palabras. Deseó decirle todo lo que había sentido con Wendy, el odio, el rencor, la necesidad de apartarla de su vida para recuperarla a ella. No supo cómo hacerlo, tenía tanto que demostrarle y contarle que las palabras no salieron de su boca- Porque... -contestó de nuevo nervioso. La miró a los ojos, brillantes, claros. Eran los ojos que había visto una y otra vez desde que dejaron de encontrarse, la misma cara que tanto había añorado durante días. La miró y vio su más grande deseo insatisfecho, algo que se había negado durante meses y que se había seguido negando los pasados días. Sintió ganas de vomitar. Quería hablar pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. Notó el pecho a punto de explotar, una tremenda presión tras los ojos y una fuerza que le empujaba hacia ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, con tiento. No podía hablar pero algo le animaba a decirle todo lo que sentía, aunque fuera sin palabras.

Vio las lágrimas brotar de nuevo de sus ojos, estaba expectante, esperando a que él contestara a su pregunta. Ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de esperanza, una sonrisa en los labios mientras las lágrimas los cruzaban. Él dio un par de pasos más, los separaban escasos dos metros. Se miraron a los ojos, sintieron unise de nuevo, pensar en lo mismo en el mismo lugar.

- Porque... -sintió que debia volver a hablar- Allison... porque... -la vio temblar ante él, intentar mantenerse en pie por un momento más, soportar todo lo que se le venía encima. Quiso gritar allí mismo que la quería más de lo que había querido nunca a nadie. Tiró el bastón a un lado, sin mirar dónde iba a parar, y abrió sus brazos para recibirla. Ella corrió hasta él y House sintió el peso de su pequeño cuerpo golpear su torso. Ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho y dejó salir todas las lágrimas que llevaba minutos conteniendo.

Él acarició su pelo mientras la rodeaba con los brazos y la apretaba contra sí más de lo que cualquier cuerpo podría soportar. Apoyó el mentón sobre su hombro y habló en voz baja, para que solo ella lo oyera.

- Porque no eras tu, mi niña. No eras tú. -ella se aferró a él tras oir aquellas palabras. Él sintió que era imposible querer a alguien más de lo que lo hacía. Era ella, llevaba meses esperándola, días amándola hasta el límite.

Ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho entre sollozos. Él la apretaba tanto que ella apenas tenía espacio para moverse, sus brazos la rodeaban entera, protegiéndola.

- Llévame a tu casa. -le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos. Le sonrió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él suspiró lentamente y besó su pelo. La olió de nuevo. La había recuperado.

EPÍLOGO

Minutos después, los dos más serenos y tranquilos, recorrían el camino que separaba el hospital de casa de House en el coche de él. Cameron lo miraba de reojo. Él no había dicho nada desde aquellas últimas palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Tosió ligeramente antes de hablar.

- ¿Recuerdas cómo me has llamado? -le preguntó. Le miró de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo. Él continuó con la vista fija en la carretera.

- Tengo más debilidades aparte de la vicodina. Ya me irás conociendo. -habló sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza para mirarla. Cameron suspiró y se recostó en el asiento del coche. "Ya me irás conociendo". No pudo evitar sonreir.

Durante todo el viaje lo miró con curiosidad. Estaba pensativo, no habló ni apartó la vista del frente. Conducía con una leve sonrisa en los labios, con aspecto triunfante.

House abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó que ella entrara primero. Encendió las luces y la vio delante de él, mirando al frente, observando su piso con detenimiento. Tenía los brazos colgando a cada lado del cuerpo. Él se acercó por detrás y agarró sus manos con las suyas. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le habló al oído.

- ¿Sabes tocar el piano? -preguntó mientras dejaba caer su respiración caliente sobre la piel de ella. Cameron rememoró todos sus momentos junto a él, lo vivido en el pasado. Sintió mariposas en el estómago, sus vísceras contraerse al notarlo tras ella, como antes.

- Me defiendo. -contestó ella.

Él soltó sus manos y anduvo hasta la sala. Dejó sus cosas sobre el sofá, se quitó la cazadora y la camisa, se quedó únicamente en camiseta de manga corta. Miró hacia atrás para comprobar qué hacía ella. La vio mantenerse de pie, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

- Quítate el abrigo, deja el bolso en esa esquina. -le señaló el hueco entre dos paredes que a él le servía para dejar todas sus pertenencias. Ella le obedeció y se quitó el abrigo. House la miró, llevaba una de aquellas camisas que lo volvían loco, de manga corta, con el dobladillo ajustado al brazo para crear frunce en la tela e hincharla. Caminó hasta el piano, tiró del asiento con el mango del bastón y lo sacó de debajo del instrumento. Lo puso a su altura y se sentó en él. Dejó el bastón apoyando en un lado- Ven aquí. -le dijo a ella mientras le miraba sonriendo.

Cameron anduvo hasta él con dudas. Estaba nerviosa, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba desconcertada por su actitud, no había hablado en todo el camino ni había dicho nada acerca de ninguna cosa. No sabía a qué atenerse con él después de lo que le había dicho en su despacho. Se acercó a él y esperó a su lado. Él cogió su mano y tiró de ella para que se acercara más aún. La situó, empujando su cintura, hasta que se encontrara delante de él. La hizo sentarse sobre su pierna izquierda, sobre él, con el piano delante de los dos. Posó las manos en su cadera, prácticamente sin rozarla y respiró su aroma. Se sentía único con ella sobre él, con Cameron entre su cuerpo y su piano. Apartó las manos de donde las tenía situadas, levantó la tapa del piano. Cogió las manos de ella y las posó suavemente sobre las teclas. Acercó su boca a su oído.

- Quiero que toques para mí. Y que, mientras toques, no digas ni una sola palabra.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella. No sabía si era capaz de tocar para él, ni siquiera sabía si sería capaz de manejar su piano sin desmayarse. Él apartó sus manos de las de ella y las dejó moverse hasta agarrar sus muñecas. Acarició la piel de su interior con los dedos al ver que ella no comenzaba a tocar.

- Toca para mí, Allison. -la sintió temblar y segundos después oyó la música emanar del instrumento.

Cerró los ojos para imaginársela tocando. No podía verla del todo, no podía ver su cara, ella estaba de espaldas, pero él deseaba como nada poder estudiar su semblante. En vez de eso, se lo imaginó. Continuó acariciando su piel sin descanso, mientras la oía tocar. Cuando sintió que ella se había tranquilizado y había dejado de temblar volvió a acercarse a su oído.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo era ella? -le preguntó susurrando. Acariciaba sus codos con ternura, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su piel, oliendo su pelo con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Ella no contestó a la pregunta, él le había dicho que no quería que hablara y ella le obedeció. Él no esperaba respuesta, sabía que ella no iba a dársela, él se lo había pedido.

- No olía como tú. -le dijo suavemente mientras seguía recorriendo su piel -No me miraba como tú...- bajó la cabeza y depositó un pequeño beso en la parte trasera de su brazo, justo por debajo de la manga de la camisa- No me sonreía como tú... -se estremeció al oir aquellas cosas de su boca. Los dedos le temblaban, pero no podía dejar de tocar, se lo debía- No me miraba como tú. -uno de los dedos de Cameron resbaló de la tecla que sostenía- Has perdido una nota. -le dijo él. Ella sonrió y siguió tocando. Él continuó con su plan- No me besaba como tú...- sintió sus manos bajar hasta su cintura y, tras rodearla, tirar de la tela de la camisa para sacarla de dentro de los pantalones.

Cameron creyó explotar cuando notó sus manos recorrer su vientre desnudo, por debajo de la tela. Estaban calientes, acariciaban su piel con cuidado y mimo, suavemente y con ternura. La agarraban con fuerza, firmemente, pero con una delicadeza que le hizo delirar. Le oyó hablar una vez más antes de derrumbarse.

- No me quería como tú. Nadie lo hace, mi niña. -la besó en el cuello, dándose a ella como no lo había hecho en semanas.

Ella apartó las manos de las teclas, las bajó hasta su vientre y las puso sobre las de él. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, descansando. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. No podía más, no podía quererlo más de lo que lo hacía en ese mismo momento. Sentía su respiración junto a su cara, caliente, amarga. Le oyó hablar otra vez, en un susurro.

- ¿Vamos? -le preguntó. No hizo falta explicar nada más, estaba demasiado claro. Ella asintió y él volvió a besarla.

Hizo que se levantara de su pierna lentamente. Mientras él se ponía de pie cerró la tapa del piano. Segundos después agarró la mano de Cameron y la sacó del pequeño hueco donde se hallaban. Tiró de ella con suavidad en dirección a su dormitorio, haciendo que ella se adelantara a él, quería verla entrar la primera.

Se reunió con ella en el centro de la habitación. La miró a los ojos, estaba frente a lo que más quería, a pesar de no habérselo dicho, creyó haberlo expresado suficientemente. Se fijó de nuevo en su camisa, ella lo notó y sonrió al verlo sin habla. Levantó el brazo y recorrió la botonadura con el dedo índice de su mano, mientras ella bajaba la vista para ver qué hacía.

- Adoro tus camisas de niña buena. -le dijo con sonrisa maliciosa- Pero esta la quiero fuera. -bajó el brazo y esperó a que fuera ella quien lo hiciera. Cameron se llevó las manos al pecho y desabrochó uno por uno cada uno de los botones. Menos de un minuto después se quitaba la camisa y la tiraba al suelo. House la vio frente a él, casi desnuda, el deseo hablando por sus ojos. Estiró el brazo y rodeó su cintura con él. De un solo golpe la acercó para sí y pegó su boca a la de ella- Ahora ya puedes hablar. Dime todo lo que pase por tu mente.

Fundió sus labios con los de ella en el primer beso desde aquella fatídica tarde. La saboreó de nuevo, la sintió junto a él más de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Recorrió la piel y la carne de su boca, mezclando su calor con el de ella. La agarró con fuerza, pero le pareció poca. Tiró su bastón a un lado y usó su otro brazo para coparla en su regazo. Continuó besándola mientras, a zancadas y grandes pasos, la llevaba hasta su cama y ambos se tumbaban en ella, con los miembros entrelazados, acariciándose como llevaban esperando demasiado tiempo.

House creyó no soportarlo más cuando la vio sobre él, repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez de forma casi imperceptible, haciendo que sus labios casi ni se movieran. Lo decía con sentimiento, con seguridad y con amor; no había podido decirlo mientras estaban juntos, ni una sola vez.

- Te quiero.

Lo dijo, lo gritó en silencio, mientras acariciaba su pecho con las manos y clavaba su mirada en él. La vio cerrar los ojos, buscar sus manos sobre sus caderas y aferrarse a ellas con fuerza. Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, sus palmas sudar junto a las suyas, su cuerpo temblar por su causa. Repitió por última vez la misma frase, en un grito ahogado. Él rebasó sus propios límtes al oirla gritar que le quería, apretó las manos con las de ella y estalló. Ella se dejó caer sobre él, respirando con dificultad. Apoyó su frente sobre sus labios y esperó.

Segundos después, tras recuperarse, la besó con suavidad en el pelo y ella se separó de él, tumbándose a su lado, boca abajo. A ambos les costó minutos volver a respirar con normalidad. No se dijeron nada mientras descansaban, no lo necesitaban. Ella habló la primera.

- Greg... -le dijo suavemente, adormilada.

- Mmmmm -contestó él

- Te quiero.

Lo sabía. No hacía falta que ella se lo dijera, pero sentía fuego en su interior cada vez que se lo oía. Se quedó pensativo, mirando al techo. Estaba feliz, tenía lo que quería y, por una vez, no le importaba que fuera Cameron. Recordó lo que acababa de suceder. Había sido, como las otras veces, algo maravilloso. Igual que cuando era "solo sexo". "Quizá no lo fuera" pensó para sí antes de girarse sobre un costado y mirarla. Se había quedado dormida, desnuda sobre su cama; estaba cansada. Las ojeras habían desaparecido ya en su despacho, la luz había vuelto a su cara y el brillo a sus ojos. Alcanzó la sábana y tapó el cuerpo de los dos. Cerró los ojos, dejó que el sueño le sobreviniera.

A la mañana siguiente él despertó primero. Su cuerpo parecía tener despertador propio. Ella seguía en la misma postura que horas antes, no se había movido en toda la noche. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Él se acercó a ella, la miró fijamente. Levantó una mano y retiró un mechón de pelo que cubría parte de su cara. Acarició su mejilla lentamente y rozó sus labios con los de ella. No recibió respuesta, por lo que profundizó el beso, estudiando su boca. Ella despertó adormilada para encontrarse a House pegada a su cuerpo, sus labios besando los suyos. Nunca habría podido imaginar un despertar tan placentero. Tembló mientras le respondía al beso y él la rodeaba con un brazo y la sujetaba con firmeza.

Se separó de ella lentamente y la miró a los ojos. Los dos sonrieron ante la imagen del otro.

- ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños? -le preguntó él sonriendo abiertamente.

- Sabes que no. -le contestó ella.

- Me sirve igual. -le dijo él mientras acariciaba uno de sus pómulos con su pulgar. Ella le miró sorprendida y desconcertada. A veces conseguía desbaratarla por completo- Quería hacerte un regalo. -ella asintió- Algo que probablemente nunca vuelva a hacer. No creo que vuelva a estar preparado para hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que no lo oigas de mis labios más. Quiero decírtelo hoy. Porque si no lo digo me muero.

- ¿Es lo que creo que es? -le preguntó ella con los ojos humedecidos.

- Es lo que crees que es. -contestó él sonriéndola- Quiero que tú elijas el momento. No quiero decirlo cuando no signifique nada. No quiero decirlo rápidamente para que no puedas oirlo. Dime cuándo y cómo y yo lo haré. - ella llevó una de sus manos a su cara y le acarició. Él cerró los ojos para sentirla.

Segundos después notó que ella se alejaba de él e intentaba abandonarle, incorporándose sobre la cama. La agarró de la cintura y volvió a tumbarla. Él se puso sobre ella y la encerró, situando los codos sobre el colchón, a cada lado de su cabeza.

- ¿A dónde ibas, Dra. Cameron? -le preguntó sonriendo desde arriba.

- A pensármelo. -le contestó ella mientras volteaba los ojos. Él movió el cuerpo, la pierna le dolía, hacía horas que no tomaba su vicodina. Ella lo vio en su rostro y en su gesto. Bajó la mano hasta su muslo y masajeó su herida, intentando aplicar calor y calmar el músculo, tenso y rígido.

- ¿Te duele? -preguntó ella, en parte temerosa de su respuesta.

- Nada que una de mis doctorcitas no pueda remediar.

- ¿Cuántas tienes? -preguntó ella bromeando con él.

- Varias. -le respondió- Pero tú eres mi favorita, ya lo sabes.

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Cameron. Echó la cabeza para atrás y la hundió en la almohada, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Él no pudo evitar bajar su cabeza y besar su piel, lamerla y respirarla. Separó su boca de su cuello y la miró a los ojos. La liberó ligeramente y le habló.

- Dilo una vez más. -le rogó

- Te quiero. -le dijo ella suavemente

- Vete a pensarlo. -se apartó de encima de ella y se tumbó en la cama.

La vio andar hacia el cuarto de baño. Antes de llegar se detuvo al lado de la cómoda donde él siempre tenía un bote de vicodina. Lo cogió con una mano y se giró para mirarle. Le tiró el bote por el aire, para que él lo cogiera en la cama. House destapó el envase, depositó una pastilla en su mano y la tragó de una sola vez. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y esperó a que hiciera efecto.

Minutos después oyó la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo. Vio a Cameron apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirándolo. Se había puesto su albornoz blanco, el que siempre estaba tras la puerta y él nunca usaba.

- Quiero que sea ahora, mientras me abrazas. -le confesó ella sin ni siquiera explicar de qué hablaba. Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Ella apagó la luz del baño y comenzó a andar en dirección a la cama. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar él la detuvo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -le preguntó. Ella le miró extrañada.

- Contigo. Me debes mi regalo de cumpleaños. -le contestó.

- Pero no así... -él la apuntó con el dedo índice de la mano y recorrió su cuerpo imaginariamente- Quítatelo.

Ella se quitó lentamente el albornoz para mostrarle de nuevo su cuerpo desnudo. No llevaba absolutamente nada de ropa. Él la miró lascivamente, de arriba abajo.

- Me gusta mirarte.

- Me gusta que me mires. -le contestó ella

- ¿Ya no te da vergüenza? -preguntó él con sorna, recordando aquella primera y única mañana juntos.

- No.

Él alargó su mano, haciendo un gesto para hacerle saber que la quería a su lado. Ella se adelantó y se tumbó junto a él sobre la cama. La abrazó, juntó su cuerpo al de ella y lo rodeó suavemente.

- ¿Preparada? -le preguntó él nervioso. No lo estaba cuando le prometió el regalo, pero en aquel momento le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

- Sí.

Cameron afinó los oídos para escuchárselo decir. Sólo lo iba a hacer una vez, con seguridad no podría oirlo nunca más, solo saberlo y sentirlo. Esperó segundos, momentos enteros, un minuto, dos... Sintió el corazón de él acelerársele dentro del pecho, lo notó sudado y nervioso, su piel estaba fría, su pulso inexacto. Supo que no sería capaz de decirlo, no aún. Intentó ayudarlo. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

- No tengo prisa. -le dijo ella sonriendo. Él bajó la cabeza y la besó. Quería agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él desde que la conoció. Definitivamente, nadie le quería como Allison Cameron. La agarró con más fuerza y cerró los ojos, procuró tranquilizarse. Momentos después sintió la necesidad de decirle algo, corresponderla por todo. Buscó las únicas palabras con significado que era capaz de decirle.

- Y yo a ti.

_Love is blind, and lovers cannot see, _

_The pretty follies that themselves commit _

**William Shakespeare**

**El mercader de Venecia. Acto II, escena VI.**

_El amor, como ciego que es, _

_impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen._


End file.
